Highschool DxD: New Chronicles
by Darkfire45
Summary: What if Issei was less perverted? What if Issei already had Balance Breaker with Ddraig? What if Issei had additional familiars as well as the one given to him in the light novels? These questions will be answered as you read the story! Rated M for language, as well as the usual ecchiness DxD has!
1. Prologue Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Highschool DxD or anything associated with it. Thank you Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyami-ZERO for an awesome series!

Hey guys Darkfire45 here! While I am thinking of stuff for my other stories, I thought I'd give DxD a try for something fresh.

The idea is what if Issei had a familiar different from the one given to him in the light novels, and it was perverted to an extent like he was, but was like Asia's familiar in possessiveness of its master.

Story will have elements of anime and light novels. Warning! : may contain spoilers from each volume of the novels! Also events will be different and possibly out of order.

Now that that's over and done, it's time to begin!

Highschool DxD: New Chronicles

Prologue Part 1: The Sekiryuutei Awakens!

**Part 1: The story begins**

Hello everyone, I am Issei Hyoudou. I was an ordinary boy with few friends, despite my friendly and caring nature. One of the few friends I had was a girl named Irina Shidou, who came from a family of loyal Christians like mine.

"Issei-kun hurry up!" Irina said with childish impatience. "Geez give me a minute Irina-chan!" Issei said. They were running around playing tag with some other kids in the park. Meanwhile an ominous presence was watching them. **"So this boy is likely to be the Sekiryuutei? He doesn't look like that at all." **An ominous observer said. **"Never underestimate a child with this kind of power. We shall find out if he has this power and what he will do with it."** His companion said.

**A few months later**

"Goodbye Issei-kun!" Irina said sadly. Issei was saddened that his only friend left him. He stayed in his room most of the time, refusing to come out except to use the bathroom and eat meals. His parents tried anything they could to get Issei to come out, but the poor heartbroken boy still wouldn't leave. Everyone that knew Issei was saddened as well. Issei's bouncy and energetic side had made them smile. Issei would always smile, but since that fateful day, he was brokenhearted and cried in his room every day as he was lonely. He recovered after a little while, but reminders of Irina would get him depressed.

**Part 2: Meeting Koneko!**

**2 years later**

Issei was walking around by himself through the small streets near his home, when he met a white-haired girl who was shivering and crying. "Are you Ok?" Issei asked the girl, which startled her. "Please leave me alone!" the girl said. "I won't hurt you! I'd never hurt a girl!" Issei said. The girl turned around. "Do you really mean it?" The girl asked him. "Yes. Oh that's right I'm Issei, and what's your name?" He asked. "S-Shirone." Shirone replied. "Why are you like that?" Issei asked, referring to Shirone's torn clothes. "My sister risked her life to allow me to escape from an evil man. I hope onee-chan is okay." Shirone said while crying. Issei wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. She continued sobbing for a few minutes, then calmed down. "Thank you Issei." Shirone said. "Would you like to come and live with me and my family?" Issei asked. "Yes, but please don't hate me for this." Shirone said as she revealed her Nekomata form. Issei was surprised, but not scared. Shirone was surprised at Issei's reaction. "You're not afraid of me?" she asked. "Nope! Human or not, you're still a girl who wants to be loved." Issei said. "Now let's go home Shirone. Wait I think I'll call you Koneko instead, since you're a Nekomata." He added. Koneko glomped him. "I think you like the name." Issei said.

**Later**

"Mom, Dad, can she please live with us? I promise to look after her, and I've always wanted a younger brother or sister. Please?" Issei begged his parents. "Ok son, remember to look after her. Don't worry Koneko, you'll be welcome here." Issei's mom said with a friendly smile. Koneko was smiling because she had a family that would love her.

**Part 3: Akeno Appears!**

**3 months later**

"I hope Shirone is ok." Kuroka said, then she looked and saw the aforementioned girl with a brown-haired boy. _Shirone?! She's smiling! Thank goodness she found a friend and family. _Kuroka said mentally.

**Meanwhile with Issei and Koneko**

Issei and Koneko were having fun with other kids their age at the park, while the observers from a while back were watching him. **"So that is the escaped Nekomata. Looks like we have a method to see if that boy possesses a Sacred Gear." **The mysterious observer said. **"You know if he has the right one, he could easily kill you."** Said the observer's companion. The two kids were being watched.

**Later**

Issei and Koneko went to see a nearby shrine. **"Ara we have a guest?"** a new voice said. An older raven-haired woman saw them. "Oh sorry we didn't know this was here." Issei said. "It's alright boy. What is your name?" The woman replied. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, and this is my friend Koneko." Issei said. "Akeno I think I found you a new friend!" the woman said. **"Ara who is it?"** a new voice, a young girl, presumably Akeno, said. "Akeno this is Issei and Koneko. This is my daughter Akeno." The woman said. "Nice to meet you Akeno." Issei said. "May I play with them?" Akeno asked. "Go ahead princess." Akeno's father, the Fallen Angel leader Baraqiel, said. "Yay!" Akeno said as she took off after Issei and Koneko.

"Dear I think it's time to have some fun of our own with the kids gone." The woman, Shiori said with slight lust in her tone. The two adults headed back in to have some long awaited fun (If you know what I mean by that!)

Akeno was nervous, which Issei caught onto. "Issei if I showed you what I really was, would you hate me?" Akeno asked. "No." Issei said. Akeno than made her Fallen Angel wings appear. Issei was surprised, but not scared. "Don't worry Akeno I'm not afraid or hateful. I said this to Koneko here as well: Human or not, you're still a girl that wants to be loved. I said that because Koneko is a Nekomata." Issei said. Akeno cried tears of joy for finally finding someone that wouldn't hate her, despite her being a Fallen Angel. The three friends watched the setting sun together.

**Part 4: The Khaos Brigade Strikes!**

**1 year later**

Issei, Koneko, and Akeno were having fun when a dark organization called the Khaos Brigade decides to attack them. They went after Koneko and Akeno. "A Fallen Angel's daughter and a hard-to-find Nekomata. Hmm they will make great new additions." Said an underling commander. Issei saw what was going on and was mad as hell. **"How dare you try to take my only friends! You will now pay the consequences!" **Issei said with strong killing intent. His left arm glowed, revealing the Longinus [Boosted Gear]in its first form. "Hahahahaha! A Dual Critical! That's nothing compared to my power!" the attacker said. Issei's aura skyrocketed and the Sacred Gear transformed again. [Boosted Gear] revealed itself. "Impossible! This kid has a Longinus!" the guy said scared now. **"Now to show you the power I possess!"** Issei said he punched the guy extremely hard in the stomach killing him. **"Now leave bastards or I won't hesitate to kill all of you! Now leave!**" Issei said. They left. Koneko and Akeno were scared the change in Issei. "Whoa what happened?!" Issei asked shocked. **[So you are my new host. I am Ddraig, the dragon sealed inside the gauntlet on your arm. Your will to protect those two awakened me. Soon you will need to begin your training. Issei Hyoudou.]** Ddraig said from Issei's left arm.

**Later**

"So you are Issei Hyoudou. Hahahahahaha! This will be fun!" Tannin said. Tannin was in charge of training Issei in strength and endurance to boost his abilities in using [Boosted Gear].

**2 years of Tannin's hellish training later**

Issei was now 12 and he was muscular for someone his age. Koneko and Akeno were also maturing as well. As per request of Baraqiel, Tannin trained Akeno and Koneko as well. Akeno started calling Issei Issei-kun and Koneko calls him Issei-senpai. The three of them were enjoying themselves at home when Tannin appeared in chibi form. "Issei, I am needed in the Underworld. Sirzechs Lucifer of the Maous asked me to bring you three with me in order for him and his family to meet you." Tannin said. "So we get to meet the Maous geezer?" Issei teased the old Dragon King.

**I am working on Part 2! See you when it's ready!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to Part 1**

Prologue Part 2: Underworld Adventures and Raynare Strikes!

**4 months later, Gremory mansion**

"So this is Sirzechs-dono's home eh?" Issei said. **"Oi! Sirzechs! I've come with our guests!"** Tannin yelled with that booming dragon voice of his. Sirzechs came to the door. "Hello again Tannin. Oh and who are the three kids?" Sirzechs said. "This is Issei Hyoudou, the new Sekiryuutei, his Fallen Angel companion Akeno Himejima, and his Nekomata companion Koneko Toujo." Tannin said. "Rias come downstairs! I have some people your age I want you to meet!" Sirzechs said. A young crimson-haired girl around the kids' ages appeared with a smaller boy in tow. "Issei, Koneko, Akeno, this is my younger sister Rias Gremory and the little boy is my son Millicas Gremory. Rias say hi to your new friends!" Sirzechs said. "Hello Rias-chan! I'm Issei, and these are my friends Koneko and Akeno. Nice to meet you!" Issei said with a friendly smile. Rias smiled too. "Millicas don't be shy." Rias said. The boy was still nervous, but relaxed when he saw Issei, Koneko, and Akeno's friendly smiles.

**2 months later**

Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Issei, and Millicas were playing together in the mansion's huge yard. Lord Gremory and his wife Veneera watched them having fun, with them smiling now that Rias made some good friends. They've heard about Issei's iron will to protect and care for the girls. They know he will do the same for their daughter. "Rias has finally made some real friends. Little Millicas has opened up too since Issei, Akeno, and Koneko came here. I hope after they leave, the kids will meet up together again in the future." Lord Gremory said. "Yes we will see." Veneera said.

**About 1 week later**

It was time for Issei and the others to head off. "Goodbye Rias-chan! I promise to return to see you someday!" Issei said sadly. Rias and the others said their goodbyes. Tannin, with Issei, Akeno, and Koneko on his back, flew through the portal to Mt. Fuji. On that said mountain, at a nearly unexplored region about 2 kilometers below the summit, they continued their training for some time.

**1 month later**

Azazel suggested Issei should meet the Sitri family, and he wanted Issei to meet the oldest daughter Serafall as she would be a possible bride candidate for him. Tannin flew in with Issei and friends on his back. "Sona, Serafall, we have guests!" Lord Sitri said. Right when he said that, the main door opened, with Issei, Akeno, and Koneko coming in. Tannin changed to chibi form and hovered by Issei's shoulder. "Hello there Tannin. Who are the kids?" Lord Sitri asked. "The boy is the Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou, and the girls are the Fallen Angel Akeno Himejima, and the Nekomata Koneko Toujo." Tannin said. "A pleasure to meet you Sitri-dono." Issei said with respect. "Sona, Serafall, these are our guest Koneko, Akeno, and Issei." Lord Sitri said to his daughters. "Ohayo Issei-kun!" Serafall said cheerfully. "H-Hello there." Sona said nervously. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Issei and as the old geezer (referring to Tannin of course!) said I'm the new Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor)." Issei said. Akeno and Koneko introduced themselves, then the five of them ran off to play.

Meanwhile Lord Sitri and his wife Eleanor were watching the kids play. "It seems that boy has helped to get Sona out of her shell. I'm also grateful that Serafall is a possible bride candidate for Issei. It would a huge honor for us to have a grandchild with dragon blood." Lord Sitri said. "I agree. I can tell whoever wins this boy's love will be very lucky indeed." Eleanor said.

**2 months later**

"Nooooo! I don't want Issei-kun to leave!" Serafall said sobbing. "I hate to say it, but I don't have a choice. I have a family who's worried about me back home. Don't worry though, I'll return. That I promise!" Issei said. "Goodbye Issei-kun!" Serafall said sadly while crying.

**1 week later**

Issei, Akeno, and Koneko continued their training with Tannin. However Tannin said he has done all he can. It was up to them to keep their training going.

**2 months later**

Issei was walking around town with Akeno and Koneko in tow. They didn't realize Azazel sent an observer to watch out for any trouble. This observer was a Fallen Angel named Raynare. However, Raynare was after Issei's [Boosted Gear], as she wanted its power. Sacred Gears are powerful tools, but the catch is only humans can be born with them. Non-humans had to be special cases naturally, or they can be forcibly taken from the host after his/her death.

Issei sensed danger. "Akeno, Koneko, be careful. I'm sensing danger." Issei said, picking up on Raynare's magic energy signature. "Damn it's a Fallen Angel. About medium strength." Issei said. Akeno tensed at _Fallen Angel__**.**_ "Impressive that you found me!" Raynare said. "Sacred Gear!" Issei called out [Boosted Gear]. "What?! [Boosted Gear]?! Impossible!" Raynare said. "Now to end you boy!" Raynare said as she threw a light spear that damaged and stunned Issei long enough for her companions to capture Akeno and Koneko. "No! I failed…." Issei said as he passed out.

**Five years later, Kuoh Academy**

Issei began his second year at Kuoh. He was one of the two so-called "Playboys" of the school as he was popular with all of the girls like Kiba was. The main reason was his very limited perversion (no ecchiness in his mind means Issei wouldn't be Issei) Issei walked into school when he heard a set of familiar voices.

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

"Issei!"

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Sona said. Issei turned around to find four of his closest friends, who all glomped him at the same time, knocking the guy over. "Glad to see you too!" Issei said with a laugh and a lady-killer smile. The girls blushed at the power of the guy's smile as he unknowingly became a natural lady-killer.

_Oh my goodness! Issei has become very handsome! He's definitely the guy I want for myself. Though that won't happen as he is a dragon and dragons always attract harems._ Rias said to herself mentally.

_Issei-senpai has changed a lot. I hope I will be able to admit my feelings for him soon._ Koneko thought to herself.

_Ara Issei-kun has become very sexy. I just might have to have my way with him soon._ Akeno thought from her S mode mixing in her thoughts.

_Issei-kun is good-looking as a boy, now he's a very sexy man. Oh my, I'm blushing! If Onee-chan heard about Issei being here, she would stop at nothing to see him again. Let's see how things go for us now._ Sona thought to herself.

The onlookers were stunned. "No way! What is he to make Sona-kaichou, Rias and Akeno onee-sama, and Koneko-chan blush?" one of the watching Issei fangirls said. "Simply put, I'm their childhood friend they haven't seen for 5 years." Issei said with a grin. The watching boys, including two certain perverts, were loudly complaining that Issei gets all the girls.

**3 months later**

Issei was walking around after school when he was attacked by a familiar face. "Oh hello again _**Raynare.**_" Issei said coldly. Raynare was shocked at the iciness in his tone. "You thought you killed me didn't you? Too bad, I'm still alive and even stronger than before. So leave now before I change my mind about not killing you." Issei said. "Fine. I'll get you later for this though!" Raynare said as she flew off. "You can come out now Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko." Issei said. They were surprised he sensed them. "I've always had strong senses from being chased by a dragon during my training." Issei said. "I assume you want me in your peerage as well?" he added. "Yes. Koneko and Akeno said they really wanted you as a part of the team." Rias said. "Oh that reminds I have some information about the Fallen Angel appearances for you straight from Azazel himself. Let's return to the clubroom to discuss it there." Issei said.

**Later, Occult Research Clubroom**

"From what Azazel told me, some of his underlings were reported having suspicious activity. The reason is this girl here." Issei said. He pulled up a picture of a young blonde girl with innocent green eyes. "This girl is Asia Argento. She was a former nun who was branded a Heretic because she healed a Devil. She has the Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing], which can heal any kind of physical injury. The Fallen Angel group, led by Raynare Avari, the woman that was about to attack me, wants that Sacred Gear for some reason. My guess is Raynare wants it for herself so she can rule the world." Issei said. "Oh! Almost forgot, Koneko and Akeno, would you like to live with my family again? My parents will be happy to see you again after so long." Issei said. "Ufufufu! Yes Issei-kun." Akeno said. "Hai Issei-senpai!" Koneko said with a smile. "Now then, we need to work on a strategy." Issei said. "Here's what we're going to do." He added as he whispered the plan in the others' ears.

**Later at Issei's house**

"Mom, Dad, I have some people who wanted to see you again. Akeno, Koneko, come on in!" Issei said. They came in. "Mom, Dad, Akeno and Koneko are back, and they want to live with us again." Issei said. "Of course they can stay!" Issei's parents said with happy tears.

**Later in Issei's room**

Issei was going to sleep when Akeno and Koneko came in. Akeno climbed into bed next to him, and Koneko climbed onto his chest, as that was her chosen spot to sleep at, as she was Nekomata, this is something like a housecat would do. "Nyaah. Good night Issei-senpai." Koneko said as she fell asleep. Issei and Akeno soon fell asleep afterwards.

**The next morning**

"Ara, hello there." Akeno said after Issei's mom walked in to wake Issei up, only to find Akeno and Koneko there grabbing onto him while asleep with smiles on their faces. Issei's mom was surprised, but was happy that Akeno and Koneko came home to them and to Issei. Issei soon woke up and everyone went to eat breakfast.

**Later on the way to school**

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Issei said as he took off running towards school. He bumped into someone. "Ouch. Sorry about that!" Issei said sheepishly as he turned to find out who bumped into him, only to find out it was Asia, the girl Raynare was after. "Are you alright?" Issei asked the girl. "Yes. Thank you for asking. I'm Asia by the way." Asia said with innocence that Issei felt the desire to protect from harm. "I'm Issei." Issei said. His dragon powers allowed him to speak to others and be able to understand them, and they can understand him. "I'm looking for the church in this town. Can you please help me find it?" Asia asked. "Sure." Issei replied.

**Later after school, O.R.C. room**

"So you ran into Asia this morning." Rias said. "I didn't want to get her to the church, but I had no choice because I have to lure out Raynare so I can capture her for Azazel." Issei said. "I got info from Azazel the reels may make their move tonight. I will need you to go with me as she may have some cronies." He added. "Alright then, let's go!" Rias said.

**Later, at the abandoned church**

Issei and his friends were able to make a stealthy entrance. They split up, Issei was with Akeno and Koneko, and Kiba was with Rias. Issei found Asia passed out, tied to a cross-like device. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're too late Hyoudou! The ritual to remove her Sacred Gear is nearly complete. Now your friends are next to die!" Raynare said. It was eerily silent. Koneko and Akeno smirked, as they knew what would happen. Raynare saw this and gulped. **"So the Fallen Angel bitch thinks she can attack my friends and I won't be able to do anything? HA! I could easily kill you, even if my held my power back! Take this! Balance Breaker!"** Issei said.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Ddraig said from Issei's gauntlet.

Issei went into his incomplete Balance Breaker form. Raynare was scared. Her plan failed because the energy wave from Issei's Balance Breaker destroyed the machine and stopped her plans in their tracks. "Die bastard!" Raynare said as she threw a light spear that pierced his heart, causing him to cough up blood. "Damn. I failed…" Issei said he breathed his last breath. Akeno, Koneko, and Rias were releasing insane amounts of killing intent focused on Raynare, scaring the Fallen Angel. "You've dared to harm our Issei. Face the consequences!" Rias said as the girls all attacked Raynare at once, supposedly killing her.

**Later**

Issei woke up the next day. He found Koneko and Akeno in their usual spots, but had two new people join him in bed. Rias was on his right arm and Asia was cradling his head. Fortunately for him his parents were out that day. "Good to see you're awake Issei." Rias said. "Issei-san." Asia said with a tearful smile. "What happened?" Issei asked. "Raynare killed you before escaping, but I revived you using all 8 of my [Pawn] pieces. Asia also became my [Bishop] at her insistence. She was insistent on staying with you Issei." Rias said.

**Later at school**

"Class we have a new student!" Issei's homeroom teacher said. Asia walked in. "I'm Asia Argento, I'm not too familiar with Japan, and I hope we can get along." Asia said. She found Issei and waved to him. Issei waved back. The guys and girls were stirred with jealousy. Issei has yet another girl that gets to monopolize his attention, not giving them a chance.

**And the prologue is complete! I have decided to have Raynare appear in Chapter 17, but there will be a few twists to it. I will repost Chapters 1-16 now that the Prologue is completed.**


	3. Unexpected Surprise!

**Disclaimer: Refer to my story's Prologue**

Highschool DxD: New Chronicles

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Surprise!

**Picking up from Part 2 of the Prologue**

**3 months later**

**Forest of Familiars**

"Owowowowowowow!" Issei said as he recovered from being zapped by Rassei, Asia's familiar, a lightning-based Sprite Dragon. He then had a pissed-off expression borderline killing intent. "Whoops. I forgot to mention sprite dragons don't like other males!" The Familiar Master said. "You ok Issei?"Rias said. "Yeah just peachy." Issei said sarcastically. "No this shock hurts like hell!" he added. He then glared at Rassei, making the baby dragon shake in fear because it sensed Ddraig's aura and knew if it did anything else it was completely screwed. "Fine then go ahead and dote on your new favorite person Asia." Issei said in a monotone with a depressed aura, after which Asia became saddened. She tried to approach Issei only for him to keep walking away.

**Meanwhile in the shadows…**

_So this is the new __Sekiryuutei__. He is so much better looking than any other man I've ever seen. He will make a very delicious master._ this was a thought from a mysterious new person who will soon make her appearance

**Back to Issei and the others**

"Now to find you a familiar Issei." Rias said. "Problem: pretty much all of the stronger familiars only choose the most pure-hearted people, and I'm not too sure if I'm even worth looking at to them, even for dragons like Rassei." Issei said.

**A few minutes later**

"So this is where the dragons dwell." Issei said as he looked at the varying dragon species, who all observed him warily, as they like Rassei sense Ddraig's presence from him. After a few minutes, some of the baby dragons approached him, and after another few minutes, they had judged him as friendly. **"What business does the Sekiryuutei have here?" **One of the adult dragons asked.

"**My partner is looking for a familiar." **Ddraig said from Issei's left arm.

**Meanwhile**

While Issei and Ddraig were conversing with the dragons, a special dragon was watching from nearby. "Impressive, so he can converse with the adult dragons, and the young ones like him as well. I can sense their fear and respect for him. Ufufufufufufu! It appears I have found my perfect master!" THe mysterious observer said.

**Back to Issei**

"Why am I getting the feeling I am being observed by someone outside of the den?" Issei said. **"Hahahaha! It looks like 'she' has been observing you! From what I sense our leader has interest in you! This will be amusing!"** Raiga, a Thunder Cry dragon and one of the adults, said. He knew the observer's name. The observer flew down.

The observer was a girl who appeared to be the same age as Issei. Her long, flowing hair had a shade of brown similar to Issei's, was as tall as he was, had entrancing hazel eyes, and her bust size was in between Asia and Rias. She looked at him with a wanting look on her face.

"At long last, I get to meet the newest Sekiryuutei, so Issei Hyoudou, Would you like to become my master?" she said with a hint of seduction. _Damn she is sexy. Apparently she is a dragon too._thought Issei. **"Partner she is the Crimson Dragon Empress, the only being beside Albion and the White Dragon Empress that could fight me evenly." **Ddraig said, which really shocked Issei. After contemplating for a few moments, "Yes I would like to become your master. What is your name?" Issei said. "My name is Ryouko." Ryouko said.

"**Ryouko the Dragon Empress: Serve and protect me, as my friend and as a familiar! Hear my commands and become my familiar!" **Issei said as he recited the spell to bind a familiar to him. **"Issei Hyoudou, I hear your commands and acknowledge you as my master. Let your wishes be mine as well!" **Ryouko said as she recited the spell to bind herself to Issei. "At last I have a master to serve." Ryouko said. "Ok then, now to introduce to the others who came with me." Issei said.

**5 minutes later**

"Issei, who is the girl with you?" Rias asked as Issei walked up to her with Ryouko. "This is my familiar, a humanoid dragon named Ryouko. And Ryouko, this is my peerage's [King] and my master Rias Gremory." Issei said. "Nice to meet you." Ryouko and Rias said in sync. "Here's a surprise for you, Ryouko is special. She is actually the Crimson Dragon Empress!"Issei said, making everyone's eyes widen. "Ryouko, show them your dragon form please." He added.

"As you wish Issei-sama." Ryouko said as she changed to her dragon form. The others were shocked when they realized that **one of the four most powerful dragons** was Issei's familiar, as well as one being in his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. **"So the young Sprite Dragon has chosen the blonde girl as his master." **Ryouko said as said dragon raised his front right paw as greeting. "Well this is unexpected. Issei has Ddraig, Crimson Dragon Emperor in his Sacred Gear, and Ryouko, the Crimson Dragon Empress, as his familiar. Raiser will have a surprise for him in the upcoming game." Rias said.

**The next day**

Issei walked to school with Rias, Akeno, Asia, and Koneko.

"When is he going to add me to his harem?" one girl asked randomly**. **

**Later during class**

"Pay attention! We have a new transfer student!" Issei's homeroom teacher said. Ryouko walked in. "Ohayo! My name is Ryouko Yahtogami, and I hope we can get along." Ryouko said. She then spotted Issei. "Found you Issei-kun!" she said as she hugged him. "Yet another bishoujo that likes Issei has a raised flag! When will it be my turn!" one of the kendo club girls whined. "How do you know Issei?" one of the other girls asked. "We live in the same house." Said Ryouko. **"NANI?!"** everyone (minus Asia) yelled out. "It's true." Issei said with a sigh.

**Flashback!**

After Ryouko became my familiar, we all decided she would need to stay at my house along with me, my parents, and Asia.

"Hello Otou-san." Rias said. "Is this girl someone Issei knows?" Issei's mom asked. "Yes, he rescued me from the serial killer that was arrested a week ago." Ryouko said. "Sounds like something he would do. If a girl, especially one that was close to him, was in danger, he'd leap in and rescue her." Issei's father said with evident pride. "We would like you to have Ryouko stay here while she goes to school with us." Rias said. "Think of it as bridal training like with Asia." She added. "Ok then she can stay." Issei's parents said together. When 'bridal training' is mentioned, they say yes quickly.

**Flashback over!**

**Later in the Occult Research clubroom**

Everyone had gathered because a guest from the Underworld was coming. A magic circle with the Phenex emblem appeared and out stepped Rias' fiancée, Raiser Phenex and his sister Ravel. "Pleasure to see you again Rias." Raiser said. "Oh those two must be your new [Pawn] and [Bishop]." Said Raiser as he looked at Issei and Asia. "Also who's the other girl?" he added, pointing towards Ryouko. "That would be my familiar Ryouko in her human form." Issei said. "I'm Rias' new [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou." He added. Raiser was surprised at Issei's familiar. "Anyways, it's time for us to get married." Raiser said to Rias. "No!" Rias said. "This is for the future of all devils! We are low in numbers of pure-blood devils! This marriage brings a great future to all devils!" Raiser said. "No matter many times you pester me, the answer is still no! Father needs to accept that fact!" Rias said.

"How about this: We have a rating game. If Raiser wins, Rias will have to marry him. If we win, Rias won't have to marry him." Said Issei. "That works." Rias said. "That is an agreeable set of terms." Raiser said. "I will be the arbiter." Said Grayfia, who randomly appeared out of nowhere like she normally does.

**(Note: Issei is still perverted, but not as much as he was in canon. This is because he never met Matsuda and Mohotoma. So he is roughly the same as or greater than Kiba in terms of popularity with the girls. Also he had learned about his Sacred Gear as a kid, and he already has achieved Balance Breaker from his training, but the others don't know that yet, except for Koneko and Akeno.)**

And Chapter 1 of my newest story is complete! Keep reading and reviewing my stories! Peace out!


	4. The Big Fight!

**Disclaimer: Go back to the story Prologue**

Chapter 2: The Big Fight!

**Picking up from Ch. 1**

**Occult Research Clubroom**

Before the portal to the replica of the school opened, Rias and the others were discussing strategies. "The main problem is Raiser himself." Rias said. "We also have to be cautious as we don't know how strong his servants are." Issei added.. "True enough." Rias said. About five minutes before it was time to enter they had decided on their strategy:

Rias would find somewhere to hide, Akeno would guard her. Issei, Kiba, and Koneko would take care of the lower servants. Akeno would handle the queen, while guarding Rias and Asia. Koneko would handle the two rooks. Issei was the main force because of his Boosted Gear.

As for Raiser's group they were having trouble. "This is going to be tough. We don't know what kind of tricks that [Pawn] will have, especially with that familiar of his, which is a dragon in humanoid form." Raiser said. They had decided after debating the possibilities and prepared to enter the portal at the same time Rias was with her peerage.

**Now to get the action!**

"**Everyone knows the rules of a Rating Game. When the [King] retires, the match is over."** Grayfia announced. **"Now begin!"**

Issei was walking around with Koneko and Kiba when two of Raiser's [Pawns] and one of his [Bishops] appeared. "Oh my, it looks like they walked right up to us! I hope you are ready to lose!" Ile, one or Raiser's [Pawns] sneered. "That's what you think! Sacred Gear!" Issei said as his Sacred Gear appeared. They were still smirking. "Hahahaha! That looks like a weak Sacred Gear!" another [Pawn], the other twin Nel said. _**Boost!**_"Time to start powering up!" Issei said as his Sacred Gear began building up his power.

After a few minutes, when he was finished powering up, Issei decided to use one of his special attacks. **"Dragon Shot!" ** Issei said he fired a massive compressed energy blast, taking out both Ile and Nel in one clean sweep, as well as a large portion of the surrounding area. Ravel, Raiser's younger sister and his other [Bishop] teleported out of the way. "Damn it's been a while since I last used that!" Issei said. Kiba and Koneko's eyes went wide at the display of power. They now have respect to an extent seeing some of his legendary power in action.

"**Raiser's 2 [Pawns] retire." **Grayfia announced.

**Rias POV**

"That was fast. Either those servants were weak or Issei is stronger than he lets on." Rias said. "Ara it looks like Issei made them suffer. Just the thought of Issei doing that (to me) makes me all hot and bothered." Akeno said (on account of her sadist side.)

**Raiser POV**

"Damn I didn't think he was that strong. To think his Sacred Gear was a Longinus. This is getting interesting!" Raiser said as his battle spirit flared from seeing Issei in battle mode.

**Back to Issei**

"I guess I forgot the effects of that attack." Issei said. "What was that anyway Issei-senpai?" Koneko asked. "That was **Dragon Shot**, one of my special attacks. It was one I haven't used for a few years now. I have other tricks I will wait to reveal until I have an opponent that forces me to use them. I will explain to everyone about my **real** power after the rating game, but **only if we win**." Issei said. "That works." Kiba said. "Oh my confident aren't we?" a new voice said. After that voice came 8 new people:

Those people were Raiser's other 6 [Pawns], and one of his [Knights]. "Ready Kiba, Koneko?" Issei said. "Hai Issei-kun/senpai!" Kiba and Koneko said. "Now for my next trick!" Issei said. **"Sonic Flames!" **Issei siad as he breathed a massive flame on them, knocking out all of the [Pawns], but the [Bishop] withstood the fire, and the [Knight] just dodged it.

"**Raiser's 6 [Pawns] retire." **Grayfia announced.

"Now it's your turn Kiba!" Issei said. "So you are the Gremory [Knight]." Said the [Knight]. "Correct, now shall we have a duel?" Kiba said as he drew out his sword. "Indeed we shall." the [Knight], who was named Karlamine responded. While those two were busy, Issei and Koneko prepared their attack strategy on the [Bishop], who apparently summoned an ally, the other [Knight]. "Mihae be careful! That [Pawn] might be hiding some other tricks!" said the other [Knight], whose name was Siris.

"Time to play Ryouko!" Issei said. "Finally!" Ryouko said as she appeared by magic circle to Issei. "Watch out! He's summoned his familiar!" Mihae warned her ally. "Ryouko show them a taste of you power, and I might take you on a date later." Issei said. Ryouko was cackling madly. "Ufufufufufufu. Ufufufufufufufufu. Issei-kun, you'd better remember what you said!" Ryouko said as she charged her power, then changed to her dragon form, which made the servants, minus Koneko and Kiba, piss their pants (or panties because Raiser's servants are all girls.) from fear.

"**Time to end this for Issei-kun!" **Ryouko said as she breathed an extreme-scorching flame that took those two out.

"**Raiser's 2 [Knights] retire."** Grayfia announced.

"Amazing. Issei has taken out half of Raiser's servants without so much as batting an eye. I wonder what kind of other tricks he's hiding." Rias said. "Ufufufufu. That's my Issei-kun. Quick, but merciful finish. He makes them retire quickly, but tries not to injure them horribly. If he wasn't like that he wouldn't be my Issei-kun." Akeno said.

**Raiser POV**

"Amazing he has taken out most of them without breaking a sweat! I am now really fired up! I think I will go after Rias to draw him out of hiding." Raiser said.

**Ravel POV**

"I hope Onii-chan knows what he's doing, because if he screws up, it's game over." Ravel said to herself. She had heard of Issei from a friend of hers at school. She was like most other girls, who wanted his attention. She very much wanted to be his servant when he becomes a High-Class Devil. To put it simply, she was head over heels in love with him. _I really want to be a part of his growing harem._ She thought to herself.

**Back to Issei**

"Ok that leaves the 2 [Rooks] and the [Queen]. After that is Raiser himself. I might need you guys to help Ryouko guard me while I recharge my energy." Issei said. "Hai Issei-kun/senpai" Kiba and Koneko said.

**A few minutes later**

"**Raiser's [Queen] and 2 [Rooks] retire."** Grayfia announced.

"Come on out and fight me Hyoudou! Or it's goodbye Rias for you!" Raiser said. After that, killing intent flooded the area surrounding Issei. He then teleported to Raiser with Ryouko right behind him.

"Sigh. I never thought I would to reveal this so soon, but I have no choice seeing as you are threatening my master." Issei said with a demonic smile. The green jewel on his Sacred Gear started glowing. "HAHAHAHA! Do you really think that measly Sacred Gear can do a thing to me!" Raiser sneered arrogantly. "Not yet. You have threatened my master, so prepare to face the wrath of me and my comrades!" Issei said. "Balance Breaker!" Issei said as his Sacred Gear started glowing a bright crimson.

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!]**

A set of crimson armor began forming on Issei's body. After the transformation, his appearance changed. "This is the Dragon Emperor's power! Balance Breaker: Boosted Gear Scale Mail!" Issei said from inside the helmet. "Where did the Balance Breaker come from?!" Rias said in shock. The others were wide-eyed as well, as they had no idea that Issei already attained Balance Breaker.

"Time to end this Raiser! **Scissor Flames!**" Issei said as he blasted Raiser with flames he magically infused with holy water and the cross he got from Asia. "Why is he in pain?" Rias asked as Raiser howled from serious pain. "That was one of Issei's more powerful attacks. It does a lot of damage normally, but because he added a cross and some holy water in the mix, the damage done to a Devil is several times greater." Koneko said, which shocked Rias. "That still doesn't explain how he attained the Balance Breaker." Rias said. "He said after the match he would tell us his **full** story." Koneko said.

"Damn you! You have no business with the affairs of you superiors!" Raiser. "I don't fucking care bastard! You tried to force Rias to marry you when she plain as day didn't want to! That's more than enough of a reason for me to beat the shit out of you! Now try to survive this asshole!"

"**Now for my deadliest attack!" **Issei said as he powered up his second-to-most deadliest attack by gathering a large amount of magical energy, with a boost from the holy water and cross.

**Survive this asshole! Dragon's Solar Flare!"** Issei said as he blasted Raiser with the gathered energy. Raiser was weakened to the point of falling unconscious. Ravel then appeared. "Don't hurt him!" she said as she stood in front of him. "I would move if I were you, unless you want to be next!" said Issei, making Ravel blush. She then flew off with a face turned completely red.

**Raiser retires. Winner: Rias Gremory." **Grayfia announced.

"We did it!" everyone said. "And it's all thanks to Issei here. But when we get back to the clubroom, he has **a lot** of explaining to do." Rias said. "Hai Buchou!" Issei said.

**Later, Occult Research Clubroom**

"So I need to explain my full story do I?" Issei asked as Rias nodded. "Okay where should I begin?" Issei said.

**Flashback time!**

"It all started 10 years ago. I was over at the shrine Akeno's mother was priestess of, playing with Akeno and Koneko. After a stray Devil attacked Akeno and Koneko, I had gotten pissed off, which caused my Sacred Gear to appear for the first time, which it was black and red at the time. After using its power to rescue Akeno and Koneko, we had learned from Azazel that Akeno's mother was in critical condition, so we had fled to my house while her mother was being treated in the Grigori medical center."

"After not hearing from him for a week, Azazel informed us that Akeno's mother miraculously survived the attack, and she had become a fallen angel so she could live with Barakiel, Akeno's father. He briefly visited us and he told me he trusted me when I said I would look after Akeno for him. After that they began living with me and my family."

"A few years later, the Khaos Brigade attacked us again, and during that attack, my Sacred Gear had awakened enough to where I could freely speak to Ddraig. After another successful rescue, though barely, Ddraig had called an old friend of his: the Dragon King Tannin. Tannin had put me through harsh training to boost my speed and strength, which allowed me to stay powered up for longer periods of time."

"After about 2 years later, Raynare attacked me, and nearly killed Akeno and Koneko. I had gotten pissed off at her, causing me to go into Balance Breaker. I had sent her packing, but Akeno and Koneko were kidnapped during the fight, and I never saw them again, not until I came here to Kuoh Academy, where everything started here." Issei said.

**Flashback over!**

"Wow I never knew you had such a hard life as a child." Rias said. She was definitely incensed after hearing about everything that had happened to her favorite servant, as were the others at the people responsible. "Well we don't need to dwell on the past, and make ourselves a new future for all of us!" Issei said. "Yeah!" the others replied.

**Note: If you've seen season 1 episode 12 of the anime, you'll know what Issei's Balance Breaker armor looks like.**

And Ch. 2 is finished! Issei revealed his story to the others, Raiser gets utterly obliterated by Issei, so on so forth. Keep on reading and Ch. 3 should be up within the next day or two! Peace Out!


	5. New Friends and Romantic Surprises

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

Chapter 3: New Friends and Romantic Surprises!

**Darkfire45 here! I will introduce Issei's2****nd**** familiar in this chapter. (If you know the legends of the Mesopotamian sea dragon, you'll easily know this one!) **

**This chapter is focusing on Kiba and Tsubaki towards the middle until near the end, as there aren't any stories I've found that starred them. I thought this would be a nice tribute to the fans of the Kiba/Tsubaki pairing! I looked at their personalities and to me they make an awesome couple.**

**There might be other pairings in later chapters (as slow-down points in the story)**

**Anyways it's time to begin!**

**Picking up from Ch. 2 **

**Kuoh Academy entrance**

"So where are we going this summer Rias?" Issei asked. "We are going to the Mesopotamia region, as we believe another dragon ally could be hiding there, and negotiations with her should be easier since you have the two Crimson Dragons with you." Rias said. "True enough." Issei said. While Issei, Rias, Akeno, Ryouko, Asia, and Koneko were talking, everyone was looking on with jealousy. "Why does Hyoudou get all of the bishoujos? Where are those flags so we can break them?" some of the watching guys complained. "It's not fair! Rias-onee-sama and the other girls get Issei and Kiba to themselves!" one of the watching girls said.

**Meanwhile with a certain Phenex daughter…**

"I wish I could have a share of Issei. I can see why Rias and those other girls like him. He is a rare man. The kind that doesn't look at them as prizes, but as people. I hope Rias will let me join the Occult Research Club, but she may catch on to my intentions." Ravel said to herself quietly.

**Now for Koneko!**

Koneko was sitting quietly reading, when the teacher told her and her classmates to listen up. Ravel walked in, as she transferred to Koneko's class so she have help in getting closer to Issei. "Hello my name is Ravel Phenex. I am new to the school. Please take care of me." She said as she bowed.

**Asia's turn!**

Asia was sitting in class reading a book when the Kiryuu, a girl wearing glasses that is perverted almost as much as Matsuda and Mohotoma decided to walk up to her. **  
**

"Oh, is that a romance novel?" Kiryuu asked. "Yes." Asia said. "Ufufufufufu, looking for a way to attract Issei are you? Let me help you." Kiryuu said with a perverted smile. Before she could say anything, she felt someone grip her shoulder, then turned around to find Issei there with a demonic smile on his face. **"Would you mind keeping away from me or Asia with your perverted mind four-eyes? Or do I need to find a way to make sure to keep you away?"** Issei asked using a tone a certain alien in Tokyo would use when scolding someone. "No I'll leave and stay away from her!" Kiryuu said quickly, who was scared shitless, who then zipped off after Issei released his grip. "Damn annoying perverted woman! She needs to learn to stop messing with me and my friends!" Issei said from exasperation. "Umm… thank you Issei for… earlier." Asia said nervously.

He flinched slightly because he unintentionally scared Asia too. "You're welcome." Issei said.

**Later at the clubroom**

"So you have your newest servants with you?" Sona asked. "Yes. The brown-haired boy is my [Pawn], Issei Hyoudou, and the blonde girl is my [Bishop], Asia Argento." Rias said. "Pleasure to meet you Sona." Said Issei. "Nice to meet you!"Asia said. "Oh and who's the other girl?" Sona asked. "That is my familiar Ryouko in her human form." Issei said. "Now to introduce you to my newest servant, my [Pawn] Saji Genshiro. Saji took 4 pieces." Sona said. "Issei took all 8 of mine." Rias said. "How did he take all of your pawn pieces?" Saji said in disbelief. "May I?" said Issei. "Go ahead." Rias. "Sacred Gear!" Issei said as his gauntlet appeared.

"Isn't that a dragon's arm?!" said Tsubaki, Sona's [Queen]. "Yes, this is my Sacred Gear, the Longinus-class Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear." Issei said, startling Sona and her servants. "Also I can use Balance Breaker." He added, shocking them again. "May I see your Sacred Gear Saji?" Issei said. "You can show me how to use it?" Saji asked. "Yes. Your Sacred Gear is one of the four made from the Dragon King Virirtra being sealed. Absorption Line is the name of it." Issei said. "As the name suggests, you can absorb your target's power and use it to boost your strength." He added. "Oh and if you want I can help you learn how to use it." He added. "Seriously?!" Saji said. "Yep." Issei said.

**Later**

"Issei, why is your familiar in her human form?" Sona said. "Her normal form wouldn't exactly fit here, and it would be ridiculously obvious." Issei said. "But I will say she is a dragon, Ryouko the Crimson Dragon Empress to be exact." He said, jaw-dropping Saji because of having two of the four most powerful dragons with him.

"Issei-senpai we have a guest." Koneko said as she pointed at the door. Issei then opened it, revealing Ravel. "What exactly are you doing here Ravel?Issei asked with a raised eyebrow. "After my brother was defeated, I told my parents what happened and they decided to transfer me here because we had bloodfests among my family members, and our parents wanted me to ask you to help keep me safe. And I also wanted to ask Rias if I could join the Occult Research Club as well." Ravel said with a small blush, which everyone but Issei missed.

_Damn first it ends up having Akeno and Koneko falling for me, then Rias, then Asia, then Ryouko, and now Ravel! This is going to get interesting._ Issei thought to himself. He apparently didn't realize every girl in Sona's peerage (Sona herself included) had a crush on him (except Tsubaki, Momo, and Ruruko. Momo and Ruruko have crushes on Saji while Tsubaki has a crush on Kiba.)

**About 10 minutes later**

"Hey Tsubaki, do you have any information about the Dragon King Tiamat?" Issei asked Tsubaki. "Yes I do, but it has a catch." Tsubaki said. "Let me guess: You want me to set you up on a date with Kiba right?" Issei said with a knowing smirk. Tsubaki blushed furiously. "Y-Yes." She said while fidgeting. "I'll see what I can get on Tiamat for you."Tsubaki said after regaining her composure. "I'll see if I can get Kiba to go on a date with you." Issei said. "See you later."Tsubaki said.

**Later after Sona and the others left**

Issei and Rias were talking in privacy. "I saw you asking Tsubaki something. What was it?" Rias asked. "I was asking her if she could get me some information on Tiamat. She said she could do it, but I would have to convince Kiba to go on a date with her." Issei said. "I'll handle that, besides, that will be a relief for Sona as well because she was also worried about Tsubaki finding a guy she liked." Rias said. "It's quite the win-win situation for us isn't it?" Issei said. "Yes it is." Rias said.

**5 days later**

It was time for fun under the sun, as it was time for summer break for everyone at Kuoh Academy. Everyone was at Issei's house, which was redone by Rias' family with permission from Issei's parents, with them going on a long-wanted world trip, leaving Issei and the girls by themselves at the house, much to the girls' happiness, with Ravel now joining them. Kiba was also staying there, with his room next to Issei's. The two of them were chatting about varying things. "Issei, you know I said I had a girl I liked?"Kiba said. "Yeah. I think I have an idea of who it is." Issei said. "It's Tsubaki." Kiba said with embarrassment. Issei was just laughing at the irony of what Kiba just said. "What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"I was asking Tsubaki to get me info on Tiamat, she told me the catch, after I had guessed she had a crush on someone. The funny part is that your love for Tsubaki is mutual Kiba. Bluntly, she is also in love with you." Issei said. Kiba was surprised. "What was the catch for the info?" Kiba asked. "The catch was I had to set her up for a date with you, which won't be too hard seeing the mutual love in the air." Issei said. "Before you ask, I'll invite her over for you." He added. "Thanks man, I owe ya." Kiba said. "No problem!" Issei said.

**A few minutes later**

"How did it go?" Rias asked "Better than expected. It turned out Kiba and Tsubaki had mutual love for each other. Now we need to get Tsubaki over at some point and get them a place to go for a date." Issei said. "Excellent work Issei." Rias said.

**The next day**

**Kiba POV**

"Today was my planned date with Tsubaki. I was still slightly nervous, but Issei gave me a confidence boost. I hope Tsubaki will like where I am taking her. I'm glad I now have my chance to propose to her as well." Kiba said to himself.

**Tsubaki POV**

"Today's the day! I hope Kiba got a good place for us to go for our date. I wonder what he's got planned."Tsubaki said to herself, whilst blushing furiously.

**Later that day**

Kiba went to Sona's house to get Tsubaki. **Ding Dong!** After a few minute Sona answered the door. "Oh hey Kiba. Here to get Tsubaki?" Sona asked. "Yes." Said Kiba. "Tsubaki, your boyfriend's here!" Sona said. Tsubaki rushed down to see Kiba, seeing him dressed for the occasion.

**Kiba POV**

_Wow she looks dazzling! If I play things right I can propose to her using the ring Rias and Issei got me. I hope this goes well__**. **_Kiba thought to himself.

**Sona POV**

_That looks like a ring box! I see now. Kiba plans on proposing to Tsubaki tonight! This is great news! Nice going Issei! You definitely knew what they both wanted! I think I may have myself a good man, but I'll have to share him with my servants, and Rias and her servants._ Sona thought to herself.

**Rias POV**

_That was excellent thinking Issei! Now those two can get themselves married! I'm glad I have a man that is apparently an excellent matchmaker! Soon it will be my turn to get Issei to marry me, though I'll have to share him with any new girls that become my servants, as well as Koneko, Akeno, and Asia._ Rias thought to herself.

**Issei POV**

_Good, Kiba has decided to take my advice. I have to be careful, though, because Sona and Rias might try to snare me, but I'm going to play hard to get._ Issei thought to himself, as he was aware Sona and her servants (with a few obvious exceptions!) also love him in the same way Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Ryouko, and Asia do.

**Now back to Kiba and Tsubaki.**

"We're here Tsubaki. You can uncover your eyes now!" Kiba said. Tsubaki looked to find out that he was taking her to Olive Garden, one of the more expensive restaurants she had wanted to go to. "How did you know I wanted to go here?!" Tsubaki asked. "Sona told me when were in the clubroom at school before break started while you were talking to Issei." Kiba said. "Thank you Kiba!" Tsubaki said with a smile, something not seen on her face by anyone, even Sona, for a long time.

**About an hour later**

_Now to take her to my secret spot!_ Kiba said in his thoughts. He then told Tsubaki to cover her eyes while walking with Kiba. After a few minutes: "you can uncover your eyes." He said. Tsubaki uncovered her eyes to find a spot with a spectacular view of the beautiful sunset. "This is an amazing spot!" Tsubaki said. Kiba then took the ring box out quietly.

"Tsubaki. You have been one of the people closest to me and that makes you special. You are also one of the few girls that knows me well. I'm glad to have you around. I wish to stay around you, with new experiences for us to find together. Tsubaki Shinra, will you marry me?" Kiba asked on one knee, with the ring on display. Tsubaki gasped. She was silent for a moment. Afterwards she had tears in her eyes. "Yes Kiba Yuuto, I will marry you!" Tsubaki said from joy. Kiba slipped the ring on her left ring finger, then they shared a long kiss under the setting sun.

**30 Minutes later**

Tsubaki entered Sona's house with a smile on her face. Sona noticed it. _Thank you Issei for setting her up with Kiba. It's been 4 years since she last smiled like that. Now that she has found love, joy can return into her life._ Sona said mentally. "I can guess Kiba proposed and you said yes." Sona said with a smirk. "Yes. I have to thank Issei for this later." Tsubaki said. "I'll tell him that for you." Kiba said.

**Later at Issei's house**

"How'd it go Kiba?" Issei asked. "She said yes." Kiba said. "Congrats man!" Issei said with a thumbs-up. "When do we need to set the wedding?" he added teasingly. "Not for a while!" Kiba said.

**Later before bed**

"Kiba proposed to Tsubaki like I had figured he would." Issei. "Impressive. Sona told me about how Tsubaki came in smiling brightly after that. I have to give you credit Issei, you're quite the matchmaker." Rias said. "Let's go to bed and prepare for a trip to Mesopotamia."Issei said.

**The next morning**

"They finally decided they'd climb into bed with me eh?" Issei asked himself as he noticed the girls about him. Rias was on his right, Asia on his left, Koneko sleeping on his chest like a cat (she's a Nekomata, so you get the idea), and Akeno cradling his head. "Girls time to get up." Issei said. "Morning already senpai?" Koneko asked. "Yes, now we need to prepare to go to Mesopotamia to find and meet Tiamat." Issei said. "Oh almost forgot. Sona and her servants are coming with us." Rias said. "I can guess why." Issei said looking at Kiba in the doorway.

**Later that day**

"Good thing I am humanoid dragon." Issei said. Since dragons live in places much hotter than a desert, the temperature is just right for Issei, Ryouko, and Saji. The others didn't take it as well. "That's not fair, you have an advantage because of you three being dragons." Momo whined. Everyone gave Kiba and Tsubaki some space, seeing as they would soon be married, and this was one of their first romantic moment. Sona's other servants (minus Momo and Ruruka, who were talking to Saji.) were secretly swooning over Issei, as they fell harder for him when they heard about what he did for Kiba and Tsubaki from Sona. _He will soon be mine._ They all said mentally.

**Later at the Gremory resort**

"I'm glad your family has a resort out here." Issei said as they checked in and were working on sleeping arrangements. Saji would room with Momo and Ruruka (Issei's 2nd round of matchmaking!); then Kiba and Tsubaki would room together; then Issei would room with Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Ryouko, and Ravel; Then Sona and the rest of her servants in the last room. "Good night everyone!" Issei said

**The next morning**

Kiba and Tsubaki were sleeping peacefully hand-in-hand, with Tsubaki using Kiba's chest as a pillow. Issei noticed this from the doorway and quietly exited and closed the door. _My idea worked out much better than expected. Now to see if Saji got together with Momo and Ruruko._ He said mentally as he walked to Saji's room. _Oh ho! It looks my second round of matchmaking was a success! Now we have two weddings! We'll see how long it takes for Rias and Sona to find out!_ he added as he smirked at the success of his plan.

"**Time to wake up!"** Issei said. Everyone got up, got dressed, and met in the main part of the room. "Okay we need to begin our search for Tiamat. Oh and I think Saji has something to ask Momo and Ruruko!" Issei said. Saji, who caught what he meant said: "Everyone I'm now engaged to Momo and Ruruko as of last night! Thanks Issei for putting me with them!" he said. _Issei once again impresses me! He finally got Saji with Momo and Ruruko. Now he won't pursue me anymore and I can focus on getting Issei's love and affections._ Sona said in her mind.

_You once again did something to improve the team's morale Issei. Thank you._ Rias had a one track thought.

**Later, near Tiamat's den**

"We should be near her den by now." Issei said. **"Who dares enter my den?" **Tiamat said. **"Is that how you greet an old friend Tiamat?"** Ddraig said from Issei's arm. **"It's been a while hasn't it Ddraig?"** Tiamat said as she appeared in her human form. Her appearance is the same as Ryouko in her human from, but has a slightly darker complexion, and her eyes are emerald green, with long black hair. "So this boy is your host eh" Tiamat asked. "He's not the only visitor." Rouko said. "Ah Ryouko too. Good to see you as well. But why are you with Ddraig and that boy?" Tiamat asked. "That "boy" is my master. I became his familiar." Ryouko said. Tiamat turned to Issei. "And what is your name boy?" she asked. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, and as Ryouko said, I am her master, but I am a servant of the Gremory family." Issei said. "Oh, so you're a Devil." Tiamat said. "Yes. The girl with red hair standing next to me is my peerage's [King] and my master, Rias Gremory. Rias, this is Tiamat." Issei said.

"Nice to meet you." They said simultaneously. "If you want, I'd like to be your second familiar Issei." Tiamat said, giving him a suggestive wink. "Ok then." Issei said as he prepared for the ritual.

"**Dragon King Tiamat: Serve me and protect me from harm. Guard me with your life from all dangers ahead as my friend and as my familiar. Hear my commands and become my familiar!"** Issei said as the magic circle began glowing.

"**I, Dragon King Tiamat, hear your commands. Always care for me. Protect me as my friend and as my Master. With these wishes, I hereby accept your summoning!"** Tiamat said as she finished the ritual. "Now to return with my King to his home." Tiamat said, who grabbed onto Issei's arm, spurring jealously from the other girls. "What? A girl can't spend time with her man?" Tiamat asked.

**Meanwhile from the distance...**

_So this is Ddraig's newest host and Mother's new master. I will stay behind for now, but be warned Issei Hyoudou, I will come one day for my claim on you. I won't let Mother or any other dragon, not even Great Red or Ophis have you to themselves. That's my job and mine alone._ a mysterious observer said.

**Tiamat POV**

_So Lotan seems to be smitten with Master as well. Ufufufufufufufufu this will get interesting soon._ Tiamat thought to herself.

**Back to Issei**

"Master we have a guest! Lotan come on out! I know you're watching!" Tiamat said. **"Drat!"** Lotan said as she came out of hiding. "Issei this is my daughter Lotan. Lotan you obviously know who my master is." Tiamat said. "Nice to meet you I guess." Issei said. "Same here Issei." Lotan said. "Before you ask Mom, I 'm staying here, but I will come later for my claim on him." Lotan said as she flew off. _Oh. Shit._Issei thought in his head.

**Later, Issei's house**

"Well it seems I've become a dragon magnet haven't I Ddraig? After awakening you from the gauntlet, I get Ryouko the Crimson Empress as my familiar, then today I get the Dragon King Tiamat as a familiar, with her daughter Lotan being smitten with me. I wonder who is next." Issei said while chuckling. "I'd might as well begin making plans to marry Rias, Sona, and the other girls." he added. He has no idea that other women of the supernatural world are interested in him romantically.

**(Note: You know how Mohotoma could look at a girl and guess their "three sizes"? Kiryuu has a similar ability, but she can guess the length of a… certain part of the male anatomy.)**

And Ch. 3 is finished! Issei gets his 2nd familiar, Kiba gets engaged to Tsubaki, and Saji gets engaged to Momo and Ruruko. Issei then begins making plans for his wedding with the other girls, since he knows they aren't going to give him up to girls other than them. Meanwhile other women observe Issei from a distance, hoping to meet him.

Keep on reading guys and Ch. 4 will arrive soon! Peace Out!


	6. Monstrous Hilarity

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

Chapter 4: Monstrous Hilarity

**Darkfire45 here! Kiyome makes her appearance!**

**Time to begin!**

**Picking up from Ch. 4**

**First day of new term, Kuoh Academy**

"We have a new student joining the class!" Issei's homeroom teacher announced. Tiamat walked in. "Hello. My name is Selena Alvarez. I am new to Japan and its culture. Please take care of me." She said as she introduced herself. She then spotted Issei. "Found you Issei-kun!" she said as she hugged him like Akeno often does. "How many bishoujos is this guy going to get before his luck runs out?!" Matsuda complained. "Why can't I have any luck with him?" one of the random girls whined.

**Later after school, clubroom**

"Who are these two?" Issei asked. "They are Holy warriors asking us for help retrieving the stolen Excalibur fragments." Rias said. "Issei-kun!" the brown-haired girl said. "Irina-chan?!" Issei said in surprise. "Yay you remembered!" Irina said with a sunny smile. "Irina was a childhood friend of mine like Akeno and Koneko." He filled in the blanks. "Oh and if you're wondering about the two girls grabbing my arms, those are my familiars: Ryouko the Crimson Dragon Empress and the Dragon King Tiamat in their human forms." He added, to Irina's surprise and jealousy. "So you are the witch Asia Argento." the other girl, the blue-haired Xenovia said coldly. Then everyone, Irina included, froze because they knew something was wrong. It was **never** this silent unless you insulted Issei or any one of his friends or family, which was a sort of death sentence if you knew Issei.

Issei then grabbed Xenovia hard and made her face him, while he was wearing a demonic killing-intent laced smile. **"Do you really think that you or anyone for that matter can get away with insulting my friends without me stepping in? If so then you are a complete fucking idiot. If you keep up with your arrogant insults, I just might have to use one of my more powerful tricks. You don't want that do you?"** said Issei.

Xenovia paled and rapidly shook her head no. She heard about his legendary power and how easily he beat several ultimate class beings fighting him at the same time. She knew Issei's anger was a landmine you don't want to trip at all. She knew she was screwed as hell if she did just that.

"Issei-senpai has only let us see his basic special attacks. His more powerful ones would cause too much damage to be used here. He really only uses them in the pocket training dimension he has with him. Those attacks could wipe out half the Gremory territory in one clean sweep. Basically, getting Isssei-senpai mad is a bad idea." Koneko said. Irina was shocked at Issei's monstrous strength. Xenovia paled even further, as she knew the Gremory territory was huge.

**The next day**

Issei was walking near the gym as Sona asked him to make sure a guest she had invited wouldn't cause any problems, when he found a girl that looked like she was a little bit older than Sona and Rias in a magical girl cosplay outfit while random guys from school were snapping pics. Saji then appeared and shooed them off. _Serafall?! I didn't expect her to be here! _Issei thought to himself. "Thanks Saji, I was about to use my **Killing Intent Manifestation** on them, but you saved me the trouble." Issei said. "Saji-kun, who is that?" Serafall asked.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me from my last visit to the Sitri mansion with Azazel!" Issei said, pretending to be hurt. "Issei-kun is that you?!" Serafall said. "Yes it is!" Issei said. Serafall then tackled him with a death-grip hug. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to see you again?!" said Serafall with tears in her eyes. "Issei no baka**!**" Serafall said as she sobbed lightly from happiness, whilst hugging him like he might leave if she let go of him. "Will you promise to never leave me again?" Serafall said. "Yes I will. I won't ever forsake you or any of the other girls." Issei said.

"Who are the two girls behind you?" she added a moment after she had noticed Ryouko and Tiamat. "Those two are my familiars Crimson Dragon Empress Ryouko and Dragon King Tiamat in their human forms." Issei said. "And you get to meet my other dragon soon." Issei said. "Onee-san stop causing trouble!" Sona said from embarassment. "Sona-chan. How dare you not tell your Onee-chan about your open house! And why didn't you tell me Issei-kun was going to school here?" Serafall asked. "Apparently because of what's happening right now." Issei deadpanned. "Hello again Serafall."Rias said. "Ria-tan!" Serafall said "I see you already met Issei." Said Rias. "I've known Issei-kun for a long time!" said Serafall.

**Later**

"Let me get this straight, Sirzechs, your parents, and Serafall are staying at my house for now?" Issei said. "Sona, her servants, and her parents are also staying." Rias said. "I'm glad your dad had the house redone not just for us, but when we have guests as well." Issei said.

Right when he finished saying that, the doorbell rang. Issei answered the door to find Sona's parents. "Hello again Lord Sitri. It's been a while hasn't it?" Issei said. "Yes it has Issei. I still remember when Serafall and Sona were so attached to you when you and Tannin came. He tagged along with me." Lord Sitri said, while pointing to the chibi dragon on his right shoulder. "And hello to you geezer dragon!" Issei said. "You too runt!" Tannin said. "Hello again Tannin." Ryouko and Tiamat said. "Ah, Ryouko and Tiamat, I didn't expect you to be here." Tannin said.

"Those two are my familiars." Said Issei. "Oh my, finally succumbed to Ddraig's influences have you?" Tannin teased with a hearty laugh. "How mean." The two said in unison with adorable pouts, setting Tannin off again, which got everyone else laughing. Everyone was having a merry time until the doorbell rang again.

Issei answered the door. "Oh hello Lord Gremory!" Issei said as he greeted Rias' father. "Good to see you again Issei. Thank you for helping in taking care of my daughter." Lord Gremory said. "So this is the young man my daughter likes." Rias' mother, who was eyeing Issei's worth, said. "He's definitely perfect for Rias. I can sense his immense strength." She said. "I can see where Lord Sitri's opinion of Issei comes from." Lord Gremory said. "Forgetting your onii-sama Rias?" Sirzechs asked.

"Onii-sama?!" Rias asked. "Hello again Issei." Sirzechs said. "Good to see you again Sirzechs. You too Grayfia. I assume Millicas is with you?" Issei said. "Issei onii-sama!" called out a mini Sirzechs. "Good to see you Millicas. How are your studies going?" Issei asked. "Great! I hope you can tutor me some more while I'm here!" Millicas said. "I don't mind." Issei said, making the boy smile. "By the way Issei, how do you know my family and Sona's as well?" Rias asked. "I'll clear some more things up for everyone." Issei said.

**Flashback!**

"While I was training with Tannin, Azazel, the Grigori leader, had an errand that needed to be done, and he had asked us to be his bodyguard of sorts. He had some work he had to do to help end the fighting between us Devils and the Fallen Angels. Shortly after negotiations were completed, He took me and Tannin to the Gremory mansion, where I met your parents and older brother Rias. Millicas was quite shy and withdrawn when I met him. A few days after we started playing together, he began to open up to me and everyone around him. Sirzechs and Grayfia were glad that I was there for him. I still remember how sad he was when I told him we had to leave."

"After leaving your family's mansion, Tannin and I went back to training. I had already managed to awaken my Balance Breaker abilities at that point. Thanks to the training, I can stay in Balance Breaker for 5 days straight before I have to recharge. Anyways back to the subject. Azazel had said he would take me to his estate in the Underworld, where he would continue my Sacred Gear training. While he was speaking with Lord Sitri, I had met Sona and Serafall. The three of us became close when Azazel and I were visiting. I stayed with Sona's family for about 3 months as Lord Sitri wanted me to stay because I made Sona and Serafall happy. I had to leave them after 3 months because I needed to go back to Akeno and Koneko, who were both lonely while I was gone. I hope I never see their sad expressions ever again."

"All of this happened before the first Raynare incident when my complete Balance Breaker was triggered." Issei said.

**Flashback Over!**

"I never expected that you were the same guy onii-sama and Grayfia had become so fond of." Rias said. "When I had found out Issei had transferred to Kuoh, I was unbelievably happy at the news. I would get to see one of the few guys I respected. I was a little bit jealous when I saw Akeno and Koneko run up to him on the first day. But I was willing to wait for my chance." Sona said.

"You haven't forgotten me have you?" a new random voice said. "Old course not old man!" Issei said. "How mean!" the voice said again. **"Cut out the acting Azazel."** Issei said in his demonic voice. "You're no fun Issei!" Azazel said. "That reminds me, is Kokabiel's seal still active?"Issei asked. "Thankfully yes. I also recovered the Excalibur fragments he stole." Azazel said. "I sense two familiar presences." Issei said.

"**Irina! Xenovia! Get out of hiding unless you want me to scorch you to ashes!"**Issei said in demonic voice. The aforementioned people came out. "We need to destroy the swords. They have been tainted by a greater evil." Xenovia said. "We agree." Azazel, Sirzechs, and Serafall said in unison.

**Later that day**

"Onee-chan what are you doing?!" Sona asked. "I was trying to get in the bath with Issei-kun." Serafall said with a childish pout. "Would you all mind leaving and letting me take a bath in peace?!" Issei said pissed off. Sona and Serafall took off after that. "Ryouko would you mind putting up a barrier to keep people from entering for me?" Issei asked. "Sure Issei-sama!" Ryouko said.

**Later that** **night**

Sona and her servants (with 3 specific exceptions) decided to join Rias and the other in Issei's bed. Issei was already asleep and wouldn't notice until the next morning.

**Next morning**

"Huh, things have changed for me a lot." Issei said to himself. He then noticed the girls around him. "Let's see. I've got Sona on my left arm, with Reya and Tsubasa next to her; then Rias on my right arm with Akeno and Asia next to her; then Koneko on my chest; Ravel on my left leg; then Bennia on my right leg. And there's Ryouko, Tiamat, and Serafall by my head." He added quietly. All of the girls were graced with peaceful smiles. _I'm glad all of them are smiling. They all deserve to be happy._ Issei thought to himself.

**Later that morning**

"We have another guest."Rias said. "Issei this my friend Kiyome Abe, a monster tamer. Kiyome this is my [Pawn] Issei Hyoudou." Rias said. "A pleasure to meet you." Issei said.

**Kiyome POV**

_I knew Issei was special but I didn't expect him to be Rias' servant! I finally get to spend some time with Issei!_ Kiyome said mentally. Ever since she had learned about Issei from Rias, Akeno, and Koneko, she admired him from afar, because she, like most every girl Issei has met, loves him greatly. Kiyome also wants to be a part of Issei's growing harem.

**Normal POV**

"It's nice to meet you too Issei." Kiyome said. "Oh I brought some of my monster friends along." She added. The aforementioned monsters appeared. Issei waved saying hello. The harpy, lamia, and centaur girls were blushing crimson red. To them, Issei was very handsome. After being silent for a few moments, they decided to introduce themselves. The lamia, whose name was Miyabi, introduced herself first. Next was Naomi, the harpy. And then Laura, the centaur introduced herself. The three girls began talking to Issei, and were opening up slowly.

**Meanwhile with Rias and Kiyome**

"You were right when you said Issei can get the shyest of people to open up. Laura, Naomi, and Miyabi are the shyest of my monster team and they wouldn't talk to anyone other than me. I'm amazed to see them talking to Issei." Kiyome said. "Sona, Serafall, and Millicas would only talk to a few people, but they opened up after meeting Issei. I'm glad I found a man who can love all of us unconditionally like he does." Rias said.

**Back to Issei**

"I have some different dishes I can cook for you to try." Issei said. Naomi, Laura, and Miyabi said they would like to try some of his cooking.

**30 minutes later**

"Dinner time everyone!" Issei said. Everyone zipped on down to the table. Everyone here has tried Issei's cooking (except for the monster girls) and will go through hell (figuratively and literally) to be able to enjoy it. Naomi, Laura, and Miyabi took a bite, and they liked it. They ended up eating everything on the plate, and they asked Issei for seconds, which he gave them.

**After dinner**

"Thanks for Dinner Issei!" Miyabi, Naomi, and Laura in unison as they teleported to Kiyome's house. "Why are you still here Kiyome?" Issei asked. "I have to talk to Rias about a few things." Kiyome said.

**Later with Kiyome and Rias**

"So you want to become Issei's servant when he becomes a High-class devil as well?" Rias said. "Yes." Kiyome said while blushing a cherry red. "I wonder how many more girls will get drawn in by Issei before things get really hectic." Rias said.

**The next day**

"Let's welcome our two newest members: Xenovia and Irina." Rias said. "You became one of us eh Xenovia?" Issei said. "Yes, I am Rias' new [Knight]." Xenovia said. "Michael placed me here to act as guard for the 3-way peace treaty coming soon." Irina said. "Well it's good to know I'll be here with all of my closest friends." Issei said.

Ch.4 is finished! Kiyome makes her appearance. The next characters to arrive will be a surprise! Peace out and keep reading!


	7. Trip to Kyoto!

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1**

Chapter 5: Trip to Kyoto!

**Begin!**

**Picking up from Ch. 4**

**The next day at school**

"Isn't the school trip to Kyoto coming up soon Rias?" Issei asked. "Yes, we were asked by my brother to meet with the Youkai leaders there for alliance negotiations." Rias said. "Onee-chan told me to go as well." Sona said. "I assume Serafall was whining about the fact she wasn't allowed to come with us?" Issei asked with a sigh. "Yes." Sona said.

**A few days later, on the train.**

"What all are we going to do in Kyoto? If we go to the shrines, me, Ryouko, Tiamat, and Saji would probably be the only ones able to enter them since our dragon powers protect us from the shrine's seals." Issei said. "We cleared that issue with the tourism board, whose members are from all the factions of the Alliance." Rias said. "Good." Issei said. "We still need to meet up with the Youkai representative." He added. "True." Rias said.

**Later, during the mountain climb**

"Who goes there!" said the Youkai guards. "Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and our companions." Issei said. "Let them in idiots! Those are our guests we agreed to meet with!" a woman's voice appeared! Issei recognized that voice from his last visit to the Underworld with Azazel **(around the time he met Sona and Serafall.) **"Hello again Yasaka. How's Kunou doing?" Issei said. "Issei?!" Yasaka said. "Yep!" Issei said. "Kunou, Issei's here!" Yasaka said.

"**NANI?!"** Kunou yelled in complete shock as she zipped down to the front gates. "Hello again Kunou. Glad to see you're good." Issei said. "Baka! Do you know how much I've waited to see you again after 5 years?! Kunou yelled, as she grabbed on to Issei and broke down crying, just sitting there while he comforted her. "Thank you for that Issei." Kunou said. "No problem." Issei said. "Oh I need to introduce you to my friends." He added.

"From left to right is my peerage's [King], Rias Gremory, [Queen] Akeno Himejima, [Bishop] Asia Argento, [Rook] Koneko Toujo, [Knights] Kiba Yuuto and Xenovia, and myself, [Pawn] Issei Hyoudou." Issei said.

"I'm Rias' close friend Sona Sitri, and these are my companions: [Queen] Tsubaki Shinra, [Pawns] Saji Genshiro and Ruruko Nimura, [Bishops] Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, [Knights] Tomoe Meguri and Bennia, and [Rook] Tsubasa Yura." Sona Sitri.

"Issei, was my mom telling the truth when she said you possessed a Sacred Gear?" Kunou asked. "Yes she did. Sacred Gear!" Issei said. His dragon gauntlet appeared. "Isn't that Boosted Gear?!" Kunou said, shocked. "Yes it is. Oh I haven't introduced you to my familiars have I? Ryouko, Tiamat, come on out!" Issei said. They walked up to him and Kunou. "Kunou, these are my familiars Crimson Dragon Empress Ryouko and Dragon King Tiamat, in human form." Said Issei. "Ryouko, Tiamat, this is my old friend the kyuubi leader Yasaka, and her daughter Kunou." He added. "A pleasure to meet you." All four of them said at once. "Don't we need to get on to negotiations?" Issei asked. "Yes we do." Yasaka said.

**Later in the Youkai Grand Hall**

"Thank you for coming to meet with us. It was good to see you and Kunou again Yasaka." Issei said. "You too Issei. Oh that reminds me, I was planning on sending Kunou back home with you and the others as I had her transferred to Kuoh so she would be safe with you and your friends. She is a second-year student like you Issei." Yasaka said. "I actually can agree with the idea. It would be good for her to make some new friends. I can assume your other reason is you want her to be one of my servants once I become a High-Class Devil right?" Issei said with a knowing grin.

"I didn't think you'd figure it out." Yasaka said, also grinning. _I also want to be one of your servants like Kunou does. However I would have to find someone to replace me. I hope it works out._ She added in her thoughts.

**Later during a shrine visit**

"So he's the newest Sekiryuutei. He looks like good boyfriend material for you Rossweisse." Odin said jokingly. "For once you might be right, joking or not." Rossweisse said.

"Hello there Issei!" Odin said. "Hey geezer. One of your guards I assume?" Issei said, gesturing to Rossweisse. "Oh yes, this is one of my Valkyries, Rossweisse. Rossweisse this is the newest Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou." Odin said. "A pleasure to meet you Rosweisse." Issei said. "N-Nice to meet you too Issei." Rossweisse said, with a faint blush that Issei didn't miss.

_Ah Damnit! Another bishoujo who's attracted to me. Who's next, another female dragon?_ Thought Issei.

"I can assume that Loki got free and has freed Fenrir, who should be attacking out of nowhere soon?" Issei asked. Right after he said that, Loki and Fenrir appear. "Oh hello father. Come to face your death?" Loki said. "You've gone far enough Loki." Odin said. "It's my turn now." Issei said. "Fenrir, attack!" Loki said. Fenrir charged at Issei, ready to bite him, after which Issei swatted him back with a hard punch. Fenrir growled and charged again, only to get hit back again by Issei.

**Rias POV**

"Amazing. He's attacking Fenrir head on and is winning by simply punching the beast in his stomach. This should be over before long." Rias said to Sona.

**Back to Issei**

"Hmm, I didn't expect you would be able to beat Fenrir. Skoll, Hati! Come out!" Loki said as two wolves that looked like mini-Fenrirs appeared. I captured a human woman, turned her into a wolf, and then forced her to breed with Fenrir. These two minis are the result. Good luck trying to fight all three of them at once!" Loki said. "Hah! This'll be easy!" Issei said. His Sacred Gear gave the indicator it was ready.

"Now then. Time for… Over-Booster!"

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Issei powered up to his Balance Breaker state. After the transformation, everyone that didn't know Issei's abilities were surprised. "Oh and this is my complete Balance Breaker too!" Issei said. "Now then time to kill some wolves!" he added as he charged forward.

Help then appeared in the form of the Albion and Vali. "Glad to see you Vali and Albion." Issei said. "Same here Issei." Vali said. "Now care to help me kill these annoying dogs?" Issei asked, with a smirk. "With pleasure." Vali said, as he was also smirking.

**About 30 minutes later**

Hati and Skoll were downed. Fenrir was wounded. "Hey why don't we give him to Le Fay?" Issei asked. "That would work." Vali said. Le Fay then teleported through magic circle to them. "Hello again Le Fay." Issei said. "S-Same here Issei." Le Fay said while stuttering and blushing. "You want Fenrir here?" Issei asked. "Oh poor thing!" Le Fay said as she was petting Fenrir, while healing him. After he recovered, instead of attacking, he walked to Le Fay and greeted her like wolves normally do to each other. Kuroka appeared by stealth, which Issei picked up on.

"Stop trying to sneak up on me Kuroka. It doesn't work." Issei said. "Nyahah. You're no fun Issei!" Kuroka said as she appeared. "Before you ask. Shirone is doing well. You'd be surprised at the change in her personality." Issei answered the unsaid question. "Thank you for watching out for her, and tell Rias that for me too." Kuroka said, who was relieved that Koneko had people looking out for her.

Issei went back to make sure Loki's seal was strengthened. "Thank you for helping us Issei." Odin said. "No problem geezer." Issei said. " Oh almost forgot! I had this made for you. It's a magic toy ship that grows with its master, which you can use as your harem palace when it gets big enough!" Odin said "Tata! I need to get back to Asgard!" he added before he teleported out, leaving Rossweisse with everyone. "Damnit Odin!" Rossweisse said. "You can always come with us." Rias said. "Thank you." Rossweisse said.

**A few days later**

"Pay attention! We have two new students and a new assistant teacher!" Issei's homeroom teacher announced. Kunou, Le Fay, and Rossweisse walked in. "Hello I am Le Fay Pendragon. And yes like King Arthur Pendragon. I am new to Japan and I hope we can get along!" Le Fay said. "Found you Issei!" Le Fay said as she got in the seat next to Issei.

Kunou was next. "Hello my name is Kunou Aoyama. I am new here to Kuoh. I hope we can all get along." Kunou said. "Found you Issei!" Kunou said as she took the spot on the other side of Issei. "No fair! Two more bishoujos that know Issei! Where's my flag with him?" one of the other girls whined. "Bastard keeps getting them one after the other. Why can't we have any luck with bishoujos?!" Mohotoma whined.

Rossweisse was last. "Greetings. I am Rossweisse, like Le Fay, I'm new to Japan, and I hope I can get with all of you in this class." Rossweisse said. "How's the adjustments of living here going for you?" Issei asked. "Surprisingly well, since I have people I know like you to help me out." Rossweisse said. "Only because of you staying at my house!" Issei said **"NANI?!"** his shocked classmates (except Kunou and Le Fay) replied. "Now the bastard even has older women living with him!" Matsuda complained. The girls were just shocked. Issei must be quite the lady-killer to have _**older women**_ living with him. Now for a flashback for explanations!

**Flashback time!**

"So you want to become my other [Rook] eh?" Rias said."Yes. It would help me out a lot, as well you. I have strong offensive and defensive Norse magic I can use." Rossweisse said. "Plus it puts you closer to Issei right?" Rias said as he knew the **real** reason. "There is a ritual to make you a Devil without you dying first." She added.

Rossweisse was unconscious so the ritual could be performed. **"Rossweisse the Valkyrie! Bring thy soul back on to the Earth and become my servant!"** Rias said as the [Rook] piece assimilated with Rossweisse. She then woke up. "Would you like to move in with us at Issei's house?" Rias asked. "Yes." Rossweisse said.

**Flashback over.**

Now for what made Xenovia become a Devil!

**Flashback #2!**

"Damn. Kokabiel is a pain in the ass to beat." Issei said. "I agree." Kiba said. Kiba had killed Valper Galilei, the one responsible for the Holy Sword Project, which Kiba was the only survivor of. Xenovia was backing him up with the Durandal, a Holy Sword several times more powerful that the complete Excalibur, but at the cost of being nearly impossible to control. Kokabiel was wearing them out, as they had to keep him busy while Issei powered up.

"Hey freak angel!" Issei yelled. "What do you want boy?" Kokabiel snarled. "Time to give you a helluva ass-kicking!" Issei said. "And how are you going to do that?" Kokabiel sneered. "This is how: Time for Over-Booster!" Issei said.

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!]**

Issei pulled out his Balance Breaker. Kokabiel was now scared shitless. "Scared of the runt? How about the runt obliterates you!" Issei yelled as he powered up for a nasty attack.

After powering up for about 2 minutes, Issei made his move. **"Dragon's Solar Flare!"** Issei said as he fired his shot at Kokabiel, who was weakened already. "You fool! Do you realize what you're doing!" Kokabiel said. "Yes I do. Sending your ass to Hell!" Issei said. Kokabiel managed to survive with heavy damage, when a surprise came out.

"Heh. Long time no see, Vali, Albion." Issei said. **"Ah, Issei. Haven't seen you in a while." **Albion said. "I can assume Azazel sent you to get Kokabiel for him?" Issei said. "Yes." Vali said. Vali and Albion then left with Kokabiel to return to Azazel.

We had learned that God of the Bible had died during the Great War. Xenovia, who lost her faith, asked Rias if she could become her other [Knight]. Rias naturally said yes, but was cautious since she knew Xenovia was using it as an excuse to get closer to Issei. Rias used the ritual that would reincarnate her without killing her.

After that, we had a small celebration to welcome Xenovia to the group.

**Flashback over!**

**Meanwhile with Matsuda and Mohotoma**

"Does everyone agree that Issei Hyoudou and Kiba Yuuto should die?" Matsuda said. "Yeah!" the other guys said. "They deserve to die for their crimes of attracting girls, especially Issei with his bishoujos. Do we agree on that?" Mohotoma said. "Yeah!" the others said. "We need to get dirt to ruin Issei and Kiba!" said one of the other guys. "We'll decide on that later." Matsuda said. Naomi was outside in the tree listening. She then quietly flew off after the conversation.

**Later, Kiyome's house**

Naomi came in from a surveillance mission and told Kiyome what she had heard. "This is bad. Fly to Issei's house and tell him the information you just told me." Kiyome said.  


**Issei's house**

Issei was enjoying a snack when he heard wing rustles. He opened the window, where Naomi flew in. "Is there something you need Naomi." Issei asked. "Bring everyone else to the room." Naomi told him. Issei got the others downstairs. "What is Naomi wanting to tell us?" Rias asked. "Yes what is it?" Sona asked. "I was on a surveillance mission for Kiyome when I heard an odd conversation. I recorded it and played it for Kiyome. She asked me to play for all of you as well." Naomi said.

After the recording was played, everyone was alarmed. "We'll need to be more careful. If we screw up, we have one hell a problem to deal with." Issei said. "That's an understatement." Koneko said. "Tell Kiyome thank you for the information. She also might need to be wary."Issei said. Naomi flew off.

**Note: Kunou is the same age as Issei, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina (for a fresh spin on things)**

**Note #2: Issei has already met and defeated Vali, and they are rivals like in canon, but met at a different point.**

**Note #3: Le Fay is also Issei's age, she will come to Kuoh.**

**Chapter 5 is complete. Xenovia's return as a Devil is explained, Kunou, Le Fay, and Rossweisse join everyone at Kuoh, among other things.**

**Peace out and keep on reading. See ya when Chapter 6 arrives!**


	8. Sealed Vampire

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

Chapter 6: Sealed Vampire

**Picking up from Chapter 5**

**This is a slowdown point!**

**The next day, Kuoh Academy**

"Didn't Sirzechs say you already had another [Bishop] that was sealed up?" Issei said. "Yes, we now believe it's time to wake her up. Now that I've grown up, I should have better control with her." Said Rias. "Well let's head to the clubroom." Issei said.

**Later, in the old school building**

"So this is the place huh?" Issei said. "Now to break the seal." Rias said. _**Clink**_ the seal was undone. Everyone saw a cardboard box that was rumbling. Issei opened the box.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"** a girlish voice screamed. **Whyyyyyy did you remove the booooooooox?" **the voice repeated. "Hello again Gasper." Rias said. "So this is your other [Bishop]" Issei said. "Yes this is Gasper Vladi, and she is my other Bishop. She was sealed because her Sacred Gear, **[Forbidden Balor View]**, was unstable and couldn't be completely controlled." Rias said. "I see." Issei said. "Hello Gasper." Issei said in a friendly tone. Gasper picked up on it, seeing as she slowly and carefully walked up to Issei.

"Who are you?" Gasper asked. "I'm Rias' [Pawn] Issei Hyoudou. I have a Sacred Gear myself. Would you like to see it Gasper?" Issei said. "S-Sure." Gasper said. "Sacred Gear!" Issei said. His dragon arm appeared. Gasper was amazed. "See this arm? This arm is proof of my will to protect my comrades. My power was hard to control, yet I didn't give up on finding out how to control it. If I can do it, you can too Gasper." Issei said. "You really mean it?" Gasper said. "Yes I do!" Issei said.

**Later in the Gym**

Issei came up with an idea for Gasper's training. He would throw objects at Gasper, and right before Gasper uses her powers, Saji would use Absorption Line to drain some of the excess out. Issei started throwing volleyballs at Gasper, Saji activated his Sacred Gear as soon as Issei gave the signal. Issei's idea worked, to an extent. The problem was Gasper was lacking courage.

Issei then had an idea. Since Gasper was a vampire, she would need to have some of Issei's blood to get better control of her powers. Gasper quickly said no as it reminded her of her horrible past. She had told everyone their story, after which she broke down crying. Issei went over to her and comforted her as she released all of those years of pain, hatred, and sadness, crying onto Issei's welcoming shoulders. Gasper felt a lot better after that.

"Would you like to attend school with all of us? I, and everyone else here, will always be here to help you Gasper." Issei said. "Thank you! I was always alone, but now I have friends who all care about me. I would be happy to attend school with everyone." Gasper said.

**The next day, Koneko and Ravel's class**

"We have a new student!" Koneko's homeroom teacher said. Gasper walked in. "H-Hello I'm Gasper Vladi. I-I'm new here and I h-hope we can get along." Gasper said. "Kya! She's so cute!" one of the other girls said.

"How are going so far for you Gasper?" Issei said. "Great! Everyone in class was kind to me." Gasper said. "That's good to know." Issei said.

**Explanations for certain holes in my plot:**

**Grayfia's random appearance!**

**As for Grayfia appearing out of nowhere in Ch.2, I made it seem stupid. But here's what happened: Issei had known from Sirzechs that Raiser might use dirty tricks to win, depending too much on his family's power. Having this in mind, Issei asked Grayfia to be the game's arbiter. And right before the end, she appears through magic circle without being noticed by anyone except Issei. **

**Now for Rossweisse becoming a Devil!**

**Rossweisse didn't have a way to earn money, so she went to Rias and asked if she could become her servant. Rias had said yes, and had her parents hire Rossweisse as an assistant teacher, who then became the assistant for Issei's homeroom teacher.**

**Issei's flying ship familiar****!**

**Now for the part where Issei gets his flying ship familiar. Odin had given Issei the ship as gratitude for Helping him with capturing Loki. The ship's magic allowed it to grow with its master. Once the ship became big enough, it would serve as Issei's harem palace, as well the home for his family, as well as Kiba and Saji's families.**

**And now for the last piece of the puzzle, Ravel!**

**After Raiser lost, he continued his tradition of trading 'useless' pieces and traded Ravel to their mother. She had heard about Issei's victory and thought of something that would benefit the House of Phenex: She decided to have Ravel transfer to Kuoh, where Rias and Issei were at, as she had planned on making sure Ravel would be one of Issei's servants once he became a High-Class Devil. It was termed as 'unknown reasons' in canon. But my guess is Raiser and Ravel's mother wants to marry Ravel off to Issei. Certain parts of the storyline imply that. You just have to look really hard into the plot to figure it out. My guess is she wants a strong grandchild with the blood of a phoenix and the blood of a dragon.**

**Finally got the details down! Now to continue the main story!**

**Later, clubroom**

"I had Kiyome place some bats around the school in order to discreetly keep an eye out for Matsuda and Mohotoma and their group. And a special invisibility barrier to shield us from all senses." Rias said. "We should be safe from those idiots for now." Issei said.

**Meanwhile with aforementioned perverts.**

"So this is the Occult Research Club's base. Soon we will have bishoujos giving us and us alone their affections!" Matsuda said. "We'll kill Yuuto and Hyoudou and then the women will be ours!" Mohotoma said. They were planning to find something to use to blackmail the girls, Issei, and Kiba. Issei decided to scare them off good.

"**So the pervert duo and his buddies think they can use cheap tricks to get the girls' affections eh? Here's news for all of ya: blackmail isn't quite the way you want to make a girl fall in love with you. Now the girls here are getting annoyed with the lot of you. Now scram before I beat the shit out of all of you! Got that dumbasses?" ** Issei said with his most terrifying demonic smile yet. Matsuda and the others fled because they knew they were in deep shit after that.

"Tch. Annoying bastards never learn." Issei said with a sigh. "Ara. Issei-kun being scary makes me all hot and bothered!" Akeno said as she began to nip Issei's earlobe, making the other girls angry.

"Akeno! Issei is mine! Get off of him now!" Rias said.

_Ok makes sense for Rias and Akeno to start fighting over me._

"No! Issei-senpai is mine!" Koneko said.

_Now Koneko is in the fray._

"Issei-sama is going to be MY husband!" Ravel said.

_Even Ravel? How long is this going to go?_

"Make love to me Issei!" Xenovia said.

_Xenovia is as straightforward as ever._

"No Issei-kun is my property!" Irina said.

_Understandable that Irina wouldn't give me up that easily._

"I'm not giving him up easy!" Le Fay said.

_Now Le Fay?_

"Issei is going to stay by my side!" Kunou said.

_Great. Kunou too?_

"No fair! I want in too!" Asia said.

_How long is this going to go on?_

"I'm not giving up Issei-senpai!" Gasper said.

_Even Gasper?!_

"I'm not giving up Issei-kun!" Serafall said.

_Where the hell did Serafall come from?!_

"Has everyone forgotten me?" Sona said.

_Sona too?!_

"You always get him Rias!" Yura said.

_Even Yura is like this?_

"I think he deserves a more mature woman." Yasaka said.

_Where did she come from?!_

"I want my turn with him too!" Reya said.

_Hell Reya wants in?_

"Nyaha! I'm the one getting Issei!" Kuroka said.

_The fuck? Where did Kuroka come from?_

"I'll be the one getting Issei!" Rossweisse said

_Even Rossweisse?!_

"No Master is mine!" Ryouko said

_Reasonable as dragons are territorial._

"Sorry girls this one's mine!" Tiamat said

_Again, territorial dragon._

Issei was having to hear their squabbling over him. He had had enough. The girls began to become terrified, except for Le Fay, Kunou, Ravel, Rossweisse, and Yasaka, as they had no clue why the girls became silent. **"I know that all of you want me. Do you really think it will be possible for me to make a choice with the constant pressure of possibly destroying the few true friendships I have? If you do, you are very sadly mistaken. I want to keep or strong bonds intact, but it isn't easy. If you want your chances with me please stop with the pointless arguing.**" Issei said with a sigh. The girls pondered this for a few minutes then they all apologized. Issei accepted it because they had his wishes at heart. "Thank you. We needed that Issei." Rias sais.**  
**

**Note: Gasper was a girl instead of a boy like in canon for a fresh spin.**

Hopefully, I should have done a good job explaining certain aspects of the story's plot so far.

Anyways, Peace out and keep on reading!


	9. Return to the Underworld!

**Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1**

**Arc 2: Issei's Afterlife Journey**

Chapter 7: Return to the Underworld!

**Part I: Visiting the family!**

**Picking up from Ch. 6**

**Beginning of Winter Break**

"So for winter break we're going to the underworld?" Issei asked. "Yes. My family wanted us to drop by and visit, especially Millicas. He's quite fond of you Issei." Rias said. "Onee-chan would be very happy to see Issei." Sona said. "I'm sure a lot of the women from the Underworld would swarm me if they knew who I was." Issei said "That's an understatement." Koneko said. Issei had no damn idea that after hearing what happened with Raiser, the women and children of every race (primarily Devils) and humans are excluded, except for a certain monster tamer. They see him as a sort of ideal for the desired man, and the ideal father.

"Rias, Sona, there's something only you two should hear." Issei said, as he walked out of the room with Rias and Sona. "I spoke to Sirzechs, and asked him to help me with a surprise wedding for Kiba and Tsubaki; and then one for Saji, Momo, and Ruruko. I'll need not only your help, but everyone else's help, except for the ones getting married." Said Issei. "Impressive use of our vacation time to get them hitched." Rias said. "You amaze me once again Hyoudou. I agree with your idea. Now we need to set everything in motion." Sona said. "I agree. Time to call Sirzechs and inform him on our strategy." Issei said.

**Later that day**

"How soon should we have the double weddings Grayfia?"Issei asked. "A few days' time should be enough to prepare for the weddings." Grayfia said. "Kiba and Saji will be shocked, then happy as hell when they get a load of my surprise for them!" Issei said. "We'll need to begin part 1 of the plan: getting the site of the wedding set up! Now here's the plan." He added as he whispered it into Grayfia's ears. "This is quite the plan you have here Issei." Grayfia said. "I just hope it works." Issei said.

**Later at an undisclosed location**

"Nani?! You're planning the wedding that isn't ours?! Issei-kun's a meanie!" Serafall said. "I'm not planning a wedding as I'm still unsure about how big of a damn harem I'm going to end up with so I can't really make the wedding a blast without having idea of how big a wedding it will be!" Issei said "Besides, we still have the damn Khaos Brigade we have to keep an eye on. They'll more than likely screw things up." He added. "Don't we need to start on the decorations?" Rias asked.

**Later at the Gremory mansion**

"Man it's been a while since the last time I came here!" Issei said. "Issei nii-sama!" Millicas said. "Good to see you again Millicas. I can assume these are friends of yours?" Issei asked. "Yep! Please show them your power!" Millicas said. "Sacred Gear!" Issei said as he summoned his Sacred Gear. "Would you like to see my power in action?" Issei asked with a friendly smile.

**In the training area**

"Dragon Shot!" Issei said as he broke all of the targets. The kids were awed. "That's just a few of my many tricks. My stronger ones are too powerful, even when held back, to use here. Half the Gremory territory would be gone if I used them." Issei said sheepishly.

**Meanwhile with Rias**

"Issei looks like he's having fun." Rias said. "Millicas seems to be having fun. It's the same for his friends." Grayfia said. "You seem happy." Rias said. "Yes. That would be because Millicas has someone who is like an older brother to him. Issei enjoys being around Millicas because he thinks of Millicas like a little brother." Grayfia said.

**Later after Millicas' friends left**

"Had fun Millicas?" Issei asked. "Sure did!" Millicas said. "Oh hello Grayfia." Issei said sensing Grayfia from the shadows. "I can assume it's time for me make my debut in the Underworld?" he added. "Yes." Grayfia said.

**The next day**

"We have Rias Gremory and her peerage, and Sona Sitri with her peerage here live." the news reporter said.

"Greetings. I am Sona Sitri, here with my team with one of them being engaged to a member of Rias' team. My [Queen] Tsubaki Shinra, who is engaged to Rias' [Knight] Kiba Yuuto, my [Rook] Yura Tsubasa, my [Bishops] Momo Hanakai and Reya Kusaka, my [Knights] Tomoe Meguri and Bennia, and my [Pawns] Saji Genshiro and Ruruko Nimura." Sona said.

"Hello people of the Underworld. I am Rias Gremory, here with my peerage, including my newest members: The Durandal user and my [Knight] Xenovia, my [Rook] Rossweisse the former Valkyrie, my [Bishop] former nun Asia Argento, and our last member, the newest Sekiryuutei, my [Pawn] Issei Hyoudou."Rias said as she introduced everyone. There were quite a number of cheers, with the loudest and the most coming from the women and children who were big fans of Issei.

"So Issei, can you show us your power?" the reporter asked. "Rias?" Issei asked. "Go ahead." Rias said. "Sacred Gear!" Issei said. Everyone present, as well as those watching, were astonished at Issei's Sacred Gear. "I hear you have a bit of a matchmaker reputation amongst your friends." the reporter said. "That's correct. I was the one who set up our [Knight] Kiba with Sona Sitri's [Queen] Tsubaki. Same for Sona's [Pawn] Saji, one of her other [Pawns] Ruruko, and her [Bishop] Momo. Rias, Sona, and I have a surprise for them. You will get to see the surprise in 2 days' time. I hopefully will be seeing you there!" Issei said. "I also heard you have quite the harem." the reporter said.

"I apparently do. The harem includes two of my familiars. Ryouko, Tiamat, come on out!" Issei said as the aforementioned two appeared by magic circle. These two girls that I just summoned are my familiars Ryouko the Crimson Dragon Empress, and the Dragon king Tiamat." He added.

The viewers were stunned speechless for a few moments. "Ok. Didn't expect the Sekiryuutei to have dragons, especially one of the Heavenly Dragons and one of the Dragon Kings, as familiars." the reporter said. "You know what's really hard to believe? They asked me straightforward if I wanted to be their master." Issei said. "It's the truth of the matter." Ryouko and Tiamat said, which blew away anything the onlookers wanted to say. The women were mentally weeping at their low chances with Issei.

"Now then, Kiba and Tsubaki, We have heard about your engagement. What made Ms. Gremory and Ms. Sitri allow the engagement?" the reporter asked. "Well, Sona wanted Tsubaki to find herself a good man, which ended up being me. Honestly I'm glad we were able to get engaged. Also this engagement might not have happened if it wasn't for Issei here. I can verify that he will be there when he's needed most. He's one of the best comrades our teams could have." Kiba said. "I'm also happy about the engagement. I was able to finally get mutual love. The very one I fell in love with is reliable like Issei. Kiba has always been there for me when I needed it most. I feel very special and happy since I am now to be wed to the one man who could make me happy." Tsubaki said.

"Now for you Saji. Is it true that Issei here set you up with your fellow [Pawn] and one of your team's [Bishops] as well as your fellow [Pawn]?" the reporter asked. "Yes. Issei set me up with them when we were at Mesopotamia, before we met Tiamat. I was surprised at what he had figured out, but then I was happy about it. I feel very lucky to have two girls who love me without fail, and I can be the same to them. Thanks again Issei for setting us up!" Saji said with a thumbs-up.

**Later at the mansion**

"That was exhausting. The number of fans I may get might skyrocket." Issei said. "I agree with you on that Issei." Saji said. "Well we need to get back to everyone else."Kiba said.

**Meanwhile with a certain organization**

"So that's him, the feared Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou. Impressive how you managed to escape me so long." Cao Cao said. He was Ophis' direct second-in-command, possessing the [True Longinus], the spear that killed Jesus Christ, the most powerful of the Sacred Gears next to Issei's [Boosted Gear] and Vali's [Divine Dividing]. "So this is the runt we couldn't kill." one of his underlings said. "Yes. Soon we will need to make our move. He may the key to drawing out Great Red." Cao Cao said.

**Part II: Khaos Brigade Attacks!**

**2 days later**

**Underworld Capital, Lillith**

"Today's the day for our surprise!" Issei said. "So the time has come." Grayfia said. "I'll get Rias to help me with Kiba and Saji, and Sona will get Tsubaki, Momo, and Ruruko. Let's get this show on the road!" Issei said.

**Later at the wedding location**

Kiba, Saki, Tsubaki, Momo, and Ruruko were all blindfolded wondering what surprise Issei had for them. Issei was smirking at the possible reaction he would get from them.

After Kiba and Tsubaki walked to the altar while being guided by Issei and Sona, they removed the blindfolds. "Why are we dressed for a wedding, unless… Issei you sly dog!" Kiba said, while he and Tsubaki were making priceless expressions. Sona got them on camera. "Hahahaha! Those expressions were priceless!" Issei said while laughing up a storm. "Now for the wedding. Take it away Ruval!" Issei said.

"We have gathered here on a wonderful day to celebrate two weddings, Kiba Yuuto and Tsubaki Shinra, and the other one won't be revealed just yet." Ruval said.

**5 minutes later**

"Now to exchange the vows and the rings." Ruval said.

"Tsubaki Shinra. You are the first woman I have met besides my master who has ever shown me love and kindness. I admire that, along with that no-nonsense attitude of yours, yet you are still the kindhearted and loving woman I have come to greatly love. Today is the start of our next adventure as husband and wife, as we fight for the Underworld's peace alongside our comrades. I dearly hope we can remain together for eternity. With this ring, I wed thee, Tsubaki Shinra, my beautiful bride." Kiba said.

"Kiba Yuuto. I have met many men, but none have given me the respect and love you have given me. When I first met you, I was harsh on you, yet you still allowed me to get close to you. You have proven to me time and time again that your courage and kindness match the [Knight] that you are. You are the ideal of a man I had after meeting you. I have had heartbreak, but you stood by my side after that time. To this day, this glorious day, you have proven to be the man I had hoped for. I am happy to at last be able to always be by your side, as your wife. I hope our marriage will prosper for us. With this ring I wed thee, Kiba Yuuto, my dear husband." Tsubaki said.

"Now that the vows have been exchanged, I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Ruval said. Kiba and Tsubaki kissed each other, after which having a blissful smile, then Tsubaki lobbed the bouquet, with Ryouko catching it. Tsubaki then ran down the aisle with Kiba, hand in hand.

"Now for our surprise wedding! Saji, Momo, Ruruko, get on down here!" Issei said.

"Now for our second wedding: Saji Genshiro, Momo Hanakai, and Ruruko Nimura." Ruval said.

Saji, Ruruko, and Momo stepped up to the altar. "Now to exchange the vows and rings." Ruval said.

"Momo Hanakai. You are one of the few people who have earned my love and respect. You have been around to help me when I needed it most. I have come to love you a lot, not only as a friend, but someone I can love and be loved in return. I am so very happy that I can thank you for everything by accepting the duties and responsibilities as your husband. With this ring, I wed thee, Momo Hanakai." Saji said as he slipped the ring on Momo's left ring finger.

"Ruruko Nimura. Like your fellow wife Momo, you have been one of my closest comrades. I have found people I can trust with my life. You and every one of our friends have given me respect and kindness. I am so very grateful for everything. As my way of saying thank you, I will accept the responsibilities and duties as your husband, to give you and Momo happiness. With this ring, I wed thee, Ruruko Nimura." Saji said as he slipped the ring on Ruruko's left ring finger.

"Saji Genshiro. You have been the only man I've met besides Issei and Kiba I could trust. I was always a shy girl, but you came into my life and helped me with my confidence, and I was able to make many good friends because of it. With everything you've done for me, I don't deserve to be your wife, but yet here we are on the altar, with you willing to share your life with me. I am so happy to at last be able to be your wife. With this ring, I wed thee, Saji Genshiro." Ruruko said as she slid the first piece of the wedding band on Saji's left ring finger.

"Saji Genshiro. I have never really given men respect because nearly every man I have met was a complete pervert. My opinion was proved wrong when I met you, Kiba, and Issei. I was rude towards yet you still tried to befriend me. I had no idea how to react. Yet you still went out of your way to help me out. I'm so very happy that I found a kind, loving man like you. I can say with surety that I want to share my life with you as your wife. I am so very grateful that you decided to marry me. At first I had wanted you to myself like Momo, but after that night in Mesopotamia, we decided to agree on sharing you. I am so very grateful I can have the place of being your wife alongside Momo. With this ring I wed thee, Saji Genshiro." Momo said as she placed in the other piece of Saji's ring on his left ring finger.

"With these vows, I declare you husband and wives. You may kiss the brides." Ruval said.

Saji kissed Momo, then kissed Ruruko. The two brides threw their bouquets, with Tiamat catching Ruruko's bouquet, and Le Fay catching Momo's bouquet. Saji, Momo, and Ruruko then ran down the aisle, hand in hand with joyful smiles on their faces.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! My plan worked!" Issei said. "You had this planned from the beginning?!" everyone from the two peerages said in sync out of shock. "Yep! I just needed the right opportunity. Ruval offered to be the preist to show his family's gratitude for me watching over Ravel for them. I accepted the offer out of respect." Issei said.

"**Too bad this happy day shall come to an end!"** a voice said which made Issei growl from anger. "Cao Cao! Come out of hiding!" Issei said. "Who's Cao Cao?" said Rias. "He's the second in command of the Khaos Brigade, the people who attempted to kidnap Akeno and Koneko." Issei said. "The leader is the Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis. The Khaos Brigade was formed because Ophis wanted to defeat the Great Red, the other Dragon God, and return to the dimensional gap. They have been abusing her intentions to try to forcibly take over the human world and the Underworld." He added with contempt.

"Oh my, it's been a while hasn't it Issei?" Cao Cao said with a sneer. "What do you want?" Issei asked with anger in his tone. "My boss wants to meet you." Cao Cao said. "Tell Ophis not right now." Issei said. **"Where exactly do you think you're going?"** a new voice said.

"You must be Ophis." Issei said. "So you are the Sekiryuutei that Vali's team had been talking about." Ophis said. "What do you want with our master?" Tiamat and Ryouko said with obvious territorial hostility. "Oh the Crimson Dragon Empress Ryouko and the Dragon King Tiamat. So you are bound to this man?" Ophis asked. "Yes, and we are quite fine with it, since he is strong, yet he is still a kind-hearted man." Tiamat said.

**Ophis POV**

_I can sense his love and kindness from his strength. It's slowly beginning to pull me in towards him. Now I want him for myself._ Ophis said mentally.

**Back to normal POV**

Ophis was faintly blushing. Even the Infinity Dragon God is succumbing to Issei and Ddraig's influence. She slowly walked towards Issei with a wanting look on her face. The Dragon God apparently has chosen her man.

However, a tragedy happened. "Whahahahaha! Time for Ophis and the Sekiryuutei to die!" Cao Cao said. He drew out some special blow-darts he kept hidden for if e ever needed them. These darts were specially made for killing dragons **(Like Issei's sword Ascalon.)**. The main ingredient: The toxic blood of Samael the Dragon Eater! "Time for yo to die at last Issei Hyoudou!" Cao Cao said as he blew the darts at Issei. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei yelled as Samael's blood began to burn him inside out. Rias and the others could do nothing but watch their beloved Issei die right before their eyes. "Rias, run away..." the final words Issei said before death gripped him.

"Whahahahaha! At last the annoying Sekiryuutei is dead!" Cao Cao. whie laughing maniacally. After his bout of maniacal laughter, he then was panicking. Rias and every one of Issei's closest friends' individual auras skyrocketed, with tremendous amounts of killing intent. They weren't going to capture the attackers, they were going to kill, no **fucking annihilate **them for what they did to Issei.

Rias, Sirzechs, and Grayfia's powers of destruction formed a set of massive energy spheres in their hands.

Koneko and Kuroka's hands were charged with offensive senjutsu energy.

Akeno's Holy Lightning got much brighter and stronger.

Rossweisse powered up her nastiest attack magic.

Gasper's eyes turned red and everything around her started turning black.

Kiba brought out his Holy-Demonic Sword.

Xenovia brought out the Durandal, which for once she is managing to control.

Asia is somehow using offensive magic.

Ryouko and Tiamat changed to their dragon forms, with very pissed expressions on their draconic faces.

Sona and Serafall have their ice magic ready.

Kunou and Ravel have their fire magic out.

Le Fay brought out Fenrir, who was growling.

Vali was in Blance Breaker form, ready to dish some serious pain.

Cao Cao and his underlings were now showing scared shitless expressions. "Oh. Shit." Cao Cao said as everyone fired their nastiest attacks on him. Cao Cao and most of his troops escaped thanks to a lucky break from Hades' magic circle.

**Note: Ophis' appearance is that of a girl around Rias and Akeno's age, instead of little girl like in canon. (Think of her canon appearance, and add a few years of maturity and you'll get the result. Also, she doesn't wear the Gothic lolita clothes, instead she wears clothes similar to what Rias wears.)**

**Tip for dealing with women: NEVER harm or kill their man, otherwise you're screwed as hell! (for in general)**

And Ch. 7 is done. Issei's afterlife journey begins after being killed by Samael's blood. The next chapter setwill be filled with adventures to new place as Issei begins to return to the Underworld. Peace out and keep reading.


	10. The Next Journey Begins!

**Disclaimer: go to the Prologue at the story's beginning.**

Chapter 8: The Journey Begins!

**Dimensional gap**

"Damn where am I?" Issei said as he woke up. **[Thank goodness you're alright partner! I thought I lost you!]** Ddraig said. "How are you with me if I'm dead already?!" Issei asked, shocked at the situation. **[I'm guessing the Great Red is helping us. I think she might have succumbed to our influence like Ophis has.]** Ddraig said. "Awake are you Issei?" Ophis asked. "Before you ask, no I wasn't killed by that lizard's blood, but my power had just gotten temporarily got lowered from its effects. Great Red is working on a new body for your soul Issei." Ophis said.

"There's a catch in order for me to get it right?" Issei said cautiously. "Yes. You must find the Origin Dragon Zecrow and the Jade Dragon Seraphim. When they join you and Ddraig, this crystal I have placed in your gauntlet will resonate with me, then I will tell you what to do next after I bring you here. Now find them." Ophis said.

**Later in the Dimension of Origin**

"So our first objective is to locate the Dragon Graveyard." Issei said. **[I am sensing a powerful dragon's aura. It must either be Zecrow or Seraphim. Be careful partner.]** Ddraig warned Issei. "Gotcha Ddraig." Issei said. **"So you are the latest Sekiryuutei to die." ** a draconic visitor said. "You must be the Origin Dragon Zecrow." Issei said. **"Indeed I am, Issei Hyoudou. You wish to return to your world, where you comrades live?"** Zecrow asked. "Yes." Issei said with strong conviction.

"**HAHAHAHA! I like you boy! I will join you in your quest as I would like to see the state of affairs in the living world."** Zecrow said as a bright light flashed. Issei looked on his right arm to see a new Sacred Gear similar to his current [Boosted Gear]**. [I took this form so I could enter the living world safely. This Sacred Gear is called [Gravity Blaze].We will now begin your training with my power!]** Zecrow said from Issei's right arm.

**Few months later**

**[You have gained enough strength for me to show you how to use my powers. Now for the basic moves!] ** Zecrow said.

**After the basics**

"Now to try out my newest trick. Gravity Prison!" Issei said. The spawned enemies were held in place and couldn't move. "Impossible! He has mastered Zecrow's power in a mere few months! What kind of being is this boy?!" one of Zecrow's watching underlings said from shock. "That is our master's unique ability. He can reach the strength to overcome obstacles easily." Ryouko and Tiamat said simultaneously.

"Ryouko, Tiamat, how did you get here, and why are you two here?" Issei asked from shock. "Ophis sent us to help you out." Ryouko said. **[Ah Ryouko and Tiamat. I can assume they are your familiars Issei?]** Zecrow said. "Who was that?" Tiamat asked. "That was my newest dragon partner, Zecrow the Origin Dragon, who decided to come back to the Underworld with me and Ddraig." Issei said. "He can't come to the living world like he is!" Tiamat said. "He can come with us, but he just has to stay in Sacred Gear form until after we return to the world of the living, and then after we return, he can go to his regular dragon form or his chibi dragon form." Issei said.

**Later**

"Ok then now to wait for a response from Ophis." Issei said, after which a portal to the dimensional gap appeared and sucked him, Ryouko, and Tiamat in.

**In the dimensional gap**

"Good. You have found Zecrow. You will need to stay here and rest for a short period of time before I send you to find Seraphim. I will return shortly to the Underworld to see everyone." Ophis said. "Okay then, see you when you return Ophis!" Issei, Ryouko, and Tiamat said in sync.

**Meanwhile in the Underworld with Rias, Sona, and everyone else.**

About a full week has passed in the Underworld since the day Issei died.

"Rias, I have dinner for you if you wish to eat." Grayfia said. She didn't get a response from Rias. Everyone else was the same way. They lost their fighting spirits after Issei's tragic death. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Millicas, Sirzechs, Grayfia herself, and Koneko were affected the most as they were the people closest to Issei. The mood was depressing for the people affected, as well as everyone around them. Everyone was not only depressed, but pissed off to no end.

Vali and his team were all shocked at the news, then became enraged with their former comrades, Vali especially. The reason is because Issei is one of few true rivals to him. Take away the battle maniac's rivals, and you put yourself in deep shit. Kuroka was angered at the fact they took away the one thing that made Shirone happy. Le Fay was roaring mad from Issei being taken away. Fenrir was ready to **kill** whoever hurt his master.

Yasaka and the Youkai tribes all joined up to assist the Devils and Fallen Angels as they were also angered at the Khaos Brigade.

Odin also went to provide assistance.

Zeus, Poseidon, and the other Greek Gods were among the angriest of them, because the Khaos Brigade's plans were from Hades. They sent some troops to assist the Devils in securing Lillith, the last stronghold of the Underworld.

**A few days later**

Ophis appeared through a wormhole she created. "Ophis?!" Grayfia said in shock. "Yes, oh and Issei's fine. He's in the dimensional gap being watched over by Great Red. He is undergoing training that will allow him to return to everyone. As you can tell, he's keeping his promise to return." Ophis said, shocking Grayfia. "I will have to return soon. Get Rias and everyone else and tell them everything I just told you. Now I must go." Ophis said as she went into the wormhole to the dimensional gap. Grayfia was shocked, then unbelievably happy at the news.

"Sirzechs, get everyone down here! I have some news about Issei!" Grayfia said.

**Sirzechs POV**

"Ophis must have come back! I need to get everyone." Sirzechs said to himself. "Everyone come down to the living room! I have news on Issei's whereabouts!" Sirzechs said.

**Rias POV**

"Impossible! Wait that means… Issei will return to us!" Rias said to herself as she rushed downstairs. She was once again filled with hope.

**Kiba and Tsubaki POV**

"It looks like Issei is alright, wherever he is." Said Kiba. "From what it sounds like, Issei is guaranteed to return to us. We need to find out what Sirzechs has to say to us." Tsubaki said as she ran downstairs with Kiba.

**Koneko and Gasper POV**

"Issei-senpai will return to all of us. I have no doubts!" Koneko said. She ran downstairs, and so did Gasper.

**Saji, Momo, and Ruruko POV**

"The crazy bastard will return soon." Saji said. "Issei will come to all of us." Momo said. "I agree." Ruruko said. The three of them ran downstairs.

**Sona and the rest of her peerage**

"Does Sirzechs mean to tell us…Issei is going to return to us!" Sona said. She sped downstairs with the rest of her peerage.

**Rossweisse POV**

"Issei will return to us. I know that man will return!" Rossweisse said to herself as she raced downstairs.

**Xenovia, Asia, and Irina POV**

"It appears our man will return to us soon." Xenovia said, with her tone filled with hope. She sped downstairs with Asia and Irina on her tail.

**Later in the living room, Normal POV**

"I have news from Ophis about Issei's whereabouts. He is in the dimensional gap resting before resuming the training that will allow him to return to us. He gained a new partner, a dragon by the name of Zecrow. He will be returning to us quite soon, that I can be certain about." Grayfia said, shocking everyone present, and then she sensed their auras flaring up like never before.

"Those bastards will pay for attacking our Issei!" Rias said with a frightening aura overflowing with killing intent. It was the same story for everyone else. Grayfia, Serafall, and Sirzechs were also filled with killing intent, ready to kill, no **fucking annihilate **the Khaos Brigade, with the majority of it focused on Cao Cao for his part in Issei's death.

Ch.8, the first chapter of the Afterlife Journey arc is complete!

Explanation!

**Zecrow has the ability to control gravity, as Issei's 'Gravity Prison' attack points out. Issei is different from Ddraig's previous hosts because he was really the only Sekiryuutei who would speak to Ddraig like Vali speaks to Albion. Because of Issei and Ddraig working with, not against, each other, Issei was able to master his Sacred Gear powers faster and better than most anyone known. That is how Issei mastered Zecrow's power so quickly.**


	11. Meeting the Great Red!

**Disclaimer: Fly to the Prologue readers!**

Chapter 9: Meeting the Great Red!

While Ophis was delivering the news of Issei's imminent return, as Issei, Ryouko, and Tiamat were resting, a new being entered. She was the Great Red, the Dragon God representing dreams. **[So you must be the Great Red.]** Ddraig said. **[Ah the Great Red. Haven't seen you in a while.]** Zecrow said. **"So you must be the Hyoudou boy Ophis is so fond of." **The Great Red said. "Yes. I am Issei Hyoudou, Ddraig's host, and the master of Ryouko and Tiamat." Issei said. **"You are amusing boy! I think I will come with you and Ophis when you return to your world!"** Great Red said.

Issei, Ddraig, Zecrow, Ryouko, and Tiamat were having a fun conversation with Great Red while Ophis was talking to Grayfia.

**Later, Ophis' return**

Ophis returned to the dimensional gap, only to find Issei and his familiars talking to the Great Red. Ophis was shocked. Her target in front of her face, yet she was unable to attack and defeat Great Red. This was because of conflicting interests. Either killing Great Red, or letting her live because of Issei.

"I think you three have had a long enough rest. Now to send you three to Hell, because you will need Satan Lucifer's help to return to the Underworld, and you still need to find Seraphim. Great Red and I will wait for you three to find Seraphim, then we will bring you back here to rest before the next part of your journey. Now good luck!" Ophis said

**Later, in Hell**

"So this is the place where Devil's go after their deaths." Issei said, as he walked around with Ryouko and Tiamat, with them getting the strangest looks from the people watching nearby.

"He is a former servant of our family. I think we should bring him in." one of the three watchers said.

"We will need to catch him first." the second onlooker replied.

"We must be cautious, because I sense monstrous strength from him." the final observer said.

**Later**

Issei found his way to the Gremory estate. "State your name and business!" the guard said. "I am Issei Hyoudou, a recently fallen servant of the Gremory family. I have come to meet up with my fellow servants and any members of the family." Issei said as he showed them his magic circle. With the Gremory emblem. "Please wait momentarily Mr. Hyoudou, We have summoned the head of the house." the guard who questioned him said.

**Later in the common room of the estate**

"Greetings Mr. Hyoudou, I am Lillianna Gremory, the head of the Gremory family, and this is my daughter Cierra. We humbly welcome a servant of the family here." Lillianna said. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, former [Pawn] and the latest Sekiryuutei. I can tell you of the current state of the living world if you and your daughter wish to know." Issei said. "That would be nice." Lillianna said.

"The Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils have made a peace agreement with each other, and other supernatural factions have joined in the alliance. The Underworld has become prosperous, but an organization led by Hades, the Khaos Brigade, doesn't exactly want that. It's thanks to them I'm here right now with my familiar companions, the Dragons Ryouko and Tiamat."

"I had died when one of Hades' underlings, Cao Cao, attacked me and the Dragon God Ophis with the blood of Samael the Dragon Eater. I was killed, but my soul was brought to the Dragon Graveyard, then Ophis brought me to the dimensional gap. The other Dragon God, the Great Red, was using her power to create a new body for me and my partner Ddraig, who somehow was still with me after I died. The Khaos Brigade is still at large, and they are going to attack Lillith soon. If Lillith falls, then all hell will break loose. I have to find the Jade Dragon Seraphim, and then meet up with Satan in order to return to the living world, so I can stop them." Issei said as he finished with his tale.

"There is a tournament at my daughter's school, and she has been looking for a [King] for her team." Said Lillianna. "Please will you be my team's [King] Issei?" Cierra asked. "Sure why not?" Issei said. "Oh right! Ayaka, I have a new friend for you!" Cierra said. "Who is it onee-chan?" a young girl that looked like a younger Cierra said. "This is your newest Onii-chan, Issei Hyoudou. Issei this is my imuoto Ayaka." Cierra said. "Nice to meet you." Issei said with a friendly smile. "Same her Onii-chan!" Ayaka said as she jumped on Issei's lap, making him think of Koneko, Ravel, and Gasper, who would fight over sitting on his lap, fighting over what they said was their territory.

"I have set you up at my daughter's school as you haven't finished your education. Plus you need to meet the other members of her team." Lillianna said.

"Now to introduce the others." Cierra said. "I am also the [Queen] of the group." She added.

"I am the [Knight] for her team, and my name is Ronaldo Alvarez. I am a griffin knight." Ronaldo said.

"I'm the other [Knight], Johnathon Schwartz. I am a half-werewolf, though I rarely transform." Johnathon said.

"I'm the [Rook] of the group, and a former Shinso vampire, Miya Yamada." Miya said.

"I am the other [Rook], and a former orc, Saiyo Mikogami." Saiyo said.

"I am the [Bishop] of the group, and a former nun, Agitha Argento." Agitha said.

"I am the other [Bishop] of the group, also a former nun, Celine Shido." Celine said.

"And I am the lone [Pawn], and a former Hakuryukou, Morgana Origami" Morgana said.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, the newest Sekiryuutei, a former [Pawn], originally human, and these two girls behind me are my dragon familiars Ryouko and Tiamat." Issei said. "A pleasure to meet all of you." He added. "Same for us." the others replied.

Ch.9 is complete! Issei has met and partnered up with Zecrow in Ch. 8, and has reached the dead Gremory ancestors to find and meet Satan. I hope everyone that has been reading likes my new arc. Keep on reading and see you when I upload and post Chapters 10 and 11! Peace out!


	12. Issei vs Raven, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Go way back to the Prologue of the story my friends!**

Chapter 10: Issei vs. Raven, Part 1

**Picking up from Ch. 9**

**The Gremory Estate, the next day**

"Time for school Issei!" said Cierra. "Coming!' said Issei.

**Later at school**

"Hello I am Issei Hyoudou. I just transferred here, so I'm not too familiar with everything. I hope we can get along." Said Issei as his greeting. He was in Cierra's class. "You may take any empty seat." the teacher said. Issei sat next to Cierra. "Wow he's cute." one of the girls said. "Damn. I really want him." Another girl said. "Too bad he has girls who may have been and still are his wives." a third girl said, as she referred to Ryouko and Tiamat.

**After homeroom**

Cierra was showing Issei around the school, when one of the school and the city's most arrogant bullies, Raven Phenex, showed up. "Hello Cierra. Why are you with this trash when you have me?" Raven sneered. "No way in hell would I ever want you bastard!" Cierra said. "You must be the bully I've heard about from Cierra and her friends. I'm Issei Hyoudou, the new guy. Let me say this, I have a power that could wipe even Satan himself out if I trained enough, So watch what you say, unless you want to draw out of my strongest weapons on you?" Issei said.

"So you're the new kid. And those two lovely ladies are your companions? You don't deserve them. I Raven Phenex, one of the richest and the most powerful people here, do deserve them." Raven. "Did I just hear our master being insulted?" said Tiamat with a tensed vein. "I think we did." Said Ryouko, also with a tensed vein.

Both of them were releasing ferocious killing intent, which made the arrogant bastard shut up from fear. They then both punched Raven hard, nearly knocking him unconscious. "Let that be a reminder to not attack nor insult our master. Got that?" Tiamat said. Raven shook his head yes rapidly. After Tiamat released her grip on him, Raven shot off faster than even Kiba would run at max speed. "Tch. Annoying bastard." Issei said. "Unfortunately he is our team's opponent for the match in a few days." Cierra said. "I'm ready to knock him down a few pegs. I can't wait to unveil my newest tricks." Issei said.

**Later at the Gremory Estate**

"You have more than one Sacred Gear?!" Cierra said. "Yes. I have Ddraig the Crimson Dragon Emperor in my Longinus Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear], and Zecrow the Origin Dragon in my Super Longinus (The Sacred Gears based on the most powerful beings, like Zecrow, with power beyond those of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears.) Sacred Gear [Gravity Blaze]." Issei said.

"The reason I came to Hell was to find and meet up with Satan for more training so I could return to my comrades in the living world. My other objective was to find Seraphim and have her join the team. I would then be picked up by a friend sent to get me and return to the dimensional gap before returning to my world." Issei said.

"However, I will still help you against Raven in the match." He added. "Let's go ahead and get started on our training and strategy planning." Cierra said.

**A few days later, the day of the match**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the most awaited match is on! This match is Issei Hyoudou's team against Raven Phenex's team! It's the clash of the titans! Give it up for our two teams!" The announcer said. The audience was going wild. "Issei! Issei! Issei!" the majority of the audience, including all of the children yelled. "Oh my, it looks like we already have a favorite!" the announcer said.

Issei looked around and saw Lillianna with Ayaka in the stands and waved to them. "You can do it Onii-chan!" Ayaka said.

Issei was now completely fired up. He wanted to win this for not only himself, but his comrades here, and in the living world. Issei isn't going to stop until he returns home. He also would fight for Ayaka and all of the children that cheered him on in the Underworld, and in Hell.

"Now let the match begin!" the announcer said. Morgana attacked Raven's lone [Pawn].

**[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide!] ** Came out Albion's voice, or a replication of it. "Gah why do I feel so weak?" said the enemy [Pawn]. "That is my original power." Morgana. "You bitch!" said the [Pawn] as he lunged at her. He missed then fell face-first into the ground. "Sorry, but it's now game over for you." Morgana.

Ronaldo and Johnathan were having a sort of free-for-all with the enemy [Knights]. "Man these guys are tough! This is going to take a while." Ronaldo said. "I just everyone holds outs enough where Issei doesn't have to use both of his Balance Breakers." Johnathon said.

Miya and Saiyo were causing some pretty heavy destruction fighting the enemy [Rooks]. "Damn they don't give up do they?" said Miya. "If they did, they would've left by now!" Saiyo said. "I wonder how everyone else is doing." Miya said.

Meanwhile Agitha and Celine were busy protecting Issei while he powers up. He was 75% charged up for Balance Breaker. "How much longer Issei?" Celine asked. "It shouldn't be too much longer!" Issei said. Celine and Agitha were hard-pressed to guard him.

Cierra was dealing with the enemy's [Queen], with an all-out magic war. Cierra's power of destruction, versus the enemy's thunder magic. "Destructor Sphere!" said Cierra as she fired a shot at the enemy [Queen], which didn't kill her, but did enough damage to knock her out of commission.

Ronaldo had managed to win against one of the enemy [Knights], but he was worn out. Johnathon was dealing with the other [Knight], and was winning. Johnathon found a weak point and used it to overwhelm his opponent, disabling him for the rest of the match.

Miya and Saiyo quickly overwhelmed the enemy [Rooks]. "So this means both of the [Knights], both [Rooks], the lone [Pawn], and the [Queen] are all down. We just have the [Bishops] and the [King] Raven to beat." Miya said.

**Raven POV**

"Impossible! My servants are the strongest!" Raven said in shock "How are they winning?!" he added. "That's a good question sir." Said his one remaining team member. His fellow [Bishop] was defeated, but he managed to escape. "It looks like we'll need to play dirty. I will not let the weakling win! I am the supreme one! Nothing will stop me from getting everything I want!" Raven while maniacally laughing.

**Later**

Issei was still charging up. He had reached 95% of the power needed to use Balance Breaker. Meanwhile Raven brought out his illegal trump card.

"Come out and fight me Hyoudou! Or its goodbye to all of your friends!" Raven said.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I will finish the fight in Ch. 11! See ya!**


	13. Issei vs Raven, Part 2

**Disclaimer: Refer to the Prologue**

Chapter 11: Issei vs. Raven, Part 2

**Last time on New Chronicles!**

"_Issei and friends were fighting one of the most frightening people in Hell, and were winning. Raven, who was the one being beaten, was going to childishly cheat to get Cierra's hand in marriage. "Come and fight me Hyoudou, or its goodbye for your precious friends!" said a slightly insane Raven." Said the invisible narrator._

**Now to begin!**

**Picking up from Chapter 10**

Issei was mad, no furious at the threats Raven made. He unconsciously began releasing some of his aura. Everyone in the stadium picked up on it. They slowly became frightened of the terrifying amount of anger Issei was releasing.

**Raven POV**

"Impossible! There's no way he's that strong! I won't lose to that weak, pathetic brat!" Raven said as he charged his equivalent of Raiser's Hellfire attack.

**Back to Issei**

**[Partner it's time to show him our newest tricks] Ddraig said**. **[I think it's time to use the combined Balance Breaker as well]** said Zecrow.

"**Time for Over-Booster!" **Issei said.

**[Gravity Blaze Over-Booster!] **Zecrow's voice resonated.

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!] **Ddraig's voice resonated.

**[Crimson Blazer Over-Booster!] **Ddraig and Zerow's voices resonated at the same time.

Issei powered up his newest Balance Breaker form. "This is the power of me and my comrades: Balance Breaker: Crimson Blazer Scale Mail!" Issei said. "Impossible! A Sekiryuutei!" Raven said. "I have other dragon partners. Ryouko, Tiamat! Come on out!" Issei said. "I assume you want some help." Ryouko said. "Sure do! Now let's show him why messing with me or my friends is a bad idea!" Issei said. Ryouko and Tiamat powered up to help their master.

"I think it's time for you to burn to ashes!" Raven said as he threw a flame spear at Issei, which he merely blocked with a finger. "Impossible!" Raven said. "Have you already forgotten I'm a dragon who is very pissed off for attacking my friends?" Issei said, with very ferocious killing intent present in his aura. "Try this on for size asshole! **Dragon Shot!"** Isseis said as he fired said attack at Raven, which he narrowly avoided, but it blew down the nearby support beam. "Sekiryuuteis aren't supposed to have this speed and power! What the hell are you?!" Raven said. "I have the Sekiryuutei's power in me, and the power of the legendary dragon Zecrow! I gained this strength from my determination to protect every single person I hold dear! Now face my wrath for daring to harm my friends!" Issei said.

"**Gravity Prison!" **Issei said as he trapped Raven in a gravity field, keeping him from moving. "Damnit why can't I move?!" Raven said. "That's one of my newest abilities. Gravity Prison allows me to paralyze multiple enemies at the same time. I can even increase the gravity to where it could easily kill an Ultimate-Class Devil." Issei said. Everyone watching and listening was shocked at Issei's power. "I normally restrain my power unless needed, because I care too much about my friends to let this power control me. I won't hesitate to use this power if that's what it takes to protect them!" He added. His power rose to incredible heights after saying that.

"Impossible! His power should have reached its limits! Just how the hell strong is this monster?!" Raven said. "This power is the dreams and determination of me and my comrades! I won't stop until your ass is destroyed!" Said Issei. "Survive these flames! **Hellfire Blast!" ** Issei said as he breathed a massive fire breath, which damaged Raven quite heavily. "Damn you! I won't lose to a brat like you!" Raven said as he summoned Cerberus.

"Cerberus?! What the hell?! Wasn't he killed by Satan in the Great War?!" Cierra said, shocked. "So this Hades' legendary guard dog." Issei said. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Try and stop me this time! With the god-slaying guard dog, nothing will stop me!"Raven said. "That's what you think! **Illegal Move Trident!**" Issei said. He changed to his basic Triana form. "Amazing! Issei's more powerful than we thought!" Cierra said. "That isn't my only trick! Ascalon!" Issei said. Ascalon materialized into its sword form from his left hand. "Isn't that the Dragon slayer sword Ascalon?! How the hell does he have that?!"Raven said, while scared as hell like Cerberus. They were screwed because not only is Issei dangerous in up close combat, but was an even deadlier warrior when he is wielding Ascalon.

Speaking of the Ascalon, its appearance changed from Issei's new powers. The sword had its original design, but was now a bright crimson with gold accents on the hilt and the blade was gold and crimson along with the original blue. "Whoa what happened to Ascalon?!" Issei said. **[Partner that is the result of your new strength. The sword has grown in strength with its wielder. The holy swords are unique and have few true wielders because the swords grow in strength with their wielders. Durandal grew in strength alongside Xenovia. Ascalon has done the same with you. The Ascalon has now acknowledged you as its true master.] **Ddraig said. "I think we should give it a fitting new name for its growth. I think I will call it Excelion." Issei said. Excelion began to glow brighter, as if the sword is accepting the name its wielder gave it. "Alright that settles it. Let's show them our strength Excelion!" Issei said. Excelion began glowing even brighter than before. Issei's armor began to glow as well.

**[Amazing. It appears now you and the Excelion are in complete sync with each other Partner.]** Ddraig said. Raven saw the spectacle. "Impossible! A Devil in complete sync with a Holy Sword! What the hell kind of monster is he?!" Raven said in shock. "Yes Ascalon is a Holy Sword, the Dragon Slayer Sword, but Michael, leader of the Angels, cast a special magic that would bond it to my original Sacred Gear. After it had bonded with my Sacred Gear, I was able to wield it without the holy aura killing me, because of it being a part of the Sacred Gear. Did you really think after the hellish training I went through to learn how to wield it, the sword wouldn't allow me to perfectly sync with it?! Also I am a humanoid dragon!" Issei said. Excelion started glowing again as if agreeing with its wielder.

One of Zecrow's other powers is thunder. Cerberus will now have to try to survive a special surprise. "Eat this wild dog! **Holy Lightning Strike!**" Issei said as he slashed at Cerberus with Excelion, which was charged with Holy Lightning (Like the kind Akeno uses.). Cerberus was howling and whimpering from the damage done by Issei. Cerberus then growled in rage and again charged at Issei. Issei was waiting for this moment and right before Cerberus could bite him, he stabbed the beast in his heart, severely damaging him. After a few moments of howling, Cerberus disappeared for all of eternity in a bright flash of light.

"Impossible! He defeated Cerberus, one of the most powerful magical beings in existence without as much as a scratch!" Raven said in extreme shock. He was beginning to pale from a demonstration of Issei's godlike strength. "Now it's your turn Raven." Issei said. "Survive this attack you son of a bitch! **Holy Lightning Storm!**" Issei said as he raised Excelion, releasing a torrent of Holy Lightning, which severely weakened Raven.

"Impossible. I am the supreme…" Raven said as he passed out from pain. **"Unbelievable! After a long match we have a winner! Give it up for Issei Hyoudou and his team!"** the announcer said. Everyone in the stadium and everyone watching from around the city began to applaud Issei. "I did it. Raven has been beaten, and my friends are safe." Issei said as he passed out after losing his Balance Breaker armor.

**Later at the Gremory estate.**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up!" Ayaka said. Issei slowly began to wake up, groaning lightly as he did so. "Yay! Onii-chan finally woke up! Ayaka was worried about you!" Ayaka said with tears in her eyes. "Don't cry Ayaka. Your Onii-chan is all better, and can play with you." Issei said. "Yay!" Ayaka said as she ran out.

Cierra was watching the scene with joy. Issei kept his promise to help her and her friends out. And he kept his promise to win for Ayaka.

"Finally awake are you Issei?" Lilliana asked. "Oh we have a guest that wishes to speak to you!" she added. "Issei, this is Stan Lucifer. Satan this is the Hyoudou boy that defeated Raven." Lillianna said. "Ah so you're the newest Sekiryuutei." Satan said.

**Later**

"Ophis told me about your wish to return to the living world. However you still need more training before you can return there. Your last mission before then is to find Seraphim, have her join you, and train under her for some time. You will then after that return to Ophis and Great Red before returning to the world of the living." Satan said. "Understood." Issei said.

**Later in the dimensional gap**

"Excellent work Issei. You will need to rest again here before hunting for Seraphim. You will stay here with Great Red while I speak to everyone again." Ophis said. "Ok Ophis." Issei said.

**Later, at the Gremory mansion, Underworld**

"I have news about Issei's return!" Ophis said. Everyone zipped downstairs. "So what's the news Ophis?" Rias asked. "Issei is resting in the dimensional gap with Great Red for a few days before accomplishing the last part of his training. He will return in about 1 weeks' time." Ophis said. The hope in their hearts became stronger than ever. Issei would soon return, to save them and all of the worlds.

**Note: Issei's newest Balance Breaker has the same design base as his original Scale Mail, but has golden accents from Zecrow's [Gravity Blaze] and its power. Same story for his Triana armor, in all three forms.**

**Explanation!**

**After Kokabiel was defeated earlier in the story, Michael gave Issei Ascalon, which is now the Excelion. He became good with wielding Excelion because Irina and Xenovia trained him in mastering the sword.**

**Chapter 11 is complete. one more chapter before Issei finally returns! the finale of the arc will be in Chapter 13. See you guys when Chapters 12 and 13 are up and Issei returns! Peace out!**


	14. Enter the Jade Dragon!

**Disclaimer: climb down to the Prologue!**

Chapter 12: Enter the Jade Dragon!

**Picking up from Chapter 11**

**The dimensional gap**

"Soon I can return home to everyone. At last I can return the smiles of joy to their faces." Issei said. **"Yes Issei. The time has nearly come to return to your friends. I have nearly finished making your new body. This new body will help you become able to control your Triana [Queen] form better than before. As I will be returning with you and Ophis when you return, I will also assist you in that matter." **Great Red said. "Ok that answers the question I was going to ask." Issei said. "We just need to wait for Ophis to return for my next set of instructions." Issei said.

**Back to Ophis**

"As Issei will continue his training, I brought a surprise person and some friends Issei made in Hell. Satan!" Ophis said. "Hello Sirzechs, my descendant. I am Satan Lucifer, the original Lucifer." Satan said. "A pleasure to meet you Satan. Why exactly are you here?" Grayfia asked. "I was asked by Ophis here to help all of you out while Issei finishes his training to return home. I brought some people along. Come on out!" Satan said. "Who are they?" Rias asked. "These are people Issei befriended while in Hell." Satan said. "That reminds me, I need to get back to Issei and Great Red. I will return in a week with Issei and Great Red." Ophis said as she teleported through the wormhole she created.

"Well That was new."Rias siad. "Soon my rival will be back." Vali said. **"Correct you are White Dragon Emperor!"** a new voice appeared!. **[Oh no **_**she's **_**back.] **Albion said. "Who exactly?" Sona asked. **[The White Dragon Empress, Oshizu.]** Albion said.

**Later, Dimensional gap**

"I will send you to the Dragon Realm, where I believe Seraphim is located. Your objective is the same as it was with Zecrow. Find Seraphim, get her to join the team, and train under her for some time. After that is done Great Red will retrieve you and bring you back here. Now good luck!" Ophis said.

**Later after a crazy space warp**

"Damnit I wish Ophis would stop sending me through those annoying-ass wormholes like that!"issei said who was annoyed. **[At least you've gotten used to it by now]** Ddraig said.. "That's true enough I guess Ddraig." Issei said with a sigh. "Well now to find Seraphim." He added.

**Meanwhile with the said dragon**

"**So this is Ddraig's latest host. It appears Ryouko, Tiamat, and Zecrow have joined Ddraig as that boy's partners. After being here for so long, it looks like I have found the perfect mate." **Seraphim said to herself. She has apparently become the same as Ryouko, Tiamat, Ophis, and Great Red: horny as hell, more so when a stronger male dragon is fertile, which in this case is Issei. Seraphim, Ryouko, Ophis, Great Red, and Tiamat would be like this from not being in contact with suitable mates for who knows how years, which is the cause of them being horny.

**Back to Issei**

"The Dragon Realm is quite an interesting place." Issei said in awe. "It's really changed since we were last here." Ryouko and Tiamat said in unison. "Ah Ryouko, Tiamat, welcome back! Oh who is your companion?" a new person said. "Ah hello again Haruna." Tiamat said. "This is our master and Ddraig's host Issei Hyoudou, who recently became Zecrow's host as well." Ryouko said. "A pleasure to meet you." Said Issei. "You must have come back to pay Seraphim a visit right?" Haruna said with a knowing smirk on her face. "Yes." Tiamat said. "Alright then, she should still be in her den."

"Follow these directions and you should be able to find her." Haruna said.

**Later, near Seraphim's den**

"**Who goes there!"** one of the guards said. "Red Dragon Ryouko." Ryouko said. "And Dragon King Tiamat, with our master and companion, Issei Hyoudou." Tiamat said.** "Enter!"** the guard said as the barrier dispelled. They walked in and found themselves in a massive chamber. **"So you are Ddraig's current host eh?"** said a new voice. "Been a long time hasn't it Seraphim?" Ryouko said. **"Ah Ryouko you decided to drop by, and Tiamat too. I sense Zecrow as well. Where is he by the way?"** Seraphim asked.

**[Right here!] **Zecrow said from Issei's right arm. **"You took on the form of a Sacred Gear eh? I assume you are going with him to the living world as well?" **said Seraphim. **[Yes. I wanted to see how much the living world has changed since I last went there.]** Zecrow said. **"I think I will come along too, but I think I should show him my human form first."** Seraphim said changed to her human form. Her appearance was similar to Ophis, with a slightly larger bust, with a lighter shade of black hair, and just about 3 inches shorter than Issei. "You like my human form do you? Maybe I should have some fun with it, if you know what I mean." Seraphim said with a hint of seduction.

Issei's face was completely red, with steam coming out of his ears, with Ryouko, Tiamat, Ddraig, Zecrow, and Seraphim laughing their asses off at that. "I don't mind being teased, but there's a limit on what I allow." Issei, with three tensed veins, which shut everyone but Seraphim up. "Why did you stop?" Seraphim asked from confusion. **[How should I put this? Partner gets aggravated with certain kinds of teasing, and the person or people responsible, well, you'll soon find out.]** Zecrow said.

**A few minutes later**

"Remind me to never tease him in that way for a while." Seraphim said while shuddering. "Oh right we need to begin his training don't we?" she added. "Yes." Issei said. "Close your eyes for a moment." Seraphim said. Issei closed his eyes before a bright flash of light occurred. **[You can open your eyes now Issei.]** Seraphim said. Issei opened them to see a Sacred Gear similar to Vali's [Divine Dividing]. **[This is my Sacred Gear form, [Jade Storm], which allows you to use most of my abilities, which I will explain as we train.]** Seraphim said. "Now let's begin shall we?" Issei said.

**About 2 months later**

**[Impressive Issei. Ddraig was right on how quickly you pick up on this.]** Seraphim said. **[Partner we need to see if Excelion was affected by Seraphim's power being added.]** Ddraig said. "Okay then. Excelion!" Issei said. Excelion materialized from Issei's will. "Whoa it changed appearance again!" Issei said. Excelion had its design, now with jade accents on the curved edges of the hilt, as well as the sword's gem, which was colored as follows:

Red for Ddraig, Gold for Zecrow, and jade was added for Seraphim. The gems' colors represented the added power from each of the Sacred Gears. **[You and your sword now have the ability to manipulate water and the winds. And you have my Balance Breaker: Jade Storm Creator.]** Seraphim said.

**About a week later**

**[Your training is complete Issei. Now to wait for Great Red to come for us.]** Seraphim said. Right after that was said, a wormhole appeared, with Great Red flying out of it. She landed, waiting for Issei to climb on. Issei climbed on and got settled. Great Red then flew into the wormhole.

**Dimensional gap**

"**You need to rest for now Issei. That will give me time to finish making your new body, which will support you and your Sacred Gears. As I said before, your Triana [Queen] form will be also easier to handle. The other reason for the wait is to make sure the body won't reject your soul."** Great Red said. "I'm going to find a name to call you when we get to the human world. I think I'll start calling you Hatsuki." Issei said. **"Now to wake Ophis up."** Hatsuki said. "Ophis wake up!" Hatsuki said. "Already time is it?" Ophis asked. "Yes it is." Hatsuki said.

"Finally it's nice to be able to have the senses of a living person again." Issei said. "Now's let's rest up for a few days as you and Hatsuki need to rest up Ophis. And Hatsuki is the name I'm going to use for Great Red while we are in the living world." Issei said.

**Note: Seraphim's Sacred Gear is the same base design as Vali's [Divine Dividing], but is jade green with dark green light from the wings, instead of Albion's blue light.**

**Another Note: Issei had already became able to use Triana, which I will explain now!**

Explanation!

Issei gained Triana before the story began. After Cao Cao attacked him the first time after achieving Balance Breaker, he was about to use the cursed [Juggernaut Drive] a second time, but a unique thing happened. [Juggernaut Drive] is emotion-powered and is extremely chaotic in nature. But Issei's version that doesn't have the life-drain effect, which is the [Crimson Cardinal Full Drive]. This ability allows Issei to use Promotion without Rias' consent. This very trick is what Issei gained. The ability changed the traits of his Scale Mail armor to match the traits of the [Evil Pieces] in all four of its forms:

The traits for a [Rook]: insane attack and defense strength but low speed: Welsh Dragonic Rook.

The traits of a [Knight]: lower defensive strength, but ridiculously high speed: Welsh Sonic Boost Knight.

The traits of a [Bishop]: large amounts of magical energy, focused for supporting the team's efforts: Welsh Blaster Bishop.

And last but not least, the [Crimson Cardinal Full Drive]'s special extremely unstable form: the Cardinal Queen. The most powerful of the four: which gives Issei the traits of a [Queen]: Much higher magical power than a [Bishop], even greater strength and defense than a [Rook], and much higher speed than a [Knight].

And Ch. 12 is complete. Chapters 13 will be uploaded later, as it will be the final chapter of the arc. I will explain the idea of the next arc in Chapter 14 when it begins.


	15. Issei Returns!

**Disclaimer: Backtrack to the Prologue!**

Chapter 13: Issei Returns!

**At last, Issei makes his long-awaited return to everyone!**

**Picking up from Chapter 12**

**Part 1, Issei Returns!**

**Dimensional Gap**

"**It's time to return home!" **said Hatsuki. Issei, Ophis, Ryouko, and Tiamat climbed on her back, and then Hatsuki opened a wormhole to the Underworld. The five of them then flew in.

**About five minutes later **

"Look! That's one of Ophis' wormholes!" Grayfia said. Everyone rushed down because they knew that wormhole meant… Issei has returned! Hatsuki then landed with Issei and Ophis. Issei jumped off, with Ophis, Ryouko, and Tiamat following right behind.

"Issei?!"

"Issei-kun?!"  
"Issei-sama?!"

"Issei-senpai?!"

"Issei-san?!"

"Issei nii-sama?!"

Sona, Rias, Kiba, Saji, Momo, Ruruko, Akeno, Koneko, Kunou, Gasper, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Bennia, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rosweisse, Michael, Azazel, Reya, Tomoe, Serafall, Le Fay, Ravel, Kuroka, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Millicas, Lord Gremory and his wife, and Lord Sitri and his wife all replied.

"You know it!" Issei said with a slightly deeper voice from his training. "Oh I have some new friends. This is Hatsuki, the Great Red in her human form, Zecrow the Origin Dragon (pointing to the dragon standing next to Hatsuki, who was still in dragon form.), and Seraphim the Jade Dragon. Zecrow and Seraphim took on Sacred Gear forms in order to return with me. But now they go to chibi dragon for Zecrow, and human for Seraphim. Great Red has also decided to stay with us. I need to check on my toy ship." Issei said.

Rias and the other girls tackled Issei whilst sobbing. "You kept your promise to return! I'm so happy!"Rias said. "I said I would never leave all of you, and I will go through that hell again to keep that promise! I will keep on charging foward to protect everyone!" Issei said with a powerful confident smile. He didn't realize how much of a lady-killer he had become, while the girls were blushing cherry red.

"I need to show you my upgraded sword. Excelion!" Issei said. The sword appeared. "Is that Ascalon?!" Rias said. "It was, but thanks to the additional power from Zecrow and Seraphim, it became much more powerful. I named it Excelion, which was fitting for its upgrade." Issei said. The sword briefly glowed. "It seems to respond to you quite fast." Rias said. "Yes, after my training with Zecrow, I was able to perfectly sync with the sword." Issei said.

"Amazing. A Devil perfectly syncing with a Holy Sword, especially the Dragon Slayer Excelion. I have to find out what caused this!"Azazel said while getting excited about new research he could use to make artificial Sacred Gears.

"I'm amazed at the fact the sword synced with you so quickly Issei. Oh I have someone that knows you that wants to talk to you." Michael said as Gabriel walked out. "Gabriel?!" Issei said. "Hello again Issei-kun!" Gabriel said whilst blushing. Issei facepalmed, knowing what was about to happen. "3, 2, 1…" Issei muttered.

"Why does Issei attract so much competition?!" Tsubasa whined.

"He attracts a group of Devils, Fallen Angel, Angel, Dragons, Kyuubi, magician, Phoenix, Nekomatas, Vampires, and Humans. How long is Issei's influence going to go before things mess up?!" Rias said.

"I think it already has. We were just informed the Khaos Brigade is back with the Jabberwocky, and they've halfway penetrated Lillith's defenses." Sirzechs said. "I think to give a certain person some payback. Seraphim, Zecrow!" Issei said. They changed to their Sacred Gear forms. "Let's fly!" Issei said as he took to the air. Michael, Vali, and Gabriel flew behind him, and everyone else rode on Great Red.

**Later at the strike zone**

"Soon the whole Underworld, and the human world, will be all mine!" Cao Cao said. "That's what you think dumbass!" Issei said. Cao Cao was shocked. "Impossible! How did you come back?!" Cao Cao said from shock. "I had some help from my new friends. Time to end you miserable life Cao Cao!" said Issei. "Try on for size for my newest tricks. **Time for Triple Blast Over-Boost!"** Issei said.

**[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!]** Ddraig's voice resonated.

**[Gravity Blaze Over-Booster!]** Zecrow's voice resonated.

**[Jade Storm Over-Booster!]** Seraphim's voice resonated.

**[Triple Blaster Over-Booster!]** All three of them said in unison.

Issei activated his Balance Breaker form, which had changed again. His armor was now crimson with gold and jade accents. He now had wings similar to Vali's, and his armor had the same base design as Zecrow's Scale Mail armor. "How do you like me now Cao Cao?!" Issei said.

"No way! He combined all three of his Balance Breakers into one!" Rias said. "Issei has amazed us once again." Azazel said.

Cao Cao was officially sacred as hell. One Balance was hard to deal with, but three at the same time? He was screwed as hell. "I still have one more trick to add. **Triple Blaster Cardinal Full Drive!**" Issei said. His armor transformed again. **[Change Fang Blast!]** the three dragons' voices resonated as the armor switched to its Triana [Bishop] form, which placed two massive cannons on his back.

"**Eat this! Dragon Blaster!"** Issei said as he began charging a shitload of energy into the cannons. "That's our cue! Everyone guard Issei while he powers up!" Rias said. "Hai!" everyone else replied.

**Cao Cao POV**

"Impossible, how is he alive and several times stronger than before?! This kid is some kind of freak to return after what I did to him." Cao Cao said to himself.

**Back to Issei**

"Finally I'm done charging." Issei said. "Everyone move quickly! I'm about to fire!" Issei said. Everyone moved out of the way so quickly it confused the enemy. **"Eat this bitches! Dragon Blaster!"** Issei said as he fired the massive energy blast at them, completely obliterating over half of the total enemy forces, shocking his friends. "Whoa Issei-kun has become very strong." Irina said. "It doesn't matter! We need to cover him while he charges up again!" Xenovia said.

**Cao Cao POV**

"What the hell?! He wiped out half of our forces with a single shot!" Cao Cao said in shock. "Screw this! Bring out the Jabberwocky! This should kill the bastard once and for all!" Cao Cao said.

**Back to Issei**

"Shit! They're bringing out the big guns! Everyone get into defense formation!" Issei said. The Jabberwocky then appeared and charged at them. "Time to power up! **Triple Blaster Cardinal Full Drive: [Queen] Transformation activate!**" Issei said. His armor powered up once again, to his unstable [Queen] form. After a very bright flash, the aura shockingly stabilized. "Whoa the [Queen] form is stable! How did this happen?!" Issei said.

**[This is from the determination and courage you have. It also stabilized as a manifestation of you desire to protect the hopes and dreams of everyone you care about. The bonds between you and your friends has given you the strength to control this power. Now use your new power to protect those you care about!]** Ddraig, Zecrow, and Seraphim said. "You're right, let's do this!" Issei said.

**Part 2, Issei vs. Jabberwocky**

"So this is the infamous Jabberwocky. This will be interesting." Issei, while being cautious. This creature was a much more dangerous version of the Hydra. This one regenerates its heads when cut like its cousin, but still has the weakness of being stabbed in the heart by a Holy Weapon, like Zeus' lightning bolts, or Issei's Excelion. "Everyone strike at it to stun it! Cutting off its heads won't work! It will generate two new ones! Keep it in place as long as you can! I'm going to power up!" Issei said. "Gotcha!" everyone else replied.

Rias, Sairaorg, Grayfia, and Sirzechs charged their Powers of Destruction.

Akeno, Baraqiel (Who was called in by Azazel to help), Azazel himself, Michael, and Gabriel powered up their Holy Lightning.

Kiba bought out his Holy-Demonic Sword.

Le Fay, Kunou, Sona, Serafall, Ravel, and Rossweisse powered up their magic. Le Fay also summoned Fenrir to help out.

Tsubaki, Momo, and Ruruko brought their magic to help Kiba and Saji.

Koneko and Kuroka powered up their offensive senjutsu.

Saji transformed to Viritra Promotion form (in this story, he mastered the Sacred Gears and won't go berserk when he transforms), and powered up his black flames.

Irina brought out her light sword and Xenovia summoned Durandal, which began releasing holy aura.

Vali powered up his Balance Breaker.

And Issei summoned Excelion, which was glowing like never before while releasing a very deadly holy aura. Everyone but Issei charged at the Jabberwocky.

"Time for your fun to end Cao Cao! **Destructor Spheres!"** Rias said as she fired a twin set of Destruction spheres, damaging the creature slightly. "Our turn! **Holy Lightning!"** said Akeno, as and the other angels/fallen angels fired off their lightning, putting a dent in the monster's strength. "Now it's my turn! **Holy Demonic Sword Strike!**" Kiba saidas he pulled a harsh slash to the Jabberwocky's back, temporarily paralyzing it.

"Our turn!" Sona said.

"**Polar Frost Field!"** Sona and Serafall said.

"**Kyuubi Flamethrower!"** Kunou said.

"**Phoenix Hellfire!"** Ravel said.

"**Thunder Strike!"** Rossweisse said. (She learned some of her magic from Thor.)

"**Lightning Destroyer!"** Le Fay said.

"**GO!"** they all said simultaneously as their attack blasted the Jabberwocky all at once. It took some nasty damage, but still is far from being beaten. "Damn that thing is tough. Issei how much longer before you are powered up?!" Rias said. "I'm ready to go!" Issei said.

"**Hey freakshow! Eat this! Dragon's Hyper Solar Flare!"** Issei said as he fired that massive blast of energy at the monster, putting it in a severely damaged condition. "I'm not done yet!" Issei said. "Excelion, let's go!" he added, and Excelion started glowing brighter than ever. **"Try to survive my strongest attack! Dragon Slayer Sword Strike!"** Issei said. He charged and slashed three times at the Jabberwocky, trapping the monster in an energy field. Issei then rapidly slashed at it, the Excelion glowing brighter for every hit. **"Time to end you once and for all!" **Issei said.

The Excelion glowed at maximum brightness, then Issei lunged at the Jabberwocky's heart. He stuck Excelion in the center of the heart, causing a massive energy explosion after the creature was permanently killed. "Finally that son of a bitch is down for the count." Issei said.

"We beat the Jabberwocky!" Rias said. "Now to go for Cao Cao. I have more than enough strength to defeat him." Said Issei.

**Meanwhile with said person**

Cao Cao were frozen stiff from shock. After a moment they started moving again. "Unbelievable! He killed the nastiest monster in the whole Underworld without so much as batting an eye! I'm getting out of here, and fast, otherwise I'm screwed!" Cao Cao said. "And where do you think you're going dumbass?" Issei said, who teleported in stealthily. "I still have the most powerful Sacred Gear!" Cao Cao said. "Not quite, my partners Zecrow and Seraphim are right now in Sacred Gears from the Sacred Gears before the Sacred Gears: The Super Longinus Class." Issei said.

"Super Longinus has 13 varieties like the Longinus, but I have the two strongest as well as the Longinus Boosted Gear, with me being in the combined Balance Breaker. Who do you think will win, me with my combined Balance Breakers, or you and your spear? Let's find out shall we?" Issei said. Cao Cao was striking at Issei and was constantly missing, as Issei was in his Triana [Queen] form, which gave him insane speed, attack, defense, and magical power. "Oh my it's my turn now." Issei said as he rapidly struck and hit Cao Cao. "Now to finish you of once and for all bastard." Issei said as he stabbed Cao Cao in the heart, killing him and ending the biggest problem.

The enemy forces retreated after seeing their leader being taken out. "Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri and their teams saved us again!" one of the news reporters said. "Lillith has been saved, and the rest of the Underworld too!" Issei said. "I need some rest now." He said as his Balance Breakers disappeared as he passed out.

**Note: Gabriel is a girl like in canon.**

**Explanation!**

Issei had met Gabriel when Michael came to give the former Ascalon. Gabriel had quickly befriended Issei as she liked his personality. She had been considering becoming Issei's wife after Michael told her about some of the crazy things Issei has done, as well as spending some time with Issei. After marrying him, she would want to have a child with him as she had strong motherly instincts. She would be able to do just that without falling as there was a special rituals angels could perform before having sex, but if they succumbed to the greed even once, they would fall. Irina would use the same ritual.

And Chapter 13 is finally done. The time has come for Chapter 14 to soon appear! I will try to make an awesome finale for the arc! Keep on reading, and see you when I post the finale! Peace out!


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose!

**Disclaimer: go waaaaaaaaay on back to the Prologue!**

**Arc 3:** **Worlds Collide!**

**Darkfire45 here! This arc will be harem adventures starring Issei and his girls, with potential lemons abound! The villains here will be much stronger and smarter! And the plot will have similarities to canon, much more than the other two arcs!**

Chapter 14: All Hell Breaks Loose!

**Picking up from the previous arc's finale**

**One month later**

Issei and his comrades, including Azazel, Michael and Gabriel, the four Maous, Grayfia, and Millicas, were relaxing at his house while having fun. "It's nice to finally be able to relax after all the crap we've put up with from the Khaos Brigade. It's good to know Vali and his friends are on our side." Issei said. "I can guess the reason is because Vali wants to keep tabs on your progress, same with Arthur observing Kiba's progress, and then there's the big one: Kuroka and Le Fay." Said Michael. Gabriel then walked in. "Oh hey Gabriel." Issei said. "D-Do you mind if I sit next to you Issei?" Gabriel said.

**Gabriel used the pure maiden charm attack!**

**It's super effective! Issei has taken unbelievable damage! Oh no! Issei fainted.**

**Sorry had to do that Pokémon joke for kicks! XD**

"Why not?" Issei said, scooting over for Gabriel. After she sat down, she subtly grabbed onto Issei's arm. Issei blushed as he knew what she was doing. Rias and the other girls entered stealthily to find this. They began gathering killing intent in their aura, Gabriel became confused.

"Let me explain. For most girls, what you're doing Gabriel is declaring a love war, as they term it. In other words, the girls see you as a rival in love. Meaning, they are releasing the killing intent from anger and jealousy. Basically they are upset because they feel like you invaded their territory, meaning getting intimate with me." Issei said.

"**Now please stop scaring our guest here. I know all of you are jealous, but can't you at least learn to contain it? If not then leave the room for now."** Said Issei in demonic voice, after which they left quickly. Gabriel was somewhat scared of Issei, but not as much knowing he did that for the good of everyone. "Thank you Issei for scaring them off. Now then, time for a little fun." Gabriel said as her wings briefly flashed black. Issei was in a slight panic since he knew where this is going. "Sorry Gabriel, but not yet. I want to save it for a special day." Issei said. "Okay then Issei." Gabriel said with a smirk. She had tested his worth, which he unknowingly passed.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Issei said cautiously. "I was actually testing you to see how you would respond in the situation. You are one the few men outside of my kind that is respectable. Michael told me all about the way you've been treating the girls, and he was glad that his [Brave Saints] [Ace] had a good person like you as a friend." Gabriel said, while blushing. _I must now tell him my feelings! _ Gabriel thought to herself. "Why is your face red?" Issei asked. "Unless… Oh crap." Issei said right before Gabriel kissed him square on the lips, shocking the other residents and guests, and Issei himself. "I have always wanted to find love. And I have finally found it. Issei I love you!" Gabriel said. Issei and everyone else (except Michael as he already figured it out) were stunned speechless.

No one there (again, except Michael) expected Gabriel, one of the four Seraphs, to fall in love with Issei. Rias had some serious opponents, with a Seraph and a Maou in the mix in this mini-war over getting Issei. "Mouuuuuuuuuu. When will Issei stop attracting new ones?!" Asia said. The other girls agreed. They already have a hard enough time with the more normal competition, and that was before Yasaka, Gabriel, Hatsuki (Great Red), and Ophis came into the mix.

**Meanwhile with the Khaos Brigade**

"Whahahahahahahahahahaha! It's time to begin the first stage of the plan!" Cattleya Leviathan, the new leader of the Khaos Brigade whilst laughing maniacally.

**Two days later**

"Hello there people of the world. I have come to say that magic, the one thing that was believed to not be real, is in fact, real! None of you ever thought about the cause of some of your problems! Magic is real my friends! And some of your closest friends could be one of those legendary mythical beings!" Cattleya said while under a guise.

**Issei and friends**

"All hell has broken loose now." Issei said. "The worst part it will take a long time to make everyone in the entire human world forget that broadcast." Said Sirzechs. "We'll have shit to deal with at school tomorrow." Issei said.

**The next day, Kuoh Academy**

"Rias one-sama, please make me your servant!" one of the random girls yelled out. "Sorry, my team is full." Rias said. "Who is all on the team?" some other random girl said. "Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Toujo, Akeno Himejima, Rossweisse, Xenovia, and Asia Argento. Oh and Issei will reach High-Class Devil soon, so he will be able to have a team of servants." Rias said.

**Meanwhile with Issei**

"Damnit they just don't stop, do they?" Issei said. "And where do you think you're going Issei?" Kiryuu asked. "Away from you."Issei said while smirking. "And how will you do that?" Kiryuu said with a raised eyebrow. "This is how: Sacred Gears!" Issei said as they appeared. **"Gravity Prison!"** Issei said as he trapped everyone around him, then used Seraphim's Sacred Gear to fly over them, then zipped off.

**Kiba and Tsubaki**

"**NANI?!"** A chorus of random fangirls yelled out. "Yes I am married to Tsubaki-chan here. So I'm not free. Oh and word of advice: don't go after Issei or some of the most powerful supernatural beings might not be too friendly." Kiba said while dashing off, carrying a blushing Tsubaki, and smirking along the way.

**Saji, Momo, and Ruruko**

"Now I understand what it's like for Kiba and Issei every day!" Saji said as he ran off with Ruruko and Momo. He had some fangirls chasing him around, like Kiba and Issei did. They found out about him being a dragon lime Issei and they wanted in.

**Later, Normal POV**

"What the hell was up with everyone?!" Issei said while panting. "They wouldn't stop chasing me and Tsubaki." Kiba said. "Same for me, Momo, and Ruruko." Saji said. They were on the roof, the only safe place they could get to very quickly, and quietly. "They were mostly going after me as I'm the guy here not married yet. Then there's the fact that Saji and I are dragons, and dragons are known to have large harems." Issei said.

**Later after school**

"Damnit they just don't quit!" Issei said as he was escaping the school by air with Hatsuki, Ophis, Gabriel, Ryouko, and Tiamat flying behind him. He managed to lose them for a little while. "I should be safe for now." Issei said quietly enough not to be heard. After a few minutes, he used some invisibility magic and then flew to his house stealthily.

**After getting in quietly**

"Phew! Made it home safely!" Issei said. "Good thing we had our magic circles, otherwise we couldn't get in quietly." Issei said. "I'm going to the extra dimension to check on Skithblathnir." Issei said.

**A few minutes later**

"The ship appears to be ready for us to use." Issei said. "We now have a way to get around quietly. It has gained the use of some of my magic, mainly the invisibility magic, so we can enter quietly." Issei said. "Now to prepare for another crazy day." Issei said.

**Note: Skithblathnir is the name of Issei's flying ship familiar.**

And Chapter 14, the first chapter of the Worlds Collide arc is complete! All hell breaks loose as the Khaos Brigade reveals the existence of magic, with a new unknown plan! Issei now has fangirls in Kuoh, more than ever! Keep on reading guys and see you when Chapter 15 is up! See ya later!


	17. Making the Next Move!

**Disclaimer: Go to the Prologue.**

Chapter 15: Making the Next Move!

**Warning! Possible lemons!**

**Picking up from Chapter 14**

**After school, the next day**

"This is a problem. We have no clue why the Khaos Brigade revealed supernatural existences. I'm not sure if this is their plan, or it's a cover for something far darker than anything we could imagine, and that is unsettling." Issei said. There was an emergency meeting for the Three Great Powers at Issei's house, with permission of his returned parents. "Yes, we need to observe them for now and find out what exactly they are planning on doing. Hades needs to be observed as well." Michael said. "Issei, I need to ask you and your family something." Gabriel said to Issei. "Yes Gabriel?" said Issei. "Do you mind if I stay here as well? I wish to stay and provide help, and I have the angels serving me who will act as guards." Gabriel said. "We certainly don't mind having an angel staying, especially the famous Gabriel. We know you and the other girls will take good care of our son. We were shocked, then happy at the fact the girls here gave our son a reason to become a responsible man. Our son has become strong for his sake and for all of you. We are so, so very happy that you came into his life. Thank you, all of you, for helping our son out." Issei's parents said.

"You are very welcome. Issei is special to us, because he didn't want us for our powers. No, he wanted us as he truly cared about all of us. We came to love him, because every promise he's ever made to us, he's kept his word without fail. He loves and respects us more than any man any of us have ever met." Rias said.

"I was always happiest around Issei-kun when we were little, but though he has changed, he was still the same boy who would treat me like a normal girl. When I found out he had made new friends, I was happy for him, but I was slightly jealous that it wasn't me making memories with him. I met Rias at the same time Xenovia did, and I saw she was kind to everyone. I was glad she was there to help Issei, and everyone else there too. I can say with certainty that Issei won't be alone with me around." Irina said.

"Originally I had a bad opinion of Devils. But after meeting Issei and the others, my opinion on them changed, especially when Issei was willing to possibly get himself killed. I asked him why, and he said this: **"I have people I must protect, even if I have to give my life up. That is the pledge I took when I accepted the Sacred Gear's power. I will die before I forsake Rias, Akeno, Koneko, or anyone else close to me. I will keep true to that pledge and win this for everyone I care about!"** At first I didn't understand, but after watching everyone fight Kokabiel together, I understood. Issei is the first and only truly honorable man I have ever met. I will accept him and only him!" Xenovia said with conviction in her tone.

"I was always lonely. I was afraid I would be alone forever. That all changed when I met Issei-senpai. He willingly listened to my story, and although he knew I was a Youkai, he still welcomed me without any fear. I was skeptical about him, but the way he looked after me, and cared for me, I knew then he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I will always love Issei-senpai. Nothing will stop me from getting his love!" Koneko said, and she went into cat mode.

"I was scared after I had to kill my bastard of a master because I was afraid to lose Koneko. My fears were gone after I saw Issei looking after her. I watched from afar as Koneko grew strong. I saw her open up a lot. I was so happy. After meeting Issei again, I knew I would need him to repair the broken relationship between me and my sister. Issei has proven to all of us nothing will stop him easily. I am glad to have met him. Now Issei-kun will be mine Nyaha!" Kuroka said.

"I had met Issei when he visited my family. I was always a lonely child, like Koneko was and even my onee-sama couldn't get me to open up. Everything changed when I met Issei. As we got closer I began to fall in love with him. I knew someday, we would be together. I am saddened that I have to share him, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make to have Issei. I will not lose the battle for Issei's love!" Sona said.

"Issei-kun was someone I could always get along with. I was afraid of what he would say when I told him I was a fallen angel, but he said this: **"Akeno-chan, you may be a fallen angel, but you're still a wonderful girl. I am actually glad you have opened up. I still have love for you, even though you are a fallen angel."** When he said those words to me, I was crying tears of joy. Like he has always done, he would save me and the rest of us from harm. I will always stand by Issei-kun. That I promise!" Akeno said.

"Issei-senpai is a good person. I was afraid because I feared I would never learn how to control my powers, but Issei wouldn't give in until he could do something to help me. He even helped me get over my fear of being alone. I was able to make many good friends. I will also stay by Issei-senpai's side!" Gasper said.

"I was never the type to all in love, but that changed when I met Issei-kun. I was attached to him like he was a younger brother, and then there's the fact he helped Sona open up, and we were able to rebuild our bond as sisters. I knew Issei was the right one for me after seeing everything he has done, which was for all of us. I knew after Issei returned from a harsh journey through Hell, I was no doubt in love with him. I am happy to say Issei-kun will be the only acceptable man to be my husband. I will do what I can as a Maou to stand by Issei-kun's side!" Serafall said.

"My way of entering Issei's life is different from everyone else's. I was my brother Raiser's [Bishop] originally when I met Issei. I was like a lot of the girls at school, being love-stricken for Issei. It grew deeper as I started spending time with him. I knew he was respectable, and my thoughts were reinforced seeing the way he treated everyone around him, including the other girls. I knew Issei-sama was good enough for me. My family certainly approved of him, as we needed Raiser to learn that even with our family's power, there would be someone who could beat him. I was somewhat happy when Issei beat him, and scared because I knew Issei could easily kill Raiser, but he was kind enough to warn us. I spent time remembering the warning, then later I found myself falling completely in love with him. I'm not going to give up on Issei easily!" said Ravel.

"I was an unusual case as well. I was staying in the Forest of Familiars with other dragons, when Issei and everyone came in. I sensed the strength and courage from him, and the love and kindness, which pulled me in. I watched him act like a sort of older sibling for the young dragons, and I also watched him easily chatting with the adult dragons. I had decided to allow him to become my master, as I wanted to make sure Ddraig (The dragon in Issei's left arm) didn't slip away from me. I quickly fell in love with Issei after spending time with him, like most everyone else here. I will stop at nothing to protect Issei!" Ryouko said.

"I met Issei in a similar way to Ryouko. I was in the water pool near my den, when I had picked up the presence of three dragons. I went to find out, only to find Issei here with Ddraig and Ryouko. I was a bit surprised at first, then I decided to make him my master, as I wanted to keep an eye on Ddraig. Then the story picks up later." Said Tiamat.

"I met Issei during his journey in the afterlife, while Tiamat, Ryouko, Ddraig, and Zecrow (pointing to the chibi dragon on Issei's right shoulder) were with him. I was surprised at his strength like everyone else was. I was shocked when I realized how fast he mastered my powers. I have to say I love and respect him a lot. I was glad to know I could stay here with all of my new friends. I also won't give up my chosen dragon mate easily!" said Seraphim in her human form.

"I was always lonely because of my healing abilities. I was scared when I first came to Japan, and I was lost. One of my happiest memories was the day I met Issei. He was kind enough to help show me around, and he even helped me find the church in this town. I was shocked when he told me he was a devil. I knew he was a very kind person. I was killed by a fallen angel that Issei has fought in the past, and I was told by Rias that Issei had beaten her mercilessly with his Balance Breaker form. I was shocked at Issei's mercilessness, even more so when I found out he was angry for my sake. Issei then told me he would do whatever it took to protect all of us, even if he had to go through hell. He kept that promise and saved all of us from a major crisis. I will always stay with Issei, as he has been by our side when it was needed most." Said Asia.

"I had a bad opinion on men from being around Odin so long, but Sirzechs, Issei, and Kiba proved me wrong. I was a bit of a strong admirer of Issei. I was told of some of his battles, and I knew he was a respectable person. That belief was reinforced watching the battle with Loki. I slowly fell in love with him as well. I also will stand by Issei!" said Rossweisse.

Issei's parents were shocked beyond belief at what the girls had to say about Issei. Soon, they were having tears in their eyes. "We're proud of you Issei! You managed to get many women who would help you like you have done for them! Our son has finally become a strong, responsible young man. Thank you, all of you girls, for helping our son reach his maturity!" They said in pure joy.

**Later after that conversation**

Issei was in his room relaxing. Meanwhile the girls were deciding who gets to go first with Issei. It started with Koneko.

**LEMON TIME!**

Koneko stripped first, as she wanted her time with her Issei-senpai first. "… Do you remember the other special life-replenishing Jutsu I told you about?" said Koneko. "Do you mean the bochuujutsu?" Issei said. "… Yes." Koneko said. Koneko then knocks him over, straddling him effectively with her [Rook] strength. Issei looked at her face to see a wanting and lustful, like when she went into heat the first time. He had an idea where this was going. "I know you want me to do this, but I have to cum outside, otherwise you would get pregnant and die." Issei said with a warning. "…I know. That still won't keep me from doing this." Koneko said as she began licking his manhood. Issei was being driven crazy by it.

"Oh man! This feels amazing!" Issei said, which sounded like a moan. Koneko kept on going. After 5 minutes of this pleasurable torture, Issei reached his limits. "Oh shit I'm going to explode!" he said. "…Go ahead and do it." Koneko said. "Oh shit! Cumming!" Issei said as he blew the load in Koneko's waiting mouth. "Mm, senpai tastes good." Koneko said, who was **really** wet now. She crawled up to Issei. She then positioned herself over Issei's manhood. "I need this Issei-senpai!" Koneko said. She then lowered herself down. "Nya!" she said as her hymen broke.

Issei could tell she was trying to endure it. After letting her get used to the size of his manhood, Issei started moving. Koneko began to moan in bliss. After straddling him for a few moments, she flips over gets on all fours, with cat mode deployed. "Issei-senpai please! I need this!" Koneko begged cutely. Issei complied with her request and stuck himself in, making Koneko moan. She wrapped her tail around his waist, trying to give him leverage. Koneko's going into a sexual frenzy from delight. "Issei-senpai, harder!" She moaned out. Issei did so, making her moan near the volume of lustful screaming. She was reaching her limit. "Issei-senpai I'm cumming!" she said as she had her first explosion. Issei quickly pulled out before he exploded.

"Thank you Issei-senpai…" said Koneko as she fell asleep with a bliss-filled look on her face. "Sleep well my Koneko-chan." Issei said quietly. She purred under him from him petting her head.

**Note: Bochuujutsu is a life-replenishing Jutsu like senjutsu, but it's more effective. The catch is the caster has to have sex with the person they use it on, in order for it to effectively work.**

**Koneko can use either as she is a Nekomata.**

**Note #2: If you don't understand Koneko going into heat before, read the novels Volume 11 Life. 2 and then you'll get it.**

**Koneko is open somewhat, but when it comes to intimacy, she is still reserved.**

**And I got Ch. 15 and the first lemon completed! I added some notes to cover the important stuff. Keep on reading my loyal fans, and see you next chapter!**


	18. A New Enemy Appears!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: Go to Chapter 1**

Chapter 16: A New Enemy Appears!

**Picking up from Chapter 15**

**The next morning**

Issei woke up in bed to find an undresses Koneko. He was panicking, but then he remembered what happened the previous night. "Koneko-chan, it's time to get up." Issei said. "Nya. Fine I'm getting up." Koneko said sleepily.

**Later at school**

Issei was walking with the girls as usual, with Koneko insisting on riding on his back. The watching students were jealous. The guys because Issei is the lucky bastard carrying the school mascot on his back. The girls because that isn't them on his back. Koneko glared at them, saying: _this is my territory! Back Off!_The girls were still pouting. The guys were getting vocal, saying "Bastard!" and a variety of other things. Rias gave them a glare that said:_ Try anything and you won't like what happens._ That shut up some of the haters, some were scared as hell, and others were so obsessed they swooned.

Of course Koneko made Issei carry her on his back all the way to her class, while sticking her tongue out, making the girls jealous. There was squabbling all about it. **"Would all of you mind stopping the arguing? Consider what might happen if you don't."** Issei said in demonic mode, scaring the hell out of them and shutting them up, even the teacher was scared shitless.

Issei went to his class with Asia, Xenovia, Tiamat, Hatsuki, Ryouko, Le Fay and Kunou. They were seething with jealousy that they didn't get to ride on Issei's back. They later calmed down knowing they'd get their chance with their man.

**Meanwhile with a certain Fallen Angel**

"Amazing. He's become stronger than ever. Sigh. I hope the next time I meet him, I can apologize for what I did. I now know the pain and suffering he went through when he nearly lost Asia." Raynare said to herself. She had been teleported to a mysterious place, before managing to escape from the hellhole. What she didn't realize was that what she flew through was the same wormhole Issei and his dragon friends went through to return to the Underworld. She later saw a display of Issei's new powers. She now really feared and respected him, and additionally, was already in love with him. She fell in love with him the second time they met, but she was saddened that she had to kill him. She is ready to apologize for what she did.

**Meanwhile with the Khaos Brigade**

"So this is the Hyoudou boy that killed Cao Cao so easily. Heracles, I think I have a strong opponent for you." Cattleya said. "This is my opponent? He looks weak." Heracles said. "This 'weak' boy is the feared Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou." Cattleya said. Heracles then smirked. "Hahahaha! This one will definitely be worth my time." Heracles said.

**Later at Issei's house**

"So you are devils mom and dad?" Issei said. "Yes Gremory-sama had 2 pawns left and he doesn't participate in the Rating Games, and we wanted to join to see you grow strong son." Issei's father said with joyful smile. Their devil wings appeared, as did Issei's set: his original devil wings, plus the dragon wings: red for Ddraig, gold for Zecrow, and jade green for Seraphim. If those were angel or fallen angel wings, those would mark him as one of the big dogs. Issei grinned at the shocked look on their faces when they saw the set of wings.

**Later**

Issei was training when he got a helluva shock. His basic attacks could do nearly 4x as much damage as they originally did. He also found out he could use some of the offensive senjutsu like what Koneko and Kuroka use. He summoned a small field, noticing a small white orb. "Ah so this is your new power. Imagine what might happen if you did the deed with the rest of your harem. You could get one hell of a power boost!" Azazel, psyched and ready for some research on Issei's new powers.

**Later in the giant underground bath**

"So you are telling me that white orb that appeared indicated Koneko, and you gained a portion of her abilities. If you were to do the deed with the rest of us, it would possibly allow you to use some of our individual powers?" Rias said. "Yes. Some of them would allow me to control new elements, other ones would give the ones I already use a power boost." Issei said. "This is rather interesting." Rias said. After five minutes passed, the other girls all came in. Issei had a huge hard-on and was trying not to let them notice it. Koneko who noticed him blushed. Akeno on the other hand was very hot and bothered after hearing Issei and Koneko's little session. Akeno has been waiting for her chance and isn't going to waste it later. Her masochist side is going wild imagining Issei doing to her what he did to Koneko.

Issei was startled at the situation, even more so when he spotted Gabriel, and Kiyome even more shockingly. Poor Issei's mind has had enough and the poor guy passed out with swirling eyes. The girls rushed over in order to quickly help him.

**Later in Issei's room**

"Damn that was a helluva situation." Said Issei after slowly waking up. "Finally awake are you?" Rias asked. This time it was a dual turn: Rias and Akeno.

**Lemon time!**

Akeno stripped down to her bra and panties. Issei had a small nosebleed, as Akeno was **very sexy** to him. "Ara aren't you naughty boy?" Akeno teased Issei. The mini-Issei was up. "Ara does mini-you want some attention?" Akeno said with her sadist face on. She then gave Issei a Paizuri (tit-fuck), making him get hard as steel. "Ara mini-you is ready isn't it?" Akeno said. She then pushed Issei's face into her breasts. Issei started sucking on her nipple, making the former fallen angel moan from the pleasure. "Oh Issei-kun! Do it more!" Akeno moaned out as she pushed him in further, wanting more pleasure. Issei complied, making Akeno moan even more. Akeno then directed his hand to her lower regions, which were soaking wet. "See this Issei-kun? This is how much I want you to make love to me." Akeno moaned. Issei stopped, then changed tactics. He then started sucking on her womanhood, while stimulating her swollen clit. This made Akeno want more. She pulled his head in further to increase the pleasure. After a few minutes of this, she reached her limits. **"Issei-kun I'm cumming!" **Akeno said. Issei then tackled Akeno on to the bed, making her get even wetter from anticipation. "Are you ready Akeno?" Issei asked for final confirmation. "Yes Issei-kun." Akeno said.

Issei lined himself up, then he pierced her hymen, making Akeno scream slightly. Issei used a little bit of his magic to ease the pain. It shortly turned to pleasure as he went into high gear in Akeno, making both of them moan. "Harder Issei-kun Harder!" Akeno moaned. Rias, who was watching was quickly getting turned on at the fact that Issei is going to do this to her as well. Issei was grunting as Akeno was moaning from the pleasure, but all too soon they reached their limits. **"Issei!" "Akeno!"** they yelled as they simultaneously climaxed. "That was amazing Issei-kun." Akeno said before falling asleep with a blissful smile on her face. Issei took a moment to catch his breath. Rias then sat hugging him from behind. Issei blushed from feeling Rias' oppai on his back. "Can you wait a moment for me to recharge?" Issei asked. **[Boost!]** Ddraig said. "Thanks Ddraig." Issei said. **[You deserve it after all of the shit you've been through. Use it to make them happy Partner!] **Ddraig said. "Now then." Issei said as he Judo-flipped Rias, startling her. Issei then tackled her, making her get wet from anticipation.

"Issei." Rias said. Issei went straight to it, as he knew what she wanted. Issei began sucking on her oppai while fingering her womanhood, making Rias writhe from pleasurable torture. "Oh Issei! More!" Rias moaned. "Maybe I should stop?" Issei teased Rias. "Nooo! Don't stop Issei!" Rias begged in a cute manner. "Since you asked so nicely me dear Rias, I think I will spoil you a little more." Issei said as he amped up the assault, making Rias moan to the point of nearly being lustful screams. After a while of this pleasurable torture: **"Oh Issei! I'm cumming!" **Rias said as she exploded from the pleasure. Issei then smirked, then turned into slight panic, seeing the lustful devilish look in Rias' eyes. "Now then I think it's my turn with you." Rias said in a lust-filled tone as she lined her womanhood up with Issei's manhood. She then sat down, with Issei's manhood piercing her hymen, taking away her virginity permanently. She screamed slightly from the pain. She was in pain for about two minutes, then started moving, moaning from the bliss of her womanhood being filled by Issei's colossal manhood. Issei grunted from the blissful friction of the tango of the flesh.

Issei decided to give Rias more pleasure by sucking on her oppai while he thrusted in her womanhood, making the crimson-haired beauty moan even more from the bliss. He then engaged in a hungry, lustful, animalistic kiss with Rias, while pumping up even more. The two of them reached their combined limits. **"Issei!" "Rias!"** the two of them said as they exploded in sync, with their seed and honey mixing. "Issei that was wonderful." Rias said as she fell asleep on top of Issei alongside Akeno.

Chapter 16 is done! I thought why not end the chapter with a lemon. So here ya go, the second lemon of the story. I will be off my computer tomorrow for a baseball game, so I will have the next chapter ready Monday or Tuesday. Thank you for waiting so long for me to finish this chapter!


	19. Battle of Kuoh Academy

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Highschool DxD. It still belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Miyami-ZERO.**

Chapter 17: Battle for Kuoh Academy and Raynare's Return!

**Part 1: The Khaos Brigade Attacks!**

**Picking up from Chapter 16**

**Issei's house, the next day**

Issei woke up to find Akeno and Rias grabbing his right and left arms respectively. "Issei that was amazing last night." Rias said. "You were wonderful Issei-kun." Akeno said. "Time to get ready for school." Issei said.

**Later at school**

Issei called his classmates to demonstrate some of his power. Sirzechs and Azazel set up some very sturdy targets for him. "Now to show you my power. **Dragon Shot!**" Issei said as he blasted the set of targets down easily. "That's just a portion of my full set of tricks." Issei said to his shocked and scared classmates. Matsuda and Mohotoma were screwed. "Oi! Pervert duo! If you think about peeking at my girls, I will blast you ashes! **GOT THAT!"** Issei said with his demonic smile on, scaring them and the other guys shitless, after which they ran off panicking. Rias and the others blushed at what Issei said. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were blushing a deeper red than the others, as they did the tango of the flesh with him. "Oh almost forgot! Excelion!" Issei called out his sword. A bright flash of light later and Issei's sword appeared. "This is Excelion, it was originally the Holy Dragon Slayer Sword Ascalon, but thanks to some power upgrades for me, the sword became stronger too. I gave it a new name, Excelion. Xenovia and Kiba have Holy Swords too. Xenovia has the Durandal, and Kiba has the Holy-Demonic Sword. Kiba's sword is his Sacred Gear." Issei said.

**Later after school**

"So Sirzechs is having the Alliance meeting here at school?" Issei asked Rias. "Yes, I assume it's to let them get used to the magic idea." Rias said. "I see." Said Issei. "That reminds me! I need to see if I obtained any new power after yesterday." He added. Issei brought out that special spell, and two new spheres, one crimson, and the other yellow, appeared. "I see. The crimson sphere represents you and your Power of Destruction Rias, and the yellow one represents Akeno's Holy Lightning and Thunder power. Let's see what they can do!" Issei said.

**Issei's pocket dimension**

"Whoa. I never thought how much of a power boost I got." Issei said shocked at the damage he caused during his training. **[Partner Excelion can now use Power of Destruction and Thunder with Holy Lightning. So Azazel was correct. Doing the deed with your harem gives you a power boost, and they gain one too. Hahahahahahaha! You always find the craziest ways to get power boosts! I expect nothing less from you! I haven't had a laugh like this in centuries!]** Ddraig said while laughing heartily. Issei was acting like he was going to burst out laughing, but he didn't do so. Issei's mood was better since Ddraig released the stress they've built up in that laughing fit. "Back to training!" Issei said.

**The next day after school**

Some of the Occult Research Club's classmates stayed with their idols. "Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Azazel, Michael, and Gabriel. The girls and I will stay here as guard." Issei said. "Thank you Issei." Sirzechs said. "Everyone, these are the leaders of the three most powerful races in the world: Michael the Head Angel and the Seraph Gabriel, Azazel the Governor of the Fallen Angels, and Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan, two of the four Maous of the Devils, and Sirzechs' wife Grayfia." Issei said. Everyone there was shocked at the situation. "Now leave as this affects our alliance." He added. They left with childish pouts on their faces. "Now we need to get to work as the Khaos Brigade may strike soon." Issei said.

**Later**

Everyone from the Occult Research Club was in the summit room with the leaders of the Three Great Powers, discussing what to do now that magic has been revealed. Vali and his team showed up, as Azazel gave them orders to live with Issei. Kunou was asked by her mother to stay with them as well. Unbeknownst to them, an invisible magic gate was opened above the school, with magicians appearing. "Looks like we have company." Issei said. Everyone turned to see the gate. "Grayfia analyze that gate. Issei, you and the others need to deal with those magicians." Sirzechs said. "Understood. Let's go!"

Issei dashed outside with Kiba, Saji, and the girls to find a huge magician army. "Tch. I knew they would come." Issei said. "You must be the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou right?" Cattleya said. "Yeah. So?" Issei said sarcastically. "Heracles!" Cattleya said. "So it's my turn now?" Heracles said. Issei knew he was going to have a hard time with this guy.

Issei and Heracles started out with a swordfight, Heracles with his magic sword and Issei with the Excelion. They were slashing at each other with Issei having the speed and strength advantage. "Hm. Looks like I need to use Balance Breaker." Heracles said as he powered up. "Alright then. Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Only!" Issei said powering up to Ddraig's Scale Mail form. Issei was attacking nonstop but his attacks weren't doing anything. He powered down. "Now for this: Dual Drive Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon! Origin Dragon!" Issei said.

**[Gravity Blaze Balance Breaker!]**

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**[Dual Drive Balance Breaker!]**

Issei used his Dual Drive form. "Oh so you have two Balance Breakers eh? HAHAHAHAHA! This will be fun!" Heracles said with warrior's glee. He then charged at Issei and hit him head-on, doing some level of damage to Issei. "It's been a while since I've had an opponent who could survive that easily. Now I can go all-out!" Heracles said releasing his full power. Issei powered down again. "I have another trick up my sleeve: **Triple Charge Balance Breaker!**" Issei said. His Sacred Gears all appeared and started glowing.

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

**[Gravity Blaze Balance Breaker!]**

**[Jade Storm Balance Breaker!]**

**[Triple Charge Balance Breaker!]**

Issei used his combined Balance Breakers' basic form. The two titans were bashing the hell out of each other.

**Meanwhile with Azazel**

Azazel was engaged in a battle with Cattleya, who had one of Ophis' snakes, giving her high-class rated power, but was unstable. Azazel was stronger still because he was a twelve-winged Fallen Angel. With the Biblical beings, the higher the number of wings, the higher ranked that they are and the more powerful they are.

**Back to Issei and Heracles**

Issei and Heracles were still going at it. "Heh. Heh. You're really good. I haven't gotten this tired in a fight in quite a while." Issei said. "Heh. Heh. Same here Hyoudou. I've hadn't had someone like you to fight in a long time. I'm out of strength. You've won this time." Heracles said as he disappeared into a prepared magic circle.

**Later**

"What?! Issei won against Heracles?!" Rias said amazed. "Yes but barely." Kiba said. Koneko brought a weakened Issei over to Rias. Asia went to work on healing the damage. After about a minute Issei recovered his energy. "Thanks Asia." Issei said. While they were conversing, a heavy magical blast was headed their way. Raynare appeared and put up a magic barrier to protect them while Issei recharges his power. "What are you doing here?" Rias asked angrily. "I'll explain later! Azazel told me to help out!" Raynare said.

**Later**

"Look the gate is disappearing!" Issei said. "I think your Balance Breaker destroyed its power supply and weakened it. It must be too low on power and it disappeared with the magicians ending up teleporting with it." Rias said. "Also Azazel, why did you ask Raynare to help us?" she added. "She returned to the Grigori headquarters where I asked why she was crying. It turns out Issei, those tears you saw before you were killed, were tears of sadness. Raynare fell in love with you, but her heart was torn between the power she would gain, and staying with you and giving it up." Azazel said. "I stupidly chose to kill you. I felt so horrible after that day. I was never the same me ever again. I came back to help to make it up to Issei, and I wanted to become his servant." Raynare said. Issei was torn between breaking the girl's heart, or letting is slide. He was towards the latter because he knew that she learned her lesson. "Fine. You can stay with us on one condition: You have to prove to us that you've changed. We'll go easier on you since we know what you suffered after that day." Issei said. "Thank you! Thank you so much Issei!" Raynare said as she glomped him. She then sobbed onto Issei's welcoming shoulder. The girls calmed down seeing she was like them, she too wanted to be loved.

**Later**

Raynare moved in with everyone else at Issei's house. Rias decided to let her share her turn with Asia, who also forgave Raynare. Issei was relaxing in his room, when Asia and Raynare came in. "Huh, I guess it's your turn you two?" Issei said. "Issei I've wanted to do this with for so long. Please let me have this special night?" Raynare asked.

Issei's response was to kiss her, with the fallen angel moaning at the intensity of the kiss. They released to catch their breath, then Raynare tackled Issei to the bed. She was too horny for foreplay, she wanted to get straight to the point. Issei went along with it. Raynare pushed herself down on Issei's manhood, with a slight scream from the pain of her hymen being broken, then began to move after a short moment. Issei grunted at the friction while Raynare was moaning in bliss. Raynare then pulled Issei's head in to get him to suck on her large rack. Issei complied to give her more pleasure. Raynare started moaning louder from it. Issei did a double assault, making the fallen angel moan and writhe in pleasure. "Oh Issei! More! Give me more!" Raynare moaned. She was moaning rapidly, telling Issei she was reaching her limit. "Issei please! I want to have your child! Please get me pregnant!" Raynare said, then she clamped on Issei to make sure he got her pregnant. "I'm cumming!" Issei said as he exploded in her, making Raynare explode too. "Amazing." Raynare said before passing out with a blissful smile. Asia was next.

Asia crawled over to Issei, blushing brightly red. "Issei-san, please will you do this with me too?" Asia asked. Issei took a critical hit from Asia's pure maiden charm. Issei had a predatorial expression in his eyes. He tackled Asia to the bed, making her squeak slightly, and get wet from anticipation. Asia removed her clothes, and her underwear. She pushed Issei down, and had him massage her oppai. She felt inferior to Rias, Akeno, Ravel, Xenovia, Raynare, Sona, and Serafall from oppai size difference. Issei still loved Asia for who she was though, making her happy. Asia was moaning from the pleasure Issei was giving her. After having a small climax, she pushed Issei down, effectively straddling the guy. She lined herself up, then pushed herself down on Issei's manhood, and she whimpered from the pain. She withstood the pain for Issei. Issei then started to move to turn the pain to pleasure. It was effective as Asia began to moan. "Issei-san! More! More!" the blonde beauty begged cutely, making Issei go wild. This served to make Asia moan more from the increased pace.

"**Issei-san!" "Asia-chan!" **they said as they exploded simultaneously. They quickly joined Raynare in dreamland.

And Chapter 17 is done!


	20. Vampire Troubles

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Chapter 18: Vampire Troubles

**Warning: Volume 14 Spoiler!**

**Also there will be a double dose of lemons!**

**Picking up from Chapter 17**

**The next day at school**

Raynare became the new homeroom teacher of Issei's class. Raynare had no problem with it as it kept her near Issei if she needs to help out the others in case of an attack. Meanwhile Issei and the others were having their normal days at school, with the girls having perverted fanboys, and Issei's fangirls swooning over him. Raynare's beauty and personality made her popular with everyone in the class. What they don't realize is their beloved Raynare-sensei as well as their favorite Rossweisse-sensei both live with Issei and are also part of his harem.

**After school in Issei's pocket dimension**

Issei used his new power [Mystic Nature] to monitor his sphere collection, and found two new spheres. "Let's see, I have the Crimson Annihilation Blaster for Rias, Super 'S' Holy Lightning Strike for Akeno, Senjutsu Barrage for Koneko, Darkness Destroyer for Raynare, and now I have special healing magic." Issei said to himself. His sphere collection was crimson to mark Rias, yellow for Akeno, purple for Raynare, green for Asia, and white for Koneko. These spheres were a mark of his bond to the girls they individually represent. "I wonder who is next." Issei said. **[It might a surprise Issei.]** Zecrow said from Issei's right arm. **[Partner now you can use light spears thanks to Raynare, and you have Asia's healing ability, but it works like [Divine Dividing], well sort of. When the green aura appears, instead of healing the enemy, it steals their strength and gives it to you, like [Divine Dividing] does.] **Ddraig said. "Nice! Asia won't have to do as much if I take damage!" Issei said.

**A few hours later, the underground bath**

"So now you have special healing abilities and now you can use light spears." Rias said. "Yes." Issei said to Rias. "I wonder what other sort of powers you'll get from everyone." Rias said. "Here's my collection so far." Issei said as he used his [Mystic Nature] ability. "The sun in the center is me, the red planet is you Rias, the yellow planet is Akeno, the white planet is Koneko, the green one is Asia, and the last one, the purple one is Raynare. Each of these planets represents the people I have taken the full bond with, and their respective abilities, which I can use some of them." Issei said. "What you're saying Issei is after doing the deed with each of us, you gain a portion of our powers?" Rias said. "Yes. I can use light spears like Raynare, I have accelerated healing time thanks to Asia, I can attack using your Power of Destruction, I can zap enemies with Akeno's Holy Lightning magic, and I can use some of Koneko's senjutsu techniques. Excelion also gets a boost. Each person I do the deed with either gives me new powers or amplifies what I already have. Raynare's light spears increased the strength of my holy attribute, same with Akeno's lightning, which boosted Excelion's power as well. Ravel and Kunou would amplify my fire magic abilities, and I'm not sure about the others. Almost forgot, remember when we fought the Khaos Brigade the other day? Did you feel slightly stronger?" Issei said. "Yes. Why?" Rias said. "Apparently when I gain one of the girls' abilities, they get a power boost in exchange." Issei said.

The rest of the girls came in. They blushed when they spotted Issei. The girls who already did the deed with him are blushing a deeper red from the reminder of their special nights.

The next person or people to go will be revealed soon!

**Later**

Issei got his bed ready as he knew one of the girls would come in for their turn, though he wasn't sure who it would be. The door opened silently where Issei couldn't hear it. The mysterious visitors turned the lights on. Issei turned to the door to find… Sona and Serafall! His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The lingerie they were wearing was drop dead sexy. "At last we get our turn with you Issei-kun." Sona said. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time. At last I can have a child with the man I love." Serafall said.

**Lemon time!**

The Sitri sisters were ready for Issei to take them. Issei went to Sona first, starting off with a kiss. Sona was surprised, then she accepted the kiss. Issei stuck his tongue at the entrance to her lips, and Sona allowed him in. Their tongues were now doing the tango with the two of them moaning at the intensity of the kiss. They had to break the kiss to catch their breaths. Sona was blushing, a rare sight for anyone didn't know her. The kiss also got her wet from anticipation. Sona then tackled Issei, and kissed him in an animalistic frenzy, wanting more from him. Issei was shocked at her actions. He then realized how much repressed love and lust she had for him. Issei accepted her advances by forcing his tongue in her mouth. Sona's eye's widened at this. Issei's acceptance of her was a trigger to her ecchi side. Sona removed Issei's shirt and saw his muscular chest, also adorned with faded scars from past battles. "Issei-kun, I never knew you had so many scars." Serafall said. "These scars are from my battles to protect you and the other girls, along with my other friends and family. I take pride in them as they stand for my iron will to protect." Issei said.

The sight of his muscular chest, unknown to Issei, wasn't helping Sona's already active hormones. She kissed him again while pressing and rubbing herself against Issei's chest. This made her moan from the pleasure. "Now I think it's time for me to do the one thing I've always wanted to do." Sona said lustfully as she removed Issei's pants and boxers, revealing his massive manhood. The scent it was giving off got Sona even wetter, and Serafall's hormones kicked in. Sona then tackled Issei, straddling him. She lined herself up to him, then pressed down hard, tearing her hymen, making her screech. No one would hear it as Rias out of courtesy put up a soundproof barrier. While getting used to the feeling of being filled, Sona went down and pressed herself against Issei to turn pain to pleasure. She then started moving her hips wanting this from Issei.

Issei then began to move carefully because he wanted this to be a good memory for Sona. He was kissing her while thrusting in, making Sona go wild. "Oh Issei! Harder!" Sona moaned as she pressed herself against him for maximum pleasure. She was moaning as rapidly as Issei was grunting. **"Issei I'm cumming!"** Sona said as she exploded, making Issei explode as well, with Sona moaning at the feeling of his seed entering her womb. She twitched for a moment then tackled Issei again. "I'm not done with you just yet Issei-kun." Sona said.

**About 30 minutes later**

Sona finally fell asleep with a loving, blissful smile gracing her face. "Damn Sona was nearly as insatiable as Akeno was!" Issei said. "Now it's my turn Issei-kun!" Serafall said seductively. Issei was worn out. **[I'll give you some energy. You deserve it. Boost!] **Ddraig said. Serafall pulled Issei into an animalistic kiss. _Oh. Shit._Issei thought as he knew Serafall might be even more insatiable than Sona and Akeno were.

**Round two: Serafall!**

Serafall tackled him in the same way Sona did. However, she wanted to skip the foreplay and go straight to the point. She pushed Issei down while she pushed in manhood in her, which broke her hymen as she fell down, making her screech, then moan after a few seconds. Issei started ramming Serafall in, making her moan loudly. Issei then slowed down to tease Serafall. "Issei-kun stop teasing me!" Serafall said as she started moving faster to sate her suppressed lust. Issei now started to nip her neck, instead of ramming her in. Serafall was writhing and moaning from Issei's pleasurable torture. "Issei-kun, quit teasing me and fuck me now!" Serafall moaned cutely. "Ok then since you asked nicely Sera-chan." Issei said.

He started thrusting again, with Serafall wrapping her legs around his waist. "With this, you have no choice but to get me pregnant!" Serafall said. Issei held himself back. "Noooooooo! Issei-kun, please cum inside me, I really and truly want to have a baby with you! Please cum inside me and impregnate me!" Serafall begged Issei. Issei couldn't resist after seeing the hurt and sad expression on her face. He went back to business. "Issei! More!" Serafall moaned. After a long 5 minutes: **"Issei-kun!" "Sera-chan!" **they said as they simultaneously exploded. Issei was resting when Serafall tackled him again. "We're not done just yet Issei-kun!" Serafall said.

**1 hour later**

Serafall fell asleep with the same expression Sona had on her face. "Damn Sera-chan was worse than Sona and Akeno combined! I am sort of happy she willingly does it and truly wants a child." Issei said to himself as had a smile seeing the girls' peaceful expressions on their faces.

**The next morning**

Issei woke up to find Sona and Serafall grabbing him with his arms buried in their racks. "Issei-kun is it morning already?" Serafall asked. "Yes it is. Now get up. Sona and I have school." Issei said.

**Later at school**

Sona decided to beat one of the other girls to grabbing Issei's arm, while blushing a deep red. The watching students were downright furious at Issei's unnatural ability to attract bishoujos, especially supernatural ones. The girls were weeping because of all the impossible competition to get Issei. The guys (Saji and Kiba excluded of course) were insane with jealousy, and at the same time terrified of Issei's godly strength. This was all occurring as Issei was walking to school with the harem. However, a special guest came a few minutes later.

**Later**

"So this is Kuoh Academy, the base for the Three Great Powers, and home of the legendary Sekiryuutei. This will be interesting." A visitor, a young woman carrying a parasol, said to herself. This young woman was Elmenhilde Galnstein, a representative for the Carmilla vampire faction. The Carmilla and Tepes, the two major factions, were at war at that point in time and Elmenhilde wanted Gasper to join her family's side to end it. She also was instructed to learn about Issei, as she was selected by her family as a possible wife for him.

**Later after school**

"We have a guest." Issei said. Elmenhilde walked in. "I assume you are here because you want Gasper to help you in that damned war?" Issei said as he narrowed his eyes at Elmenhilde, making her tense slightly. "Yes. I was also asked to bring in the Sekiryuutei to help if needed." Elmenhilde responded as calmly as possible, while resisting Issei's aura. "Oh right. I'm Elmenhilde Galnstein and I represent the Carmilla vampire faction as you already know, and you can just call me Elmen." Elmen said. Rias was starting to get angry. She is very affectionate towards her servants. Rias' anger comes from the fact she doesn't to lose one of her servants. Issei's is he wants to protect Gasper. Elmen picked up on the power spike and was begin to shake slightly. She knew she needed to be careful how she worded it, or she would trip the landmine that is Issei's anger.

"Fine. I will allow this, but Issei and I will be going to make sure you don't try anything." Rias said. "Now explain why you need Gasper and her Sacred Gear." Issei said warningly. "The Tepes faction has a vampire with a Longinus, the [Sephiroth's Grail] or the Holy Grail. The person who possesses it is Valerie Tepes, a member of the Tepes faction." Elmen said.

"!"

Gasper reacted to this in shock. "Impossible! Valerie never had a Sacred Gear!" Gasper said. "Not quite Dhampir scum. Her Sacred Gear was dormant like yours, but something we don't know about and she awakened her power. We need help because her family is trying to use her for their own selfish gain. We need your power to stop them." Elmen said. Everyone but Elmen went silent, fear showing on their faces. Elmen was confused. "Why is everyone showing fear?" She asked. "You just made Issei-senpai mad, which is a bad idea. Think of what happened to Cao Cao and you'll understand." Koneko said. Elmen paled. She heard about how Issei completely obliterated the bastard to the point of where there was nothing left of him. Elmen was now scared and so were her escorts. They realized they were screwed. **"I was trying not to use my power, but since you had to be an arrogant bitch, I think I have no choice." **Issei said in demonic voice with very ferocious killing intent. However, she was saved by Gasper. "Issei-senpai please stop! I'll help her! Just calm down!" Gasper said tearfully. Issei then calmed down as his aura weakened.

Elmen sighed with relief at narrowly dodging Issei's anger. "I assume there's more to this matter than needing Gasper. I can guess that you were also sent here as a potential wife for me, right?" Issei said. Elmen was shocked that he saw through it so easily. "Yes. My family also wants me to produce them at least one possible heir. I do want to get married to someone, but I don't quite want a child yet." Elmen said. "Also I apologize on behalf of my family for what I said Gasper." She added. "I forgive you." Gasper said. Elmen felt more peaceful now that she got that taken care of. "We will need to return to Romania in four days." Elmen said. "Alright then." Issei said.

**At Issei's house, in his room**

Issei got everything ready since he knew one or more of the girls would come in for their turn with him. It was Gasper's turn. However, Rias for some reason let Elmen in as well. The proud vampire was now blushing.

**Flashback!**

"So you want to have a turn with Issei?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes. I wish to end this war for good. I also desperately want a child as I want to experience motherhood. Before that, I wanted the right man. Unfortunately it turned out to be Issei, the one man that wouldn't be easy to get. However I was afraid of breaking the bonds he had with you and everyone else. I want to have a turn with him." Elmen said. Rias could tell by her aura that she was sincere. "I will allow it this once, unless you want to join the rest of us. I will say that I am the lead girl of the harem and you and I both have to share him. That was the sacrifice we all had to make, and it will be the same for you." Rias said. "I am willing to make that sacrifice to have Issei." Elmen said with sincerity. "Now then, tonight would be best as it is Gasper's turn, but if you join, let her have Issei first." Rias said as an added condition.

**Flashback over!**

Issei was startled at Elmen's appearance. She had a figure that rivaled Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Rias, Gabriel, Kuroka, and Raynare. "Issei I will have you as well, but Gasper will go first." Elmen said. Gasper then crawled over to Issei. "Issei-senpai, thank you for this." Gasper said as she spread her legs, signaling "Please make love to me!" to Issei. Issei inserted himself in Gasper, tearing the Dhampir girl's hymen, making her scream. Issei held still to let Gasper get used to the feeling. After Gasper pulled him for a kiss, she began to moan from the intensity of it. Elmen blushed a crimson red. She had wondered what Issei would be as a lover, with intimacy which included sex. She now was learning that he was a gentle person when calm, but ferocious when mad, like the dragon he is. She began to get wet from desire of wanting Issei to do many naughty things to her.

"Gasper, this will be like with Koneko. I will do this with you, but I can't explode inside you, the risk that Koneko has is the same for you: your body won't be able to handle a baby just yet. Do you still want to do this?" Issei asked Gasper. "Yes Issei-senpai. You are the only one I can trust enough for this." Gasper said. She then pushed herself down on Issei's erect manhood, squeaking from the pain of her hymen being torn. Gasper's eyes turned blood red, fangs showing. She then bit Issei's neck while he was thrusting in her, making them moan from the pleasure. The watching Elmen was quickly showing the signs of a horny vampire: fangs showing, blood red eyes and all that stuff. Gasper was moaning rapidly. **"Issei-senpai I'm cumming!" **Gasper said as she exploded. Issei quickly pulled out before he exploded on Gasper. "That was great Issei-senpai…" Gasper said as she fell asleep. "It's now your turn Elmen." Issei said in a tone that made the pureblood vampire shiver from anticipation. Issei tackled her, starting off by teasing her, by sucking on the girl's rack, which happens to rival Rias, Gabriel, Raynare, Akeno, Xenovia, Serafall, Irina, Kunou, Le Fay, and Kuroka in that department. Elmen moaned loudly from the effects of vampiric lust. Issei took that as saying 'more!', and went with it. Elmen pulled him in something similar to a choke-hold and pulled his head in for him to suck harder. As Issei did so, the vampire moaned louder and quicker, telling Issei she was reaching her limits. **"Issei I'm cumming!"** Elmen said as she had her first orgasm. However, her lust wasn't quite sated yet. Issei looked at the expression on the vampire's face. _Oh. Shit._ Issei said mentally as Elmen tackled him onto the bed, then impaled herself on Issei's manhood. The girl grimaced in pain, nothing else.

Elmen then pulled Issei into a kiss, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Issei responded by forcing his tongue against hers. The two tongues were doing the tango, making them moan, Issei's erection hardened even more, and Elmen became extremely wet. Issei then started sucking on her rack while thrusting in her, making the vampire moan like crazy. Issei then went into overdrive, making the vampire pant like a bitch in heat. Issei was grunting at the friction from this round of tango. After a few minutes they reached their limits. **"Issei!" "Elmen!"** they said as they simultaneously exploded. Issei was taking a moment to catch his breath, unaware that the still horny Elmen was about to go at him again. **[Boost!]** Ddraig said. It was good timing too. Issei felt the effects right before Elmen tackled him down. "I'm not done with you just yet Issei-kun!" Elmen said.

**2 hours of this shit later**

"Damn this one was worse than Sona, Serafall, and Akeno combined!" Issei said out of breath while he heard an "Ufufufufufufufufu!" from Elmen in her sleep.

**Note: Valerie still helped Gasper escape the Tepes faction headquarters before Gasper met Rias. Valerie will come into play later. **

**Vampire fact: Vampire lust is like what human lust would be like, only the breeding urge is much stronger and more difficult to resist.**

Chapter 18 is finally done! Sorry about taking so long to update! Damn annoying mid-semester exams! Anyways I may not update again until novel volume 16 is translated and posted on Baka-Tsuki. Or I will save the idea until Chapter 20. Anyways see you guys next update!


	21. Sirzech's Announcement

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Chapter 19: Sirzechs' Announcement and Two New Harem Members!

**Picking up from Chapter 18**

**The next morning**

Issei tried to get up, but a certain pure-blood vampire decided she would rather stay there and cuddle up with him. Issei sighed, but was chuckling while smiling seeing the joy-filled smile gracing the blonde bombshell's face. Gasper on the other hand was already up and getting herself dressed. "Elmen time to get up. I have to go to school later!" Issei said. That got Elmen up.

**Later at school**

Issei was walking to class when two of his classmates, two of the girls from the kendo club, approached him. "Is there something you need Murayama and Katase?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow, recognizing the two, as they were the biggest admirers among his fans. "We want to" they started to say. "Join my little harem right?" Issei said finishing them, knowing their reason. "Y-Yes" Murayama said while blushing. "Oh boy Rias and the others won't like this." Issei said with a sigh.

**Later at the Occult Research Club meeting**

"So you two want to join us eh?" Rias said. "Yes." Murayama and Katase said. "Why exactly do you wish to join? Oh and what sort of abilities do you have?" Rias asked. "Why?" Murayama said. "Rias just wants to make sure the harem stays in line on certain matters. Oh and our classmates Ophis, Hatsuki, Ryouko, and Selena are all dragons. Ryouko is the Red Dragon Empress Ryouko, Selena is really the Dragon King Tiamat, Hatsuki is the Dragon God Great Red, and Ophis is the Infinity Dragon God Orphis." Issei said. "I can understand as men like Issei don't often appear these days." Katase said. "I have more abilities than what I showed everyone a few days ago, but I didn't use them because they would cause too much destruction." Issei said. "And Rias, we have sword skills like Issei, Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia." Murayama said. "You would then want to take the [Knight] roles for the team then?" Issei said. "Yes." The kendo club girls said. "Fine then, but there are certain rules you have to follow."

I am the lead girl.

I will determine who gets a turn with Issei, as well as when they get their turn.

If you try to have another turn, you will be punished, unless the person going allows their turn to be shared.

We alternate on chores and protecting Issei from danger and helping to monitor his health, as even our harem king has his limits.

"Follow these simple rules and we won't any problems." Rias said. "That's acceptable. I'd rather see the others happy with him, while we still get our turns." Murayama and Katase said. Issei jaw-dropped at this, with the dragons, (including the Sacred Gears!) laughing their tails off at what Issei's gotten himself into now. _Great. Just fucking great. How long is this going to keep occurring?_ Issei thought to himself. The poor guy has no damn idea how many fangirls, human or supernatural, he has. Even foreigners want him because of the power he and his team have.

**The next day**

Sirzechs and Grayfia appeared with Millicas in tow. The girls were fawning over adorable he was to them. Millicas spotted Issei. "Issei nii-sama!" he called out. "Millicas?!" Issei said. "Yep!" Millicas said he ran into Issei, knocking the guy off his feet. "This is Millicas Gremory, Rias' nephew. As you can tell he thinks of me like an older brother." Issei said. "Oh and why are you here Sirzechs and Grayfia?" Issei asked them. "You'll find out soon." Grayfia said cryptically.

**Later**

"I have an announcement! Issei Hyoudou, Kiba Yuuto, and Akeno Himejima are now eligible to take the High-Class Devil Promotion Test!" Sirzechs said. Issei and his friends, and harem, were shocked at the news. The fangirls were too, then they were starting to fill their minds with devious (ecchiness included!) plans in their heads. They knew if Issei passed, he would get his Evil Pieces and he could choose his Rating Game team. They were going to do what it takes to become his servants, even planning on attempting to seduce him. However they had to be careful as Issei was sharp on these matters and knew how to evade their moves, and his very territorial harem would send at least a few of the members to be with Issei at all, and that does mean **ALL** times (which Issei doesn't mind, as he sees that as better than fangirl mobs going after him.), stopping the fangirls in their tracks.

**Later at Issei's house**

Issei's parents were shocked at Issei getting two more attractive girls. Issei's father was proud of Issei for taking care of the girls. Issei's mom was happy as she got two new daughters to put under bridal training. She has quickly bonded with Issei's harem as she knew they were good people. Her maternal worries over Issei, her only child, being well taken care of were eased down by the girls and their willingness to take care of Issei.

**Later in Issei's room**

Issei turned to find Xenovia and Irina ready for their turns. "Don't worry Issei-kun. I already performed the safe sex ritual and we can finally go all the way." Irina said now happy she will soon be one with the man she loves. "At last I can finally make love to you Issei." Xenovia said.

**Lemon Alert!**

Irina went first and gave Issei a French kiss filled with her love and desire. Issei picked up on this and decided to give the angel a night she would always happily remember. Issei started by massaging her shoulders first to help her relax, which was working judging by the moans of pleasure Irina was giving off. After calming Irina, Issei began to carefully massage her shapely oppai and ass, with Irina moaning even more at the pleasant feeling of it, especially since it was being done by Issei.

Issei didn't realize, however, that Irina was slowly starting to get wet from desire. Irina suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her sopping wet womanhood. "See this Issei? This is how much I wanted to do this with you. I want you and only you to be my first time Issei-kun!" Irina said. "Are you ready Irina-chan?" Issei asked his first childhood friend.

"Yes Issei-kun. I have been wanting this for so long!" Irina said as she mounted herself on his manhood, making her squeak from the pain. "Don't worry Irina-chan. It will only hurt for a moment!" Issei said. Irina was still grimacing from the pain, and getting used to the size of Issei's manhood. After the pain turned to pleasure, she started to ride Issei like a horse, moaning along the way.

Issei was grunting from the friction generated from this round of tango with Irina. Issei spotted her wings flickering. "Irina slow down! If you don't you'll succumb to the greed and fall!" Issei said. Irina was panicking, but then calmed down. After getting Irina to control herself, Issei started to move, and Irina started to moan. After a few minutes of Irina being plowed over by Issei, the angel was moaning quite rapidly, telling Issei she was reaching her limits. He was also reaching his limits. Irina picked up on this, and wrapped her legs around his waist effectively keeping him in place. Issei saw this.

"Issei-kun Please! I want to have your baby Issei-kun! Please explode in me?" Irina said a very _**moe**_tone and a _**moe**_ expression on her face. "Fine then Irina-chan! I'm cumming!" Issei said as he shot his load in her, making Irina explode too. The two of them were panting, catching their breath. "Thank you Issei-kun for doing this with me…" Irina said as she fell asleep, with Issei catching her and gently lying her down on the bed, with her sleeping with a smile. **[Boost!] **Ddraig said. "Thanks Ddraig!" Issei said as he recovered his energy.

Xenovia was wet from the start, but got even wetter than before from watching Issei and Irina go at it. She realized she wanted Issei to do those things to her as well. Issei was resting when Xenovia hugged him from behind. Issei flipped her over, then tackled her, making the blue-haired beauty squeak in anticipation. Issei started gently groping Xenovia's breasts, which she loved it judging by the pleasured moans she was emitting. Xenovia's self-restraint was slowing disappearing. After a few minutes of Issei's 'massage' she just went and flipped Issei over and ride him cowgirl style, straddling him. Xenovia didn't care for anymore foreplay, she wanted to fuck him, and right then. Xenovia pushed herself down on Issei's steel-hard manhood, grimacing from the sharp momentary pain. Issei applied some special healing magic (not the energy-draining type he uses in battle!) to ease the pain.

After the pain settled down, Xenovia started to move her hips, wanting him **right then**. She would move on her own even if Issei didn't. Issei decided to go buck wild, which Xenovia loved as her womanhood was getting wetter as Issei kept pounding her, filling her normally cool and collected mind with lustful thoughts. She was about to reach her limits, and Issei was reaching his too. To make sure Issei got her pregnant, Xenovia did a stronghold grip by wrapping her legs around his waist. "You're not going anywhere until you cum inside me Issei!" Xenovia said to Issei. Luckily for her, Issei exploded right after she said that, making her blow her load at the same time. Xenovia was smiling with joy as she fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Issei woke up to find Xenovia and Irina grabbing on to his arms. He smiled when he saw the girls smiling. "Irina-chan, Xenovia, time to wake up!" Issei said. He doesn't realize he stirred Murayama and Katase's ecchi sides, as they heard him go at it with Irina and Xenovia. They saw some of it from the start and saw Issei was the kind of lover they wanted: loving and gentle.

And Chapter 19 is finished! Issei, Akeno, and Kiba can now take the High-Class Devil Promotion Test, Murayama and Katase join the harem, while a new enemy lurks in the shadows, waiting to strike. I will reveal more next chapter! See you guys and keep on reading!


	22. Issei's Promotion and Lotan's Return!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Highschool DxD.**

Chapter 20: Issei's Promotion and Lotan's Return!

**Picking up from Chapter 19**

**Later at school**

The watching fangirls were jealous as Murayama and Katase got the jump on them as far as things with Issei go. To explain that, they joined the rest of Issei's harem in walking to school with the harem king himself. 'No matter, we still have a chance' was going through their minds. They apparently forgot about Gabriel, Raynare, Rossweisse, and the dragon girls (Tiamat, Hatsuki/Great Red, Ophis, Seraphim, and Ryouko), who are very territorial when it comes to Issei.

**Later after school**

Issei and his harem were at the Occult Research Club's building discussing with the Alliance faction members about their strategy during their trip to Romania, with Elmenhilde and her escorts joining in as well. Issei's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me Rias, we have some unwanted guests." Issei said as he opened the door, revealing some of the Occult Research Club's fangirls, the majority of them for Issei, but there were a good many fans of Rias and Akeno. "Care to explain why you're here?" Issei asked with a tensed vein. "Oh let me guess, you want me to make you into one of my servants? The answer is no." Issei said with a ferocious glare, laced with killing intent. "Why Issei?" one of the girls, a girl in the same class as Issei's three favorite kouhai (referring to Koneko, Ravel, and Gasper), whose name was Alicia whined childishly. "I already have picked my team, with Rias here being the [Queen], and I won't yet reveal the others." Issei said.

Alicia and her friends were shocked then were starting to boil with jealousy. "Mark my words Issei! You **will **make us your servants, no matter what! Goodbye, we will return!" Alicia said as she and her cohorts reluctantly left. "Great. Just fucking great. Looks like the rest of my school days are going to be fun." Issei said sarcastically. "Just think of what happens when the women of the Underworld hear about your Promotion Test." Rias said. Issei paled as he knew the implications of what Rias said: You think it's bad here, but the Underworld will be much worse because the women there aren't quite as restrained as some of the human women, so you will have to keep your guard up.

**Later at Issei's house**

"Now to begin preparations for our trip." Issei said. He was gathering his things as were Rias and Elmenhilde, and the rest of the girls as well. "When we leave we will need to use Skithblathnir to sneak over there quietly. Tell me when we are going to leave and I will summon it to get everyone on." Issei said. "Alright then." Rias said.

**The next day, Alliance meeting room**

"So you will be going to Romania soon Issei?" Sirzechs said. "Yes. By the way when is my Promotion Test?" Issei said to Sirzechs. "I was planning on having you, Akeno, and Kiba take your tests about three days after your expected return day from Romania." Sirzechs said. "Excuse me for a second." Issei said as he fired a small energy blast at the door, with a slight scream telling him they had unexpected guests. The smoke from the blast cleared to reveal a group of Issei fangirls, with a mix of a few human girls, a few Nekomatas (like Koneko and Kuroka), two Fallen Angels who were actually the same age as Issei (appearance wise, and actual age wise), two Angels serving under Gabriel, a few Lower and Middle Class Devils, a Kyuubi, a few magician girls who were wanting to have a magician pact with him, and the kicker was a dragon girl, one that Tiamat instantly recognized, Issei did too, while slightly being shocked,. "So you decided to visit your mother Lotan?" Tiamat said to the dragon girl, revealed already to be Lotan. "So this your master eh mother?" Lotan said as she gestured to Issei. "Yes Lotan, this is the legendary Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou, and of course my master." Tiamat said. "Issei, this is my daughter Lotan." She added. "Nice to meet you." Issei said. "Same here." Lotan said. She saw Ryouko, Zecrow, Ophis, Great Red, and Seraphim as well. "What in the hell is the reason for the Red Dragon Empress Ryouko, the Origin Dragon Zecrow, the Jade Dragon Seraphim, and the Dragon Gods Ophis and Great Red to be here?" Lotan said surprised.

"Zecrow and Seraphim turned into Sacred Gears to come with me back to the living world during my journey in the afterlife, Ryouko became my familiar before I met Tiamat, and Ophis and Great Red decided to stay here in our world with us." Issei said. "Oh I need to show you guys this. Excelion!" Issei said, summoning said sword. "Isn't that the Dragon Slayer Sword Ascalon?!" Lotan said shocked. "Yes. I had it as a child but I lost it until Michael gave it to me again after we defeated Kokabiel. It had a power boost from Zecrow and Seraphim, and it looked completely different, so I named it Excelion. After syncing with the sword when I beat Cao Cao, the sentinent sprit in the sword now talks to me telepathically, or it uses astral projection to appear to me." Issei said while the sword wiggled as if confirming what its wielder was saying. **"Now then. Would the rest of you mind leaving here? My job here is to protect the peace of both worlds, and some this stuff doesn't need to be heard just yet. Now leave."** Issei said in demonic mode, which scared the girls off, except for Lotan, who unsurprisingly, was hot and bothered from the display. Tiamat smirked as she knew what was coming.

**Later that same day**

Issei and friends were walking home, with Lotan joining the family. Tiamat introduced Lotan to Issei's parents, who were surprised that Issei was even attracting older women (this refers to Kuroka, Yasaka, Serafall, Raynare, Rossweisse, Ryouko, Seraphim, Great Red, Ophis, and Tiamat herself.), plus the fact that Lotan makes Issei's sixth dragon girl 'captured' (much to the delight of a smirking Tiamat, and to the jealously and hidden anger of the others.) Issei had no idea about what to do about this. He caught Tiamat's smirk and he facepalmed himself for this reason: he's now stuck with two mother-daughter combos in the harem (Tiamat/Lotan and Yasaka/Kunou.) Life will indeed become much more interesting for Issei.

**Note: Issei, Kiba, and Akeno already took the Middle-Class Devil Promotion Test before the beginning of the Afterlife Journey Arc (Chapters 8-13.) That was the other reason for their trip to the Underworld other than Issei's grand debut.**

**Note #2: Lotan did appear in Chapter 3, but I screwed up and forgot to add her appearance. I will correct that problem after I upload this chapter.**

And Chapter 20 is done! I will be delayed on the next chapter (for who knows how long) and I may stop writing until some fresh ideas arrive in my brain. However, please enjoy every chapter I've written so far. Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed my story, and I humbly ask you to continue doing so. See you guys next chapter!


	23. Update

Darkfire45 here! I am almost finished with Ch. 1 of the side stories, and I have started on Ch. 21 of the main story. Sorry for taking so long! I had SAT and other shit to deal with last week! As my main story may have seemed rushed, I will be much slower on updating to make sure the story stays interesting, and each chapter has few errors (grammar and all that jazz). I will probably upload Side Stories Ch.1 tonight if I have enough time. If not, I will post it tomorrow afternoon. See you guys next update!


End file.
